


From Humble Beginnings

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Blood, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In which Stuart lives in Townsville, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Smoking, cursing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: (AU) Charming and tough Ganggreen Gang leader Ace never expected to meet and bond with an individual like Stuart Pot in the city of Townsville. What is it about him that makes him stand out from all the rest? He couldn't tell ya. But, at least for the gangster he is fun to have around, nice even...





	1. The Tip of the Knife

The cascade of buildings towered above him as Ace roamed aimlessly through the streets. The familiar stench of engine exhaust, greasy food stands, and summer air hung all around. They filled his already smoke filled lungs as he inhaled the end of his cigarette, letting the smoke exit through his nose as he exhaled. 

He’d reached the butt end of the stick and grumbled, gnawing at it briefly before tossing it into a nearby puddle. He was ticked about it, but then again when was he never ticked about something. Today, perhaps it was the fact his gang needed money for food and now he was out scouting possible targets to rob. Or, it could be that he’d finished his last cigarette and was pissed at the now empty box in his pocket poking into his thigh.

He clawed at the box and threw it to the ground, stomping it flat into the pavement. It had taken him forever to gather up enough change to afford that single box. However, between him and his greedy gang members, it had been finished off within the span of the past three days. Now, there was no way he could obtain another anytime soon, given he was going to need to use the money he gathered today to get food for his friends.

It was the price he paid for being their leader. They relied on him, looked up to him, so he couldn’t let them down. Perhaps it was his morals showing through; the care and love he actually felt for them deep down. But, it most likely may be the fear of all four of them turning on him together if he didn’t provide what they wanted. 

Either way, it was up to him to pull through today. He’d have to focus on his own needs later and deal with the itch for nicotine at a later date.

He decided to stop at the entrance of an alleyway, leaning against the wall of an apartment complex as he scoped out passerbys. It was a busy Monday, people bustling left and right to where they needed to be. He’d watch each one go by, making notes of what they wore, what they carried, trying to make judgemental notes of their character based on that alone.

He’d learned his lesson plenty of times thanks to the Powerpuff Girls’ interventions during many of their numerous schemes. He had to be careful, pick ones that wouldn’t make a fuss. He decided to walk down the alleyway to its other end, hoping for a less busier street to find his target.

That’s when he saw him. A tall, lanky, figure making his way down the sidewalk. His hair was a bright azure blue, a little uncanny. He walked with hands in his pockets, head down, and a small line of smoke trailing from his mouth. Bingo, cigarettes and cash, he’d found the gold mine. 

His hand reached to grab the knife in his back pocket, keeping hidden behind a large dumpster as the man walked by him. He was young, maybe around his age, thin and seemingly unfocused on the world around him. Perfect.

As he walked by, Ace slipped out from the dumpster to make his move. He grasped onto the man’s right arm while his other hand held the knife only inches away from his throat. He heard him softly gasp, his body tensing up under his hold. He didn’t even try to fight back, just stood in place while trembling slightly. 

“Don’t move. Don’t talk. I ain’t goin’ to do nothin’ if ya don’t.” Ace warned, his free hand moving from his arm now to grab his cigarette.

He placed it in his mouth, taking a long drag before sighing out the smoke with relief. He didn’t mind smoking from someone else’s cig, after all he did it all the time with his gang. 

“Got any more of these pretty sticks, ey? Maybe a few extra dollars?” Ace pressed the knife closer to his neck now, still keeping it from touching the skin however.

The man kept quiet, only making a soft whining sound in response that sounded somewhat like speech.

“What?” Ace asked, then realized. “Oh, well, now you can talk. Answer me.”

“I gots nothin, dude. Nothin on me.” The young man replied finally.

He had a heavy accent, and the high pitch of his voice gave away how young he really was. 

“Sounds like crap to me, beanpole. No one just carries round one cig, you have to have more. And cash, I want your cash too.” Ace began to reach into one of the man’s pockets, but a hand quickly grabbed his own and pushed it away.

“No!” The man yelled, ducking his head into Ace’s chest and pushing him backwards.

“Ah! Hey!” Ace yelled, dropping the knife and cigarette in response to being pushed back.

The lean man then turned around and grabbed for the knife, pointing it in his direction now. 

“Hey, wait, hold on a second-” Ace began, but the knife was shoved closer to his face and he stopped talking.

“Alright! Back off right now or I’m going to have to… to… huh.” The man’s voice trailed off as he looked down at the weapon in hand, or, so he thought.

The man shook it, then touched the tip a bit forcefully.

“Is this… fake?” The man asked.

Ace felt beads of sweat on his forehead. Shit! He’d been caught. 

“W-what? No it’s not, give it back-”

He then watched in horror as the man slammed his palm down on the knife, only for the blade to be pushed inward into handle. 

“It’s a phooey. A party trick knife.” The man stated, looking up at him with a confused look. 

“S-so what!? That was just a bluff! A warning.” Ace tried to retaliate, stepping backwards as he tried to think of a quick response.

“I got a gang! They’re waitin' in the shadows, yeah. If you don’t hand over everythin’ in your pockets I’ll send them after ya.” Ace threatened, hoping it would be enough to scare the man into cooperation.

“Wha? All this?” The man asked, reaching into his pockets and holding out the contents.

Ace eyed the items, before squinting in confusion. A skinny wallet and a flip phone, however, the phone was plastic. Fake. And the wallet had multiple coupons poking out from it.

“Huh?” Ace snatched the items, opening the wallet first and shuffling through it. No cards, no cash, just coupons. Upon inspection, expired ones at that. “Why on earth are you carryin’ around coupons and… is this a toy phone?” Ace asked, looking at the fake device. 

“Cause’ my dad said this would ‘appen one day. Said “Stuart, don’t take anything of value out on the streets. People in this town will rob ya the first chance you get”. That’s what he said alright; first day we moved here.” The man named Stuart recited.

“But the phone?” Ace asked.

“I likes to pretend I’m on it in crowded places.” Stuart told him.

Ace was completely dumbfounded, staring at the worthless items and then back at Stuart in defeat.

“Don’t even have… a cig on ya?” Ace asked half-heartedly. 

“Tha was my last one.” Stuart told him, pointing to the cigarette Ace had taken from him that now lay on the sidewalk.

“Ugh! Fantastic! Perfect!” Ace shouted, handing back the items and running his hands through his hair in frustration. “Gang’s gonna starve… what’s this guy got? Coupons...” He mumbled to himself.

“Starve?” Stuart asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“S’why I needed the money, nitwit. Don’t got a job or nothin, we’re all just kids. Gotta eat somehow…”

“Well, if food is all you needed then why didn’t you say so.” Stuart said, putting his items back into his pockets.

“Huh?” Ace replied, looking at him with a raised brow.

“I can get you food. For free too. My mum has a job as a nurse at the hospital. Hospital food don’t taste too bad.” Stuart informed him.

“You… you’re not gonna turn me in or nothin? This ain’t a trick, is it?” Ace asked, keeping himself wary.

“No tricks. Promise.” Stuart said, offering him a smile that made Ace feel a bit uneasy.

“I jus’ tried to rob ya, are you serious?” Ace asked, still in disbelief.

“Dad may have warned me about robbers, but it’s my mum who taught me to always be kind. Now c’mon, they should be serving lunch just about now.” Stuart told him, walking past him now and gesturing for him to follow. As he passed him, he set the fake knife back into his hands.

Ace could only stare at him in shock. Was this dude for real? Just a few minutes ago he’d been holding a knife against his neck, now he was treating him to lunch? 

Ace in no way fully trusted him, but if it was a possible opportunity to get his friends some food it was worth the risk. Warily, Ace followed behind the man named Stuart. He walked with his hands in his back pockets, seeming unphased by the stranger behind him who’d just threatened him. Ace frowned, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets and sighing.

Either this guy was way too kind, or he was extremely dim.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

They’d walked numerous blocks until they finally arrived at the hospital where Stuart’s mom supposedly worked at. Stuart had led him around to the back and had requested he wait for him to come back. 

As Ace watched the lanky man disappear into the building, he quickly began to doubt he was even coming back. Especially when a few minutes passed, that soon turned into half an hour. Ace eventually felt as if he was wasting his time waiting around for something that may not even be coming, so he was fully prepared to leave by the time the back door finally opened once again.

Out walked Stuart with a big box in hand. Whatever was in it must’ve been heavy, for when he reached the steps he would’ve went tumbling down if Ace hadn’t ran to catch him. Ace gripped onto the box tightly as Stuart steadied himself again, standing up straight and letting out a sigh of relief. Their eyes met briefly, before Ace coughed and looked away.

“Thanks, wouldn’t want all this to go to waste.” Stuart said, lifting off the lid of the box.

Ace peeked inside and his mouth began to salivate. Somehow, Stuart had managed to gather a plethora of bread, fruit, beans, and veggies. It was enough to feed his gang for a couple days at most, but it was more than he ever imagined gathering that day.

“Holy shit… how?” Ace looked at him with wide eyes behind his shades.

“Jus’ asked my mum if I could have a free meal, she said yes. So I sorta grabbed everything I could without raising suspicion. I do hope this is enough.” Stuart told him, giving him a smile.

“It’s more than enough, really. I’ll take it.” Ace said, letting Stuart hand over the box. 

As Ace looked down at the box, his eyes trailed back up to Stuart. The man was looking at him with a goofy smile, an extremely friendly one at that. Ace was still unsure as to why he was so willing to help him, but decided he should just be grateful he’d actually came through in the end.

“Er um, I guess I should say thanks, huh?” Ace sputtered out, not used to using such a word.

“You’re welcome, um… sorry, don’t think you ever introduced yourself.” Stuart told him.

“... Ace.” 

“Ace. Hmm, fitting.” Stuart nodded.

The two stood in silence now, the atmosphere quickly becoming awkward. What was Ace supposed to do or say now? He suddenly felt extremely guilty for the stunt he pulled back in the alleyway. For once in his life he actually felt shame for trying to rob someone. Guess it’s cause he’d never met someone like Stuart before, so willing to help him in his time of need even after not making the best first impression.

“I’m… sorry for tryin' to rob you.” There, he’d said it. It felt like fire against his tongue, but he got it out.

“S’all good. You jus’ wanted to help out your friends. Maybe you can ask people for help instead of robbing them, ya? Especially with a fake knife, haha.” Stuart said, chuckling to himself after the last sentence.

“Yeah…” Ace didn’t exactly quite take in Stuart’s advice, but wanted to humor him at least. “Well, can’t exactly afford a real one at the moment. Just gotta stick with the faulty one for now.” Ace sighed, adjusting the box in his hands.

“Well, I do wish the best for you and your gang. I wish I could do more, but don’t exactly got many funds on me myself. If my wallet didn’t make that evident… I am getting a job at my dad’s auto shop, though! Gonna be able to afford lots of things soon, like movies, CDs, maybe even get myself a keyboard… how bout that.” The blue haired man pondered, seemingly now lost in his own daydream.

“That’s nice and all, but I really got to get back my guys. Can’t let this food spoil.” Ace said, wanting to hurry up the conversation.

“Oh! Course, right. See ya later then! Or not.” Stuart shrugged, waving him a goodbye.

“Yeah, bye…” Ace turned but stopped himself. Ugh, there was his better morals getting the best of him again. “...thanks again, Stuart.” 

“Welcome.” Stuart said in a soft voice.

With that, Ace began the long trek back to the dump. 

On his way there, he kept thinking about the strange encounter with the blue haired man. How undeterred he’d been by his threats, his kindness, the way he spoke. He was almost positive he wasn’t too bright, but damn, if the guy wasn’t generous. 

People like him were such a rarity in the city of Townsville, he’d pretty much given up hope of expecting common decency and settling for the sad reality of no one wanting to offer a helping hand to teens in need. 

He recalled how the man had said he’d just recently moved to the city, so perhaps wherever he was from was different. Ace wished he and his boys could live somewhere kinder, a place where they could be given the help they needed and not have to live in fear of 5 year old little superhero girls threatening to kick their ass over petty things. For now, he had to settle with more harsher methods of getting what they needed.

The food inside the box was wafting into his nostrils as he walked, making his stomach growl. He knew he would have to wait to eat with his boys back home. It was only a few more blocks left till he reached the dump, though, he didn’t like calling it that. It was home, their hideout, base, any other word that dump. 

Finally the sign came into view : “Townsville City Dump”. 

“Home sweet home.” Ace said under his breath.

As he entered the dump, the overwhelming stench of rotting food filled his senses. To many it’d be choking them instantly, but Ace had grown so used to it by now he was no longer affected by it. 

It didn’t quite matter in the end, given the gang had set up their hideout in the outskirts of the mountains of trash around them. A couple abandoned semi truck cargos was what they called home. One for sleeping, the other for other activities and items they owned. It wasn’t much, but they were content.

Once they semi’s were in his sights, he saw Lil Arturo and Grubber atop one of the cargos seemingly taking nap. Below them, Snake and Billy toyed with their tiny television they had set atop a crate. They’d managed to connect wires from a local power source to it, giving them at least some means of entertainment. 

“No, Billy! We are not watching the kids ssshow about dogs again!” Snake hissed at Billy, tuning through the channels until it landed on a station playing some action movie.

“But I want to see puppies!” Billy whined, reaching for the tuner again.

“Ssstop! Before I knock ya sssilly.” Snake threatened. 

“Woah, woah. Settle down, boys.” Ace called, causing the gang to turn to stare at him. “S’nough of that. No fightin' amongst us, got it? I know you’re rowdy about having empty bellies and all… but I have here your salvation!” 

“Food!?” The gang yelled in unison, rushing to Ace’s side and trying to peek inside the box he held.

“Hey, hey! Wait your turns! There’s enough for all of us. Let’s go sit down to eat, kay?” Ace ordered, watching them all now rush into one of the semis.

By the time Ace had reached the cargo himself, setting the box inside and hoisting himself up, the gang was already sat around the crates they used as a table. Each staring at him with hungry eyes and drooling faces.

Ace set the box down by the crates and began to unload his harvest. He gave each boy a bread roll, and a small serving from everything else. The minute he was done setting up they were already stuffing their faces, though Ace soon followed suit. Once they were done, Ace quickly stashed the box in their ice cooler for later. 

“Damn, Ace. How did you manage to score all that?” Lil Arturo asked him, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

“Did’ya rob a convenience ssstore or sssomehthing?” Snake asked, eyeing Ace curiously.

“Not even close. I tried to rob some skinny little twerp, but he managed to catch me off guard. Thought he had the jump on me, but then he actually offered to help. Brought me all this food.” Ace explained.

“Really?” Snaked asked. “A guy you tried to rob… helped you?”

“Yeah, surprised me too. He seemed pretty goody-two-shoes, but was chill about it.” Ace told them.

“Should’ve gotten him number or somethin’, we could use someone like that.” Lil Arturo said aloud.

“Yeah! He can get us food!” Billy exclaimed.

“Hmm… perhaps. I don’t know if I’ll ever see the guy again anytime soon, though. This city is big, after all. Let us just enjoy what we got for now.” Ace said, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. 

“But if we do sssee the guy again, we’ll get him to give us sssome more food, right?” Snake asked.

“Yeah, sure, sure.” Ace replied, but honestly deep down not fully agreeing with the notion.

Ace was all for taking opportunities when he saw them. Free food, quick cash, anything. But, something about the idea of using Stuart like that just didn’t sit right with him. Perhaps it was the kindness and generosity he had been shown by the blue haired man that made him feel the change of heart. It was so unlike Ace to think about more than just himself and his gang, but Stuart seemed to of had that effect on him. 

He thought about the warm smiles he’d given him, that dumb grin and bright blue eyes so full of compassion and care. How he carried himself without a care in the world, how his scattered brain seemed to ramble on about the most trivial of things.

“Hmph… what a chump.” Ace mumbled.

Though, deep down he had appreciated the treatment. He was just too stubborn and “cool” to admit it to himself. 

He didn’t think he’d ever have to worry about the man again anyway. No way they were ever going to meet again in a town this big. He’d become just another memory, another face for Ace to push to the back of his mind. 

Though, compared to all the things Ace has been through he felt deep down he’d never forget the kindness Stuart had shown him. 

He sure had a hard time getting it off his mind as he lay in bed waiting to fall asleep that night.


	2. Grease and Grit

The blaring sounds of trash trucks honking was his alarm clock, waking him bright and early for the day ahead. What might happen today? Who knows, every day was either a fun new discovery or forever a struggle to cope with their lifestyle. 

Ace sat up from his mattress, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. He slipped off the tattered and torn thing he called a bed and headed over to their cracked mirror. 

His hair was a mess, but so was everything else about him. When was the last time he bathed? He couldn’t recall, it wasn’t exactly easy to tell if it was him who stunk or the dump around him. Perhaps he could pay a visit to the park sinks later tonight, if maybe he could find some soap and a rag lying around. 

Nonetheless, he took a dollop of grease to his comb and slicked his already greasy hair back. He then slipped into his everyday wear and took a look around him. 

Each member still slept soundly in their own beds, how they managed to stay asleep with the sounds of the trash trucks and the added snores from them individually was beyond him. But, he decided it was best to let them rest. It’d been quite sometime since they’d gone to sleep with full stomachs. 

Lifting the cargo door as quietly as he could, he jumped down from the bed and then lowered it once again. 

The sun was up in the sky, he assumed it might be around 10:00 am. He decided to tackle the first item on his agenda and find some soap. He knew they had plenty of rags scattered around their base. Soap, however, was practically non-existent in their living quarters. 

He began rummaging through the newly arrived trash, searching for bags that had mainly sanitary objects. All he seemed to be finding was empty bottles, worn out loofahs, and hundreds of discarded toothbrushes.

“Boys’ teeths could use a cleanin’…” Ace mumbled, grabbing enough toothbrushes for the lot of them to clean later. 

Finally, he came across a partially used bar of soap. It was old and shriveled, but nonetheless, satisfactory. After all, it did smell vaguely like honey. 

An unusual clunking sound from beyond a mound of trash brought his attention away from thoughts of cleanliness. Odd, it wasn’t the usual clunking of the trucks he was used to hearing. Climbing atop the mound and looking over the side, he was now looking out upon the area where all the broken down cars and metal junk go. 

Under one of the cars he saw a pair of long legs sticking out, the sound of clanking once again echoing in his ears. Ace made note of the pile of car parts laid in a box next to the man under the car, wondering if perhaps they might be of value enough to sell or trade. 

Taking the opportunity while it was still at hand, Ace slid down the mound and tip toed over to the box of parts. He didn’t know much about cars, but most appeared to be what one would find under a car or in the hood. As he was beginning to ready himself to carry the box, the man under the car suddenly rolled out and he froze.

He was ready to make a break for it until he spied a familiar shade of blue atop the man’s head. 

“Ace?” 

Oh no. It couldn’t be…

The blue haired man removed the working goggles from his face, smearing grease over his forehead in the process. Upon seeing him, his face seemed to light up.

“I thought that was you! Can’t mistake that green skin of yours.” Stuart chimed, standing up from the creeper and dusting his gloves off.

He was shirtless and covered in sweat. He’d seemingly already been out for quite awhile based on the grease smudged all over him and the parts he’d already gathered. He had a tool belt around his waist, chalked full of all kinds of wrenches and other tools meant for vehicles. 

“Hi… Stuart.” Ace replied begrudgingly.

Ace had to admit, he’d almost forgotten about the man he’d met only the day prior. But, here he was once again face to face with him, almost once again stealing from him. Ugh, he hated feeling ashamed with himself.

“Thought I’d never run into yous again, but here we are! What brings you?” Stuart asked him, removing a car part he had looped in his belt and placing it in the box.

“Well, could ask you the same thing.” Ace said back, eyes looking him over briefly. “What’s a guy like you doin' out this early in the city dump? And what are all these parts for?” Ace asked, kneeling next to the box with a raised brow.

“Remember how I told you that I’m starting my job at my dad’s auto shop? That’s later today! Thought I’d get a head start and gather up some parts we might be needing. It’s not easy running a private business, my dad needs all the help he can get.” Stuart said, giving him the whole story.

“Well, it’s nice of ya to want to help your pop out…” Ace commented, not exactly too experienced on the whole “parent” thing.

He decided to push that to the back of his mind for now, focusing on Stuart’s presence at the time being.

“Can’t afford your own parts yet?” Ace asked.

“Nah, we spent most the funds on the building and tools first. Dad is working on getting the parts in now, but they won’t be arriving till later this week. Jus’ trying to help us get a head start I guess.” Stuart shrugged, tossing his gloves and goggles into the box now.

Ace nodded, watching Stuart curiously as the man began to pack up his things. He’d placed the roller over his back almost like a backpack, then leaned down to attempt to pick up the box. Ace watched as the lanky guy struggled, only getting it inches off the ground before letting it fall out of his hands. 

“Shit… got more than I thought…” Stuart heaved, wiping his greasy forehead.

“Yeah, you’re in no way fit enough to carry all that.” Ace said, bringing an amusing grin to his face.

“Hey!” Stuart frowned at him. “... maybe you’re right.” 

“You’re way in over your head.” Ace chuckled again and shook his head.

“Well… maybe you could help me?” Stuart asked. “The shop isn’t very far from here.”

“Uhh…” Ace wasn’t fully sure how respond, “I mean, I was kinda busy this morning…”

“Please? I need to get it back before Dad get’s there and opens up. He doesn’t exactly know I’m out here. Or that I borrowed his tools and creeper…” Stuart admitted, tapping his fingers together shyly.

Ace sighed, dragging a hand down his face. As much as he didn’t want to spend his morning with the man he tried to rob yesterday while carrying a heavy box, he didn’t exactly feel he could say no to the guy. After all, he had helped him just the other day. In a way, he sort of owed him.

“I’ll give ya a box of cigarettes if you do.” Stuart told him.

Ace immediately perked up at the offer, looking at Stuart now almost a little too eagerly.

“Fine. I do owe ya for yesterday.” Ace gave in, heading over to his side.

“Oh, thank you, Ace! Thank you.” Stuart thanked ecstatically, reaching down to grab the box once again.

“Yeah, don’t-” Ace paused as he heaved, lifting the box along with Stuart. “Mention it.”

With that, the two men began to make their way out of the dump. On the way there, 2D began to chatter again, to Ace’s dismay. Ah well, he figured it was better then walking there in silence.

“How was the food by the way? Did your friends like it?” Stuart asked.

“Good. They practically devoured it.” Ace told him.

“That’s great, I’m glad you guys got to eat.” Stuart replied.

“Was able to save enough for today’s meals too. So uh… thank you, again.” Ace mumbled out.

Stuart simply nodded, grinning at him warmly. Ace, unable to muster a smile himself, looked down at the box of parts to avoid eye contact.

“You never did answer my question.” Stuart said aloud.

“What question?” Ace asked with a raised brow.

“What you were doing at the dump.” Stuart said.

“Well, I live there. We live there, me and my gang.” Ace told him.

“Oh. Really?” Stuart asked, sounding surprised.

“Somethin' wrong with that?” Ace said defensively. 

“No! Jus surprised that’s all. When you said gang I imagined some hideout with darkly lit rooms and all you sitting in a circle or something like that.” Stuart admitted.

“No… just a couple of semi cargos, old mattresses, and knick knacks here and there. That’s what we call home.” Ace told him.

“What about your parents? You said you guys were just kids after all.” Stuart asked, tilting his head.

“Don’t got any. All of us were either abandoned or ran away from home… we’re each other’s family. Don’t need no one else.” Ace said, looking away as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

“Oh, I see…” Stuart muttered sadly.

Things were quiet now as they continued to make their way down the street. No people were in sight given how early in the morning it was, and not very many people traveled down the street in general given the part of town it was in. Leaving the two men in utter silence as they trekked together.

“Well, I may not met them and barely even know you, but for what it’s worth you sound like good kids. Just from you alone.” Stuart told him.

“Really? Even after I tried to rob ya you still think that about me?” Ace asked half-heartedly. 

“Well, you were just trying to help them after all. Even if your intentions weren’t entirely pure, your heart was still in the right place.” Stuart said, offering him a comforting smile.

“... Guess so.” Ace shrugged, not totally convinced but could see where Stuart was coming from. 

He was just trying to cheer him up, he may as well humor him.

“Nough bout me, what about you?” Ace asked, wanting to change the subject away from him.”Where you from? Already know your ma’s a nurse and pop’s a mechanic.” 

“Oh! We’re from Crawley! That’s in England, if my accent didn’t already give that away.” Stuart giggled. “We moved here only bout a couple months ago cause my dad got offered to open a shop here and my mum managed to land a great job at the local hospital. So, win win for everyone.” 

“What about you? How’re you liking Townsville?” Ace asked.

“S’alright. Never lived in a bustling city before. Happy to finally have a job. Miss all my buds from England, though.” Stuart went on. 

“Sure a friendly guy like you will make friends quick.” Ace told him.

“Ya think? Guess we’ll see… oh! There it is!” Stuart said, using his head to gesture in the distance.

Ace strained to turn enough to see the shop. A wide building in the distance came into view, with a freshly painted sign that read “Tusspot Family Mechanics” hung above it. 

“Your last name is Tusspot?” Ace asked with a grin.  
“No, it’s just Pot. I think Dad just didn’t want the word “Pot” in our title, that’s all.” Stuart replied quickly, though Ace could quickly pick up on him lying.

“Heh, well, mine’s Copular. Guess I could shorten it to Cop if I wanted.” Ace joked.

“Not Ular?” Stuart said back.

“Not on your life.” Ace responded.

They shared a brief laugh before arriving at the back of the shop. Stuart had them set the box down as he reached for his keys, opening the door before lifting the box up once again and shuffling inside. Stuart had Ace set the box down in a corner while he put away his tool belt and creeper back where he must’ve gotten them from. As Stuart walked off, Ace took the time to observe the work space around him.

It was a fairly big workshop, with areas designated for specific jobs. Ace was rather intrigued by it all, but didn’t want to wander off.. Stuart returned with a wet rag, wiping away the grease on his body as he joined Ace’s side once again.

“Nice place, Stuart. Looks like it’ll be fun to work in here.” Ace commented.

“Thanks, but I’m not going to work in here.” Stuart told him, rubbing vigorously at his forehead.

“What? But your job-” 

“I’m going to be the sign spinner!” Stuart exclaimed, pointing at the large red sign in the corner of the building.

It read in all caps “Tusspot Family Mechanics : Now Open!”. Ace blinked, looking at it then back at Stuart with confusion.

“Heh, Dad doesn’t quite trust me working in here yet. Guess I gotta prove it to him first.” Stuart said, eyeing the parts he’d gathered.

“Is that why you went and got all those parts? To impress him?” Ace asked.

“Kinda, I also just wanted to help get the business off the ground.” Stuart said, setting the rag down on a stool. 

“But I saw you with the tools back at the dump, you seem pretty experienced with this stuff already.” Ace told him.

“I’ve practiced and learned a lot on my own, but never really have showed him what I can do yet.” Stuart admitted, fumbling with his hands.

“You should show him how good you are, Stuart. Show your old man what you can really do.” Ace urged.

“F’ink so? Maybe… but he does need a sign spinner so I’ll do that job for now.” Stuart shrugged, rummaging in a box as he removed his uniform. 

“Alright, it’s up to you.” Ace told him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Well, I’m gonna shower real quick. I smell like car grease.” Stuart informed.

“Can’t be as bad as me… wait, shower? Where?” Ace asked, looking around the shop.

“Dad has an employee lounge here, including a bathing room. He spends a lot of time in the shop sometimes that he never comes home. So he basically had his own mini home area installed. It’s actually quite useful.” 

Ace felt the soap bar in his pocket, wondering to himself quietly. He hated sneaking into the park at night and stripping naked in the bathroom just so he could get clean. Not only did it let him be at risk of getting caught, but it also took forever to bathe with just a sink and rag. 

He bit his lip hard, the voice inside him screaming at him to speak up.

“Stuart, I’d hate to be that guy, but… is there anyway I can use that shower too?” Ace asked.

“Hm?” Stuart turned to look at him.

“It’s just, I haven’t showered in awhile and uhh…” Geez, why did he feel so embarrassed admitting this? “I actually can’t remember the last time I took a real shower.” 

“Yeah, Ace. It’d be no problem. You helped me this morning, after all! It’s the least I can do.” Stuart said, smiling at him.

“Oh, okay!” Ace replied, letting a little bit of excitement show through.

“I’ll get done quickly then I’ll let you take your turn, yeah?” Stuart said, heading over to the employee lounge.

“Fine with me, Stu.” Ace nodded, following him to the lounge.

Ace was more than fine with it, cause once he stepped under the warm running water he sighed blissfully. He’d gotten so used to the cold sink water, he’d forgotten what it actually felt like to have a nice warm shower. He let it soak his grease filled hair, feeling it run down his back and all over himself. Looking around the small shower space, he saw a couple bottles of shampoos, conditioners, and soaps available for use. He may have brought his bar of soap he found, but he did take the opportunity to lather his hair with the shampoo and conditioner they had.

Once he was all good and cleansed, he stepped out and dried himself off. Putting his clothes on and combing his hair once again, he observed himself in the mirror. He looked clean, awake, and a lot less greasy than usual. It must’ve been months since he’d been this clean, since he looked this good. He smiled at himself, checking himself out briefly before exiting the employee lounge to go find Stuart. 

He noticed the back door propped open and the faint smell of cigarette smoke drifting through the cracked portion. Opening it slowly, he found Stuart sitting upon the back steps, now fully dressed in his work uniform. A red t-shirt with the shop’s logo and black skinny jeans. He turned to Ace, cigarette in mouth and grinning once he saw him.

“Dang, lookit you now.” Stuart commented, removing the cig from his mouth and puffing out a line of smoke.

“Heh, not too shabby under all the grease and smell, yeah?” Ace chuffed, taking a seat next to Stuart.

“Well, thought you looked fine beforehand. But it’s amazing what wonders a shower will do.” Stuart told him, handing over a box of cigarettes.

Ace took the box, smirking at it pleasingly. Stuart offered his lighter, to which Ace held his cig over it and let it be lit. He took an eager drag from the stick, sighing out smoke with a breath of relief. 

“Thanks.”

“No prob.” Stuart replied, putting his own cig back in his mouth.

The two men sat on the back steps smoking together in silence, watching the sky or the flora around them. Ace felt a contentedness he hadn’t felt in quite awhile as he sat there with Stuart, finding peace in the silence they shared. 

It was strange to Ace, how they’d only met the other day but he already felt quite comfortable around him. When he wasn’t rambling on, Stuart was actually pretty chill to hang with. Ace had only hung out with the Gangreen Gang for so long, he’d almost forgotten what it was actually like to meet new people and make friends.

Friend. Was he really becoming friends with Stuart? Nah, just acquaintances. He still barely knew the guy, after all. He wasn’t even sure if he’d see him again after today. Though, he’d told himself the exact same thing yesterday.

There was a low hum coming from the front of the building and Stuart quickly shot up from his seat.

“Oh! Crap, that’s my Dad. Quick, you better go.” Stuart said, ushering for him to get up.

“Okay, okay. What’s the hurry?” Ace asked, heading around the side of the building with Stuart.

“He, uh, he hates it when he sees me smoking.” Stuart replied, though, Ace didn’t quite feel he was telling the truth. 

“Thank you for helping me again, Ace. I really do appreciate it.” Stuart told him, reaching out a hand for him to shake.

“Yeah, don’t worry bout it.” Ace replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

“You may or may not see me back at the dump every now and then. I’m going to be needing those car parts, after all. Just warning you, in case you don’t want me coming back into your home.” Stuart informed him.

“Eh, I don’t mind. Long as you bring me back a smoke every now and then, me and the boys won’t mind.” Ace said, winking at him. 

Stuart smiled, then turned quickly when a voice called his name. 

“Stuart Pot!”

In response, Stuart snuffed out his cigarette against the wall and tossed it a few feet away.

“Coming, father! Okay, you better go. See you another time, Ace Copular.” Stuart said, waving at him before running off around to the front of the building. 

Ace waved goodbye and watched his long legs carry him away. He snuck up to the wall and peeked around the corner, watching Stuart run up to his dad and stop in front of him. His back was straight, posture proper and hands behind his back. His dad patted him on the shoulder, then ushered for him to join him inside the building. 

Still feeling curious, Ace peeked inside one of the windows of the building and watched the pair make their way over to the box of car parts Stuart had gathered. Stuart’s body language was excited, but restrained as he picked up a few parts to show his dad. Stuart’s dad nodded, ruffling his son’s hair before pointing at the sign in the corner. Stuart nodded, watching his dad leave before looking down at his feet and rubbing his arm. The look on his face seemed wistful, but he regained a smile and picked up the sign. He rushed out of sight and Ace lost track of him after that.

Ace lowered his head from the window, thinking to himself. He sighed, taking a drag from his cigarette before heading off back in the direction of the dump. Unable to get the image of Stuart’s facial expression in response to his father’s reaction out of his mind. Ace felt agitated his dad hadn’t appreciate the gesture more given all the work he knew Stuart had put into gathering the parts. It was the first time he’d really seen Stuart not look too positive with himself.

Guess there was more to the guy than he thought...


	3. A Friend, A Gang, and A Place to Hang

“Hey! Bring those back you damn kids!” 

The furious sound of the man at the hot dog stand rung in his ears as Ace and his gang made a break for it. Around Lil Arturo’s neck was a line of hot dogs hung like a scarf as they made their get away. 

After they’d consumed the last of Stuart’s food supply they’d been so generously given in the past couple days, Ace had to come up with a plan for them to obtain their next meal. In this case, the target was the local hot dog stand on Solace St. 

“Nice job distractin’ him, Snake and Grubber. Nothin’ beats the “Help, my brother got hit by a car” bit.” Ace praised.

“It’s what I live for.” Snake said, bowing as he ran. 

Grubber jumped ecstatically in the air a few times in response to his job well done. 

As they rounded the corner, Ace heard a familiar sound streak across the sky and he had his gang skid to a halt.

“Shit, that sounds like the Powerpuff Girls.” Ace growled, looking around the sky for any sign of them.

“What’re we going to do boss?” Lil Arturo asked.

“I don’t want to lose the hot dogs!” Billy cried out.

“We won’t! Keep ya selves together, now.” Ace had to think quick, it wouldn’t belong before those little brats’ super senses picked up on them.

“Head back to the base. Take the alleyways. I’ll deal with them alone.” Ace announced.

“Alone? But, Ace. They’ll kick your ass-” Snake began, but got cut off when Ace grabbed his shirt.

“For what? Standing around? Minding my own business. I got nothing on me that proves I’ve been up to no good. So get outta here! We’ll meet back up at the base. Got it?” Ace told them.

“Yes sir.” They all chimed, then took off down an alleyway like he’d ordered.

Ace took a deep breath, straightening his outfit and the shades on his face. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it quickly before leaning back against the wall of the building he was currently next to.

Timed perfectly, the girls came into view. They spotted him immediately and zoomed down in front of him. Ace, acting as if he’d just noticed they were there, lifted his head slightly to peer at them from behind his glasses.

“Hey girls.” He said in a friendly tone, removing the cigarette in his mouth with two fingers.

“Alright, Ace. Where are they?” Blossom asked.

“Where’s what?” Ace asked, playing dumb.

“You know why we’re here!” Buttercup accused. 

“Yeah! A nice man said you stole his hot dogs!” Bubbles added.

“What? Mwa? Come on girls, does it look like I got any weenies on me?” Ace asked, opening his coat up to try and make a point.

“Doubt you ever did in the first place…” Buttercup mumbled.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean you lil twerp-” Ace began, but stopped when Blossom flew in front of his face.

“Enough stalling, Ace. Where’s the rest of your gang?” Blossom asked.

“How’s I supposed to know? I may be their leader, but I don’t control every aspect of their existence. If they stole some hot dogs, then I apologize. I’ll give em a hard scoldin’ later, don’t you worry.” Ace told them.

“Liar!” Bubbles yelled.

“Just tell us where they ran off to,” Buttercup began, grabbing the collar of his jacket, “or we’re going to have to-”

“What? Beat me up? Throw me in jail for somethin’ you have no proof of me doin’.” Ace spat.

“If that’s how it’s got to be.” Buttercup growled.

“No, he’s right.” Blossom interrupted. 

“What? But, Blossom you can’t possibly believe him.” Bubbles said.

“I don’t.” Blossom stated, flying to move Buttercup away from Ace. “But we can’t do anything without proof. If Ace is here, the rest of the Gangreen Gang can’t be far. Come on.” Blossom ordered, taking off into the sky.

“Ugh, fine..” Buttercup sneered, flying after her sister.

“I got my eye on you.” Bubbles said, looking at Ace with one eye open before taking off after the rest of her siblings.

Ace let out a sigh of relief, taking another drag from his cig before walking off down the street.

He’d managed to outwit the Powerpuff Girls for once, a rare occasion indeed. He was still going to have to stall time until the girls gave up their search, however. Who knew how long that was going to take.

As he made his way through the city, he tried to think of a way he could make time go by faster. He could always go to the mini-mart and place some arcade games. But, he had no quarters on him. He could steal some, but then that put him at risk of being caught. No way he’d sit around and beg for change either.

“Hey! You need auto repairs?” A familiar voice called out. “Come to Tusspot Family Mechanics!”

Ace perked up and looked across the street. There stood the tall and lanky Stuart, dressed in his work uniform and spinning his sign in hand. Well, at least trying to. He was terrible at it, and could only spin it once before losing balance and dropping it to the ground. Ace couldn’t help but snicker at Stuart’s feeble attempts. The poor guy wasn’t as good a sign spinner was he was a mechanic it seemed.

“Oh damn it… uh, come get your auto repairs! Fair prices and great service!” Stuart announced to all the passersbys, but everyone walked right past him. 

He looked defeated, frowning and gripping the sign in his hands. Ace watched as he then walked to sit on a nearby bench, pulling out a water bottle from under it to take a sip. 

Ace decided he needed a visit right about then and made his way across the street. The image of his reaction the other day flashed in his mind, the same melancholy look he’d had in response to his father was now displayed on his face once again. It was unlike Ace, but he felt a strong need deep down to try and cheer him up.

As he approached him, he continued to look worn out and troubled until he spotted Ace. The man’s facial expression changed in an instant to one of pure delight. Geez, he must be having a bad day if he was this excited to see him.

“Ace! You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Stuart said, sitting up from the bench to approach him.

“Sup, Stuart. How’s the job?” Ace asked, leaning against the crosswalk pole.

“Unfulfilling… I’m not sure if I’ve convinced even one person to check out the shop. I don’t think I’m cut out for the whole sign spinning shtick.” Stuart told him, looking down at the sign in his hands.

“You weren’t exactly graceful.” Ace commented, giving him a side grin.

“I still have to try.” Stuart said, sitting back down on the bench with a huff. “I can’t just tell my dad I can’t do it. He’d think I’m a slacker…” 

“You are most definitely not a slacker, Stu. You do more hard work than I’ve ever done in my entire life.” Ace told him in an attempt to cheer him up.

“Don’t feel like it, though.” Stuart sighed, leaning his chin against the sign. “Nothin’ I do ever seems to amount to much, really… S’why I get stuck with being a sign spinner instead of a mechanic working in the shop.”

Ace frowned, feeling genuinely sympathetic for the poor guy. All he wanted to do was prove himself useful to his old man. It made Ace feel agitated, honestly. Why did Stuart have to prove himself to anyone anyway? Especially his own father. 

Ace crossed his arms, deep in thought. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who needed to pass time today. Stuart didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve to be stuck on a street corner in the heat. Spinning a sign that no one is going to bother to read or pay attention to. Ace had to take matters into his own hands, knowing the well mannered Stuart was probably less willing to rebel without an influence. 

In this case, himself.

“You know, you look like you could use a break, Stu.” Ace spoke up.

“Well, it is almost my break time… just twenty minutes away.” Stuart said, looking up at him with those deep blue eyes of his.

“Nah, you’re going to take it now. How long do you got?” Ace asked.

“An hour.” 

“Perfect.” Ace smirked, then gestured for Stuart to follow him. “Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” Stuart asked, standing up from the bench.

“Wherever you wanna go, Stu. I’ll be your chaperone.” Ace replied.

“Well… I know it’s nothing special, but I saw a really cool music shop a couple days ago. It’s a few blocks down, I’ve been dying to check it out.” Stuart told him, pointing in a direction across the road.

“Sounds good. Then we can get a bite to eat.” Ace said gesturing for him to follow him across the street.

“Yeah! That sounds great!” Stuart exclaimed, his spirits seeming to be lifted.

Ace grinned, pleased with himself for improving Stuart’s mood. It was a subtle thing he had done, but he had a feeling it meant a great deal to Stuart in end. 

Once they reached the music video Stuart had talked about, Ace took a look at the exterior briefly before following him to the front entrance.

“I think I robbed this place once.” Ace told him, pulling the handle bar on the door.

“Oh… will they recognize you then?” Stuart asked, seeming concerned.

“Nah, it happened at night. And it wasn’t me, technically. We threw our buddy Lil Arturo through the shop window and Big Billy grabbed a bunch of the CDs. Never got caught.” Ace told him, pride in his voice.

“Lil Arturo? Big Billy? Are these your friends from your gang?” 2D asked, curious now.

“Yep! A few, then there’s Snake and Grubber. Then yours truly, the leader. Together, we’re the unstoppable Gangreen Gang.” Ace boasted, lifting his chin in the air.

“Gangreen Gang? Catchy… oh! They have The Human League!” Stuart exclaimed, his attention now quickly taken by a row of CDs. 

Ace’s time for bragging was short lived, but he didn’t mind. This was an opportunity to see what Stuart’s music taste was like, so he came up behind him to peak over his shoulder as he shuffled through the stacks. 

“Gosh, this band is my favorite. Look! They have Dare! I’ve always wanted that album. Hysteria, that’s a good one too. Oh! Look, They have The Clash too!” Stuart’s excitement was all over the place as he rummaged through all his favorite albums and artists.

Ace could only sit back and watch the excited blue-haired man, watching his long arms reach left and right as he checked through them all. It was an amusing display to say the least, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t feel a tad bit happy for him enjoying himself so much. 

“I got a whole bunch of these at my house already, but I’d love to own some of these deluxe editions. I’ll just get three for now.” Stuart said, turning to Ace with three CDs in his hands.

“Just three?” Ace asked, eyeballing the price tags on them and cringing slightly. If he had that much money he’d be able to feed his gang for a whole week.

“Dad has been paying me after each shift, so I have the money now.” Stuart told him, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a few wadded up twenty dollar bills.

“Still don’t keep them in your wallet, eh Stu?” Ace asked, calling back to when they first met.

“After my experience with you, hell no.” Stuart grinned.

Ace chuckled to himself, watching Stuart pass him by to set the CDs up on the counter to pay. As Stuart was paying, Ace’s attention was drawn back to the CDs again. Now was his chance to take something if he really wanted to. There were so many choices though, and he wasn’t certain about what he had already. Stuart’s voice thanking the cashier made him react quickly, grabbing blindly for a CD before stuffing it in his jacket. Playing it cool, he walked to meet Stuart at the entrance before both men left the shop together.

“I can’t wait to get home and play these” Stuart said happily, peeking into his bag as he looked over his purchases.

“Are they that good?” Ace asked.

“Yes! They’re the best! Have you never heard them before?” Stuart asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Can’t say I have.” Ace replied.

“Oh, you have to one day, Ace.” Stuart shuffled the bag in his hands, “I have a pretty cool CD player in my room, if you’d ever want to come over one day and listen…” 

“Really? You’d want to invite me over to your house?” Ace asked, looking at Stuart a little dumbfoundedly. 

“Well, yeah. If you’d want to, of course. I’m not gonna force you or nothin’. Just… letting you know the option is there.” Stuart fumbled over his words, rubbing his fingers over his knuckles as he spoke. 

Ace honestly wasn’t at all too sure about how he felt on the idea. In fact, he still wasn’t positive on how he felt about Stuart in general. He was a nice guy and all, but they weren’t exactly buddies. Sure they got along now, but Ace felt it was only because he was humoring the guy and only being nice to him for the sake of gaining something out of him. They were just too different, and lived very different lives, Stuart didn’t need someone like him around. 

As he was lost deep in thought, a loud crash from within a trash bin they passed tore him from his thoughts. It must’ve caught Stuart off guard, cause he jumped slightly and clasped onto his arm in reaction to it.

“What on earth?” Stuart wheezed.

“Calm your nerves, probably an alley cat or somethin’.” Ace assured, walking up to the large container and opening the lid.

That was when he was met with four pairs of familiar eyes staring up at him from within the trash bin. He gasped, opening the lid fully when he realized who they belonged to.

“Guys!?” Ace exclaimed.

“Ace!” His gang exclaimed, rushing out of the trashcan to tackle their leader.

“You didn’t get beaten up!” Billy said, squeezing Ace in his arms.

“We thought they’d put you in jail for sure!” Lil Arturo told him.

“We were on our way to the dump, but heard them fly by ssso we hid in this trash bin.” Snake informed him.

Grubber was hopping up and down, grabbing onto Ace’s arm in the process.

“We’re so happy you’re alright!” Billy cried, squeezing him harder.

“G-guys… please… I can’t-” Ace’s voice was cut off by Billy’s bicep.

“I think you might be suffocating him.” Stuart’s small voice spoke through the midst of their chatter.

Each gang member’s heads turned to look at Stuart, their eyes trailing over him rapidly. Suddenly, Ace was let go and the rest of his gang crowded around Stuart in a circle.

“Who’s this? Ssskinny ain’t he?” Snake asked.

“Is this the guy you told us about? Stewie right?” Lil Arturo said, picking at Stuart’s pants.

“He’s so tall! And so blue!” Billy said with wonder, hands petting through Stuart’s blue hair.

“N-no, S-stuart.” Stuart managed to get out, frozen stiff as the gang observed him entirely.

“Hey, hey! Hands off!” Ace yelled after he regained his breath.

Ace rushed to put himself between Stuart and the rest of his gang, checking Stuart all around to make sure they hadn’t taken his CDs or pick-pocketed him in the process. 

“You guys are going to give him a heart attack, crowdin’ him like that.” Ace huffed, turning to his gang with his hands on his hips.

“Sorry, boss. We don’t get to meet a lot of new people that often.” Lil Arturo said, looking down at his feet.

“Is this not the guy you told us about? The one you tried to rob?” Snake asked. 

“Yeah! The guy who gave you food and cigarettes and took a shower with?” Billy said aloud.

“We didn’t take a shower together, idiot! He let me take a shower! Alone!” Ace’s face felt hot, crossing his arms in embarrassment.

“You told them about me?” Stuart asked quietly, looking over Ace’s shoulder.

“I mean, yeah. Sorry, we tell each other everything and-”

“No, Ace. It’s okay! I’m just, kinda flattered you’d tell your cool gang about someone like me.” Stuart told him.

“Wait, you are?” Ace asked in shock.

“Well, yeah.” 2D shifted the bag in his hands. “Every time you spoke about your gang I always thought they sounded so cool, so actually getting to meet them now and they already know who I am… ya know.”

Actually, Ace didn’t know. Looking over his scruffy gang of friends, he honestly didn’t see what someone like Stuart could see in them. At least, in the way he did. He’d never say it to their faces, but he believed deep down they were a talented bunch of kids, smart in their own ways. They meant a lot to him, and he honestly thought they were the most loyal and entertaining individuals anyone could meet. He never thought any normal person in society could view them that way, but somehow Stuart seemed to. 

Especially as he approached each one of them individually to introduce himself.

“Hello! I heard Ace call you Billy, so you got to be Big Billy!” Stuart addressed as he shook Billy’s hand.

“Yeah! That’s me. You’re smart.” Billy said happily.

“And, given by your height I’m going to guess you’re Lil Arturo?” Stuart asked, leaning down to shake Arturo’s hand.

“Jus’ cause you’re Ace’s pal, I won’t be insulted by that.” Lil Arturo told him, gripping his hand and shaking it.

“Sssnake. A pleasure.” Snake introduced himself, tipping his hat.

“Pleasure is all mine! And then that leaves… you must be Grubber!” Stuart said, looking at Grubber.

Grubber nodded vigorously, blowing a few raspberries to further the confirmation.

“Can’t believe you remembered all their names.” Ace commented, joining Stuart’s side and beaming with pride.

“I listen, Ace.” Stuart told him, nudging his shoulder playfully.

“Oh! Can he come over and see our base?” Billy asked.

“What?” Ace turned to his gang, raising a brow.

“Yeah! We could show him around, show him our stuff.” Snake continued.

“We can have lunch together too. We got plenty of hot dogs.” Arturo added, holding up the line of weenies around his neck.

Grubber blew raspberries in approval, tugging at Stuart’s hand eagerly.

“Guys, Stuart has a job to get back to. He can afford better food too, best to leave him be.” Ace interjected, ushering his gang away from the blue-haired man.

“Actually, that sounds amazing.” Stuart spoke up.

“Huh?” Ace looked back at him with confusion. “But your break is almost over.”

“I know, but… Dad never comes to check on me, really. He just kinda sees me out and waits for me to come back at the end of the shift.” Stuart admitted, rubbing his arm.

“Serious?” Ace was in disbelief his own father was that trusting of him, or, perhaps it was the other way around. “Well… if that’s the case…”

Ace looked back at his gang, each of them staring at him with wide and expectant eyes. They really wanted to show Stuart their base. Ace was hesitant, but for his own reasons. He knew now wasn’t the best time to explain to them why exactly he was either. So, he had no choice really but to give in. One visit shouldn’t hurt.

“I guess he can come over and hang for the day.” Ace announced, finally giving in.

“Yay!” The gang cheered, rushing to Stuart’s side as they all began to lead him down the street.

“I can’t wait to show you our home! We can watch tv and eat plenty of those hot dogs!” Billy rambled on.

“You can see my bottle cap collection too.” Snake added.

“C’mon guys, don’t overwhelm him again.” Ace sighed, following after them.

They’d hitched a ride on the back of a trash truck to make the trip to the dump shorter. Upon arrival, Ace’s gang practically carried Stuart inside. Each of them taking a limb and dragging him toward their base. Ace chased after them, following as close as he could next to Stuart to make sure he wasn’t in distress or uncomfortable. 

Surprisingly, the look on Stuart’s face was one of pure glee. He was smiling widely, listening to everything they had to say and tell him. Once they’d reached the semi cargos, the gang members waited behind Stuart eagerly for his reaction. 

“Wow! You guys really decked these things out, huh?” Stuart said, approaching the cargos and looking them over with interest.

“Snake did most the decorating, Big Billy did most the moving.” Lil Arturo told him.

“It was Ace’s idea to use the cargos. He found them in the first place.” Snake said, looking back at their leader.

“Smart, Ace!” Stuart complimented him, looking back and giving him a smile.

“Heh, what can I say?” Ace shrugged.

“Well, boys. Let’s get this meat cooking before it goes bad.” Snake called as he began to put together a makeshift fire pit.

“I’ll get the roasting sticks!” Lil Arturo announced, running and jumping into one of the cargos. 

“Want to light the fire?” Ace asked Stuart.

“Oh! Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Stuart smiled, pulling out his lighter from his pants pocket. 

Stuart approached the pile of sticks, letting Snake place down a few crumpled pieces of paper before lighting them and blowing to ignite the flames. Snake then took a seat, patting the space next to him for Stuart to join him. Stuart smiled widely, sitting down with a plop and looking at Ace heartily.

Ace figured he wanted him to sit next to him too, so he stepped around the fire and joined him. That was when Lil Arturo arrived with the roasting spits, handing one to each of the gang members before they all sat around the fire pit. Each boy was given one hot dog to roast, Ace grabbed for the others to make sure they were saved for later.

As each member stuck their stick into the fire, Ace’s eyes rarely ever left Stuart. He watched as the man’s excitement seemingly never died down. He’d look to all of them enthusiastically, chiming into their conversations and exclaiming praise. His usual fidgeting mannerisms were present, but they seemed to be caused by an overjoyous feeling rather than an anxious one.

It was when Stuart told a joke that Ace finally had to look away, only because he was laughing so hard he had to cover his face.

“Geez, Ace. Why didn’t you tell use this dude was so hilarious.” Snaked gasped between his wheezes.

“Didn’t know he was, sorry guys. Shoulda’ told us yous was a comedian sooner, Stu.” Ace prodded his side, snickering some more.

“Oh, come on. That was one of my weaker ones. There’s plenty more where that came from, just never been able to try em out till now that’s all.” Stuart told them, taking a bite from his hot dog.

“Please, those could work on anyone.” Lil Arturo chimed, sitting crossed legged as he stared at Stuart.

“Well, you guys are actually the first real company I’ve been with since I moved here. So, you’re my guinea pigs when it comes to these jokes. Glad to see they’re working out after all, hehe.” Stuart said, his last few chuckles almost sounding like ones filled with relief.

“Well, we’re honored to be your first audience.” Snake nodded.

“Yeah! You’re a fun guy!” Billy exclaimed.

Grubber nodded in agreement, making Stuart smile bashfully and look at his lap.

“Thanks you guys. Thanks for making me feel welcome. First time I have ever since I moved here. This is all I’ve ever wanted really.” Stuart told them, looking at them all with eyes full of fondness.

“What? Eating weenies by the fire with a bunch of delinquents?” Snake asked, bringing chuckles from all of them.

“Yeah… exactly.” Stuart hummed, returning to eating his hot dog.

It was at that moment when Ace began to realize; when things started to fall into place. It all made sense now, the way Stuart acted, how fast he took to him, how eager he was to meet and hang out with his gang. Stuart was lonely, he missed his friends from England. He just wanted to be around someone and be a part of something again. Ace already knew the guy was a tad clingy and had a tendency to ramble, but it was only because of how genuinely happy was to be hanging out with someone. 

Ace had been that for him the past couple days, he’d been that someone. Now he was meeting the rest of his friends he’d boasted about every time they’d ran into each other, of course he was delighted. 

His views on Stuart had changed in that moment, feeling as if he’d gained a deeper understanding for the way he was. There really was more to this man than he’d ever could have imagined, or assumed.

It’s all Ace could think about through the rest of their meal. Through the rest of his visit even. It wasn’t long before the sun was beginning to set, and Stuart told them he was going to have to return to his dad’s shop to clock out from his shift. 

However, a ring from inside Stuart’s shirt pocket caused the man to walk off to go find privacy. Funny, guess he actually had a real phone too. When he came back, he informed Ace they wouldn’t be going to the shop, but his house instead.

“Dad said he’s got to stay longer in the shop tonight, so he clocked me out and told me to head home.” Stuart told Ace, exiting the semi cargo.

“You weren’t kiddin’ about him not even checkin’ if you were doing your job after all.” Ace chuffed.

“Yeah…” Stuart said half-heartedly, turning away.

“You’ll come back, right?” Billy asked, tugging at Stuart’s arm.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Snake said, offering his fist in his direction.

“Heh, maybe. You guys are a cool bunch. Don’t change on me.” Stuart said, smiling and fist bumping Snake. 

“See ya, bud.” Lil Arturo waved goodbye, followed by Grubber.

Stuart waved to the gang before preparing to leave. However, Ace quickly joined his side. He figured it was the “polite” thing to do to walk him home. That, and he didn’t want Stuart walking the streets alone at night. There were things that roamed the city at night that only Ace knew about, and there’s no way Ace wanted Stuart to fall prey to them. So, he stuck close to him as they walked the blocks together. 

By the time they reached Stuart’s house, the sun had set and night time had settled upon the city. Stuart had a home in one of the neighborhood communities on the outskirts of Townsville. It was almost like Ace had pictured it : a two story home, white picket fence, and a couple cars parked in the driveway. Stuart approached the fence, unlocking it but stopping to turn back and look at him.

“Thank you for walking me home, Ace. And thank you for letting me meet your gang members and inviting me to your place. I really did enjoy their company, your base is really cool too.” Stuart told him, giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah? I’m glad to hear that Stuart. They definitely enjoyed havin’ you over, and uh, so did I.” Ace chuckled, leaning his arms against the fence.

“I really do appreciate it.” Stuart’s hands gripped the fence posts. “I haven’t had that much fun in awhile.. thank you.” Stuart said, looking at him with soft eyes.

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” Ace nodded.

Stuart gave him one last smile before turning to start heading up his sidewalk. Ace bit his lip, something deep inside him was screaming at him to speak up. 

“You know, you’re always welcome back at our base. If you ever want to drop by to hang or somethin’. We’re usually around in the afternoons, and I can always walks ya home too…” Ace called after him, feeling relieved to finally get the offer off his chest.

Stuart stopped in his tracks, turning back and looking at him with wide eyes full of hope.

“Really?” Stuart asked, lifting his bag of CDs up to his chest.

“Totally. You’re our friend now, Stu.” 

Those words definitely hit a chord in the man, because his smile managed to grow wider and his posture softened.

“Okay… okay! I’ll, uh, swing by whenever I have time off work or on my breaks. Yeah!” Stuart exclaimed, his voice full of enthusiasm.

“Sounds good.” Ace agreed, honestly just enjoying Stuart’s reaction.

“And, you’re always welcome too you know, Ace. To my room to hang. I have CDs, zombie movies, and a lot of other cool stuff we could do.” Stuart told him, pointing up at the second story. 

“Yeah, man. I’ll definitely have to drop by one day then. I’ll see ya around then, yeah Stu?” Ace waved.

“Yeah! See ya!” Stuart waved back, turning now with a pep in his step as he walked inside his home.

Ace felt a lightness in his chest, he’d really made that man’s night. He felt pride, even more so, he felt happy for Stuart. Perhaps this was the pick me up the man so desperately needed in this new city he’d moved to. A friend, a gang, and a place to hang.

However, Ace knew everything was going to have to be timed a certain way. Things were going to have to happen a certain way as well. 

One, Stuart would have to be home by dark. Two, Ace and the rest of his gang can not be out after dark. 

It was for his safety, for Stuart’s, for all of theirs. He’d never really told the boys why they’d moved their base to the city dump, or why he never lets them rob or go out at night anymore. Ace knew why, he knew exactly why. He’d made deals with the wrong individuals, fallen into debuts he couldn’t repay. If they were to learn about his location or his affiliation with Stuart, all it would bring is trouble. It’s why Ace had been so hesitant about letting Stuart learn their bases’ location in the first place.

He was already taking a huge risk walking himself back at this hour. He swore to himself it was going to be a one time thing, and from now on he’d be sure to be extra careful. For now, he tried his best to focus on other things as he slinked in the shadows on his way back to the dump. 

He began to wonder when he might see Stuart again, what they might do, what they might talk about. It was the first time since they met that he was excited to see him again. Ace had a new friend, he only hoped he wouldn’t manage to screw it up somehow.


	4. Games

Finally, the bag that had been tossed over his head was removed. Ace discovered he was in a dark room, dimly lit by a faint bulb hanging by a single cord from the ceiling. He wasn’t tied up or anything, so he stood and quickly began to look for a way out. However, a corner of the room caught his eye. A lone chair, and upon that chair sat what he considered Townsville’s worst nightmare.

“ _Ace…_ ” The voice cooed, face leaning into the view of the light. “ _So_ nice of you to drop by.”

“HIM…” Ace said aloud, dusting off his jacket. “I knew that “Free Soda Stand” was too good to be true. Why’d you bring me here? What do you want? Couldn’t you have just poofed me here instead of kidnappin’ me?”

“Silly, Ace. Didn’t you see the news? Last time I fought those **damn Powerpuff Girls..** They took my powers away. They drained me… _kapoot_.” HIM explained, leaning in his chair dramatically.

“Yeah, that was some showdown… but what does that have to do with me?” Ace asked, keeping his distance from the devil.

“Because you’re a _friend_. A villain like me, who **hates the Powerpuff Girls with every fiber of his being..** And friends _help_ each other.” HIM grinned, leaning his chin atop his claws.

“You know it’s been years since I ever called myself a villain, and no. We’re not friends. All you’ve ever done to me and my boys is beat us up and get us into trouble.” Ace sneered, crossing his arms.

“ _Ah _, your boys. How are they, _hm?_ Well fed? Happy? Do you _struggle_ everyday just to keep them alive?” HIM prodded, clearly trying to strike a nerve in him.__

____

It was working, cause Ace frowned and looked away briefly.

“ _I see…_ then that is why I make this offer. You see, I have _quite_ the savings from my past _escapades_. Finally have a reason to put them to use. I’m hiring villains, or, _misunderstood_ individuals like you all around Townsville to help me. In return, I _give_ them what they desire most. In your case… I _assume_ you are in need of some cash?” HIM grinned.

Ace tapped his fingers against his arm in deep thought. Things were getting harder for him and his gang these days. Food was scarce, money was hard to come by, and they barely had anything but the clothes on their backs. He could see it in their eyes everyday that they were unhappy. Ace wanted nothing but for them to live a decent life, as decent of a life you could live on the streets. 

He didn’t trust HIM in the slightest, but if it was a chance to gain a means of providing for his gang… he had to give it a chance.

“Fine. I’m listenin’…”  
_________________________________________________________________________

“Ace? You alrigh’?”

The sound of Stuart’s soft voice tore him from the memory, bringing him back to the reality he was in. The chatter of his gang walking behind him, while Stuart trotted beside him with a cig poking out of his mouth. 

What were they doing again? Oh! That’s right. They were going to the arcade. It was one of Stuart’s days off, so Ace thought he’d bring him along to one of their favorite places to hang. 

Good, he was all caught up.

Now he just had to push the memory of the deal he’d made with HIM to the back of his mind for the rest of the day. Easy.

“Y-yeah. Yeah. I’m good, just ponderin’ bout… what games I’m going to kick ass in today.” He replied, leaning his head back and nodding.

“They didn’t have any arcades where I was from, I only saw them on tv shows and movies! I’m super grateful for you guys inviting me.” Stuart said, looking at all of them with a grin.

“Course, always could use a plusss one.” Snake chimed, slapping Stuart on the back.

“Hey, hey, Stewie, can I ride on your back again?” Lil Arturo asked, tugging at his pant leg.

“Sure, it’s good exercise.” Stuart said, leaning down to let Arturo hop on his shoulders before rising again.

“Keep that up, he’ll never want to come down.” Ace told Stuart, eyeballing the gleeful Arturo.

“I don’t mind Ace, really. He’s light as a feather.” Stuart assured him.

“Alright then. Hey, while you’re up there Arturo why don’t you keep a lookout, eh? Scope out some potential earnins’ for us, or keep an eye out for the Powerpuff Girls.” Ace ordered.

“You got it boss.” Lil Arturo saluted, then began scanning the area.

“Who are these Powerpuff Girls I keep hearing you guys talk about?” Stuart asked, “The name kinda makes them sound… goofy.”

“They’re goofy lookin, but so much more. They got powers, man. Like actual powers. Laser eyes, flying, super strength, the whole shabang. They like to pick on us simply because we cause a little riff raff here and there. Nothin’ serious, though. We used to be worse in our teens, but we’ve lightened up. Ain’t that right boys?” Ace said, looking back at his gang.

“Yeah! We used to go out and spray graffiti three times a week! Now we only do it once a week!” Big Billy chimed. 

“See, we’re maturin’. Doesn’t mean we don’t know how to have fun every once and awhile.” Ace told Stuart, placing his hands in his pants pockets.

“Geez, I hope I don’t ever run into them then.” Stuart contemplated.

“Don’t worry, they won’t pick on yous. You’re too goody-goody.” Ace told him, ruffling a hand through his blue hair. 

“Hey! Am not! I can… rebel.” Stuart pouted.

“Heh, I’d give a nickel to see that.” Ace snickered.

“Fountain spotted!” Arturo called, leaning over Stuart’s head to point.

“Bingo. Good eye, Arturo. Hey, Stu. I need to borrow him for a second. Guys, follow my lead.” Ace ordered, grabbing Arturo off of Stuart’s shoulders as he began to carry him to the fountain.

Stuart watched the gang walk off ahead of him, pausing in confusion as to what they might be doing. He observed as they crowded around the fountain, using their bodies to hide the whole thing as Arturo jumped in. Stuart’s eyes widened as he watched Arturo wad around the water, scooping up coins and stuffing them in his pants pockets at an impressive speed. They were too quick for Stuart to react properly, and by the time he finally processed they were stealing coins from fountain they’d all returned to his side.

“Alright Arturo, empty em out.” Ace commanded, holding Arturo upside down as he began to shake the little kid zealously.

Piles of quarters and other various coin spilled out from Arturo’s pockets and into Snake’s hat as he held it out eagerly. Eventually, all the coins had been emptied and Snake’s cap was now heavy with change.

“Okay, we split it between all of us.” Ace said, as he began to pass out handfuls of quarters to his gang and Stuart.

“Ace… these are wishing coins. We can’t take em.” Stuart said, looking at the quarters in his palms.

“Stu, the people who tossed em obviously could do without em. Besides, you know the city collects them at night anyway, right? They’ll be fine without a few extra coin being put into their city budget, kay?” Ace explained, trying to help ease Stuart’s worries.

“Okay… guess that makes sense.” Stuart said, smiling slightly at him.

“Rebel, right Stu?” Ace smirked, flipping a nickel in Stuart’s direction.

Stuart caught the coin after fumbling with it briefly, looking down at it before giggling to himself.

“Now c’mon, boys. The arcade awaits.” 

Once they arrived at the minimart and found their way into the arcade, they all split up to go and try their luck at their favorite games. Ace brought Stuart over to his own personal favorite, the one based off the Powerpuff Girls.

“I likes to imagine I’m the big monster fightin’ them off.” Ace explained, slipping his coins into the slot.

“Guessing I’m going to play the girls then, huh?” Stuart asked, putting in his own coins.

“I’d rather die than play as them, Stu.” Ace huffed, gripping the controls and hitting the two player button.

“Geez they’re that bad, huh? Well, I have to warn ya. I’m pretty good at video games.” Stuart grinned, taking his own joysticks in hand.

“Yes. They are.” Ace said, raising a brow at Stuart’s last comment. “Yeah? Thought you said you never played arcade games before.”

“No, but I have a playstation.” Stuart explained.

“No kid? Ok, I’m totally comin’ over to visit tonight.” Ace said excitedly.

“Okay! I just haven’t cleaned up in awhile.” Stuart told him.

“Stu, I live in a dump. Your dirty is my spotless.” Ace joked.

“Oh. Right, haha.” 

The game finished the beginning cutscene and the fighting began. Ace’s character, a giant red monster, came into view while Stuart’s Powerpuff Girls flew into frame as well.

Stuart wasn’t kidding when he said he was good at gaming, his hands had to be moving at a hundred miles per hour. However, Ace was experienced with the techniques and familiarity of the game and quickly regained his advances on Stu. The two men eventually got so focused, they were pressed shoulder to shoulder with their eyes glued to the screen.

“So these girls, what’re their names?” Stuart asked, tapping at the firing button rapidly.

“The pink one, the leader, is Blossom. The annoyingly sweet blue one is Bubbles  
The green one is a little pissy, that’s Buttercup.” Ace sputtered out, focusing hard on firing at Stuart.

“How many times have you had run ins with em? They seem pretty young. Are all the powers they’re using in this game their actual ones?” Stuart continued to ask.

“Too many to count. They’ve been around since I was a teen. Been a pain in ass ever since.” Ace slammed his hand down on the fire button. “Yeah, this game is pretty accurate to the real thing. Definitely doesn’t capture the real pain and agony they cause.”

“Well, no hard feelings then.” 

“What?” Ace began, but noticed Stuart’s hands working rapidly against the buttons.

Ace watched with horror and fascination as Stuart maneuvered the Powerpuff Girls to attack his monster, making use of the combos to deliver numerous blows to his character. In what seemed like only a few seconds, Ace was beat. Ace stared at Stuart with wide eyes, shades fallen slightly to reveal his round, pink scleras. 

“H-how!?” Ace shrieked.

“Well, I bided some time to learn all the moves and controls. Then, I went in for the kill.” Stuart grinned ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself.

“You smug bastard.” Ace couldn’t help but smile himself, there’s no way could stay mad at him for long. Not when he had that goofy smile stuck on his face.

“I toldya I’m good at gaming.” Stuart boasted, nudging him playfully before bending down to collect his tickets.

“Ok, hot stuff. You won one game. I won’t go easy on ya for all the rest. C’mon, let’s see how good you are at air hockey.” Ace gestured, Stuart following close behind.

Well, Ace was wrong. Stuart managed to kick his ass at almost every game they played. The only upside being Stuart was racking up tickets by the hundreds. His losing streak eventually got to the point where the last thing they hadn’t tried was a “Test Your Strength” game. Ace had always avoided that one, given it seemed pointless and unentertaining. However, when Stuart had made a comment about who was the strongest of the two Ace was ready to step up to the challenge. 

“I’ll go first.” Stuart said, grabbing the rubber hammer and stepping up to the machine.

Ace watched Stuart reel back with all his might before slamming the hammer down onto the surface. The indicator rose just a little over a quarter of the way up before falling.

“67. Not too bad. Ace?” Stuart shrugged, handing the hammer over to Ace.

“Never done this before, but, alright.” Ace said, taking the hammer and approaching the machine.

He had no idea what his results would be, but he might as well give it a shot. There had to be at least one thing he could beat Stuart in. Rolling up his sleeves, he took a deep breath and swung the hammer behind his back before slamming it down dead center. He heard the sound of the indicator rise and quickly looked up to see his score.

“... 93.” Ace breathed out.

“Holy shit.” Stuart mumbled, looking at Ace with pupils enlarged.

Ace, suddenly feeling cocky, set the hammer atop his shoulder and turned slowly around to face Stuart. Plastered upon his face was the biggest shit eating grin Stuart had ever seen.

“Guess all that runnin’ away and fightin’ with the Powerpuff Girls was good for somethin’ after all. I’m jacked!” Ace bragged, flexing his arm in the process.

“Sure, you’re bout as scrawny as I am.” Stuart chuckled, shaking his head as he approached Ace.

“You don’t know that. Never seen my muscles under all of this.” Ace said, gesturing to himself. “Face it, Stu. You’re just jealous of my super strength.” Ace hummed, leaning down to collect his tickets.

“Fine.” Stuart rolled his eyes. “I am jealous of your super strength, Ace. If that makes you feel better about all the other times I beat you today.”

That comment earned him a playful punch to the shoulder, but Stuart just laughed and rubbed away the pain. 

They all ended up cashing their tickets in for various different prizes. Grubber and Lil Arturo chose different candies, while Billy picked out a duck stuffed animal. Snake spent his on a couple new wristbands, while Ace only had enough to afford one of the smallest prizes.

“Well, I don’t have very many options.” Ace sighed, in the end choosing a couple packs of gum.

Stuart was still cashing in his tickets after the gang finished picking out their prizes, so they waited at the Arcade entrance until Stuart arrived with a small box in hand.

“What did you get?” Ace asked, eyeballing the rectangular box.

“Ah, it’s just a pencil holder.” Stuart replied, putting the box in his shirt pocket. Though, it was a bit big for it.

“Cool. Let’s get outta here then.” Ace waved, waiting for everyone to join him before they headed out of the building.

“Listen, boys. I’m going to hang at Stuart’s tonight. There’s still some quarters left over, enough to buy a few street tacos or somethin’. You guys have the rest and go get a bite to eat.” Ace told them, handing the bag over to Snake.

“Thanksss, you two have fun.” Snake hissed.

“Bye, Stewie!” Lil Arturo called.

“Bye bye!” Big Billy waved, followed by Grubber waving as well.

“Bye guys! Have a good afternoon.” Stuart called, then joined Ace’s side as the two began to head in the direction of his home.

As they began to walk, Ace noticed Stuart fumbling with the box in his shirt pocket every now and then. Eventually, it stuck out like a sore thumb and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Y'all right, Stu? Is that box botherin’ you?” Ace asked, raising a brow in his direction.

“Oh, no. It’s just… well… it’s for you, actually.” Stuart said, removing the box from his shirt pocket.

“You got me… a pencil holder?” Ace asked, feeling unsure.

“Heh, no. I just said that so the others wouldn’t find out what it really is. I knew otherwise they’d be all over it.” Stuart explained, stopping in his tracks to open the box.

“Then, what is it then-” Ace began, but stopped mid sentence when he saw what was inside.

It was a pocket knife. Small, but a knife is a knife in Ace’s eyes. Ace’s mouth was agape, leaning to get a better look as he gawked at the little weapon. 

“Said you needed a proper one, right? Well, go on take it, it’s yours after all.” Stuart said, taking Ace’s hand and placing the box gently in it.

“Stu… this had to of cost you all your tickets.” Ace finally spoke, looking up at Stuart and back at the knife repeatedly.

“It did, but it’s worth it to see the look on your face.” Stuart grinned, tapping his fingers together as he watched Ace’s reaction. “Do you like it?”

“Hell yeah I do. Lookit this thing.” Ace said, removing the knife and flipping it open. “It’s beautiful.” 

Ace’s eyes finally trailed away from the knife to look at Stuart, who was beaming at him. He was rubbing his hands together, obviously waiting to see what else he had to say.

“Thank you. Really. Now I can properly rob some guys, huh?” Ace chimed, stabbing the air a bit.

Stuart raised his brow, giving him a look.

“Kiddin’. Really though, thank you. I… I’m kinda at a loss of words. What did I do to deserve this?” Ace asked, honestly curious.

“For showing me around town, inviting me to hang with your gang.” Stuart pushed a lock of hair behind his ear as he spoke. “And for being a good friend, of course.”

Ace felt his lips rise up into a smile, a genuine smile. He was honestly touched by the thoughtful gesture, no one had ever done something like this for him before. Looking down at the knife in hand, he felt a warmth enter his chest and even his cheeks a bit.

For some reason, he felt like he should give him something in return. But what? He had nothing on him but a couple packs of gum. Well… he did have…

“Uh, guess I should give you somethin’ in return, huh? That’s the nice thing to do, right? Uh, let’s see...” Ace stuttered, reaching into his inner jacket pocket and pulling out the contents within.

“No really, Ace. You don’t have to. It’s my treat for you and… is that a CD?” Stuart asked, his attention immediately drawn to what Ace had revealed.

“Yeah, I… found it. It’s dumb, it’s fricking “Italian Romance and Living”. I had no idea that’s what it was going to be when I got it. I don’t want it, so, but you don’t have to take it if you don’t want it-”

“Ace. I’ll take it. Never listened to Italian before, but no harm in giving things a shot. I love new music.” Stuart told him, taking the CD and pressing it to his chest.

“Really, well okay then.” Ace sighed in relief, happy to get rid the CD he’d blindly taken from their day at the music shop. When he’d laid in his bed that night and looked at it, he practically groaned so loud he thought he might’ve woken the rest of his gang up.

“Really. Thank you. I’ll give it a listen later.” Stuart told him.

“Sweet. You know I’m going to treasure this thing for, like, ever right?” Ace asked, flipping the knife closed and putting it in his back pocket.

“Happy to hear it.” Stuart chuckled, returning to walking down the street with him.

“Gonna have to name it after ya or somethin’. Stu… Stuball… Stusharp.” Ace began to name off possible nicknames.

“Stublade?” Stuart said aloud.

“I like that, actually. Has a nice ring to it. Stublade… still up for a night of gamin’, Stublade?” Ace asked.

“You’re not all gamed out after today?” Stuart asked him.

“No. I gotta have my rematch. No way I’m losin’ tonight. I got my lucky item with me now.” Ace told him, patting his back pocket.

“You’re right, I don’t stand a chance.” Stuart sang.

The two men continued to joke and laugh the rest of the way there. Every once and awhile unknowingly looking or touching the gift they’d given one another. Filling their faces with warmth and making their already large smiles just a bit bigger each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Was busy freaking out over Tranz. Enjoy some more boys.


	5. Sleepover

“You want me to… climb through your bedroom window?” 

“I know it’s an odd request, Ace. It’s just… my parents always freak out when I bring over friends after dark. Especially since they haven’t met you yet, it’s just the safe thing to do right now. Sorry…” Stuart mumbled, rubbing his arm almost shamefully. 

“Hey, hey. I getcha. They see a scruffy guy walk through their front door at night it’s bound to raise some flags. Don’t fret, not the first time I’ve snuck in somewhere.” Ace reassured him, his eyes then trailing up to Stuart’s bedroom window on the second story. “How am I gettin’ up there exactly?”

“Oh! Uh… hold on!” Stuart told him, running up to his garage and lifting up the door slowly.

He ducked inside and disappeared briefly before sliding out a tall ladder out from under the door. Stuart tugged the ladder the rest of the way out and approached the side of his house, unfolding it and setting it securely against the roof.

“There! We never use this ladder for anything. So, when you leave just fold it down and set it behind the bushes here.” Stuart said, patting the bushes around the ladder. 

“Easy enough.” Ace replied, approaching the ladder to step up onto the first steps.

“I’ll meet you up there, then! I just gotta say hi to my mom and my dad if he’s home, then I’ll be up.” Stuart informed him before heading to his front door.

“Kay.” Ace nodded, then began to trek up the steps of the ladder.

Once on the roof, he crawled up to Stuart’s window and pressed his back against it as he waited for him to return. To pass time, he took the opportunity of his elevation to look out at the city before him. The city he hated, well, hate was a strong word. He was definitely not fond of it. So much trouble and strife it’d had brought upon him in his life. He was almost certain everything in the city was out to get him. The citizens, villains, Powerpuff Girls, police, everyone. Hell, Stuart was the kindest thing he’s experienced in the twenty years he’s called the city his home and he wasn’t even from Townsville to begin with. This city had a way of twisting you and pushing you over the edge, he only hoped this wouldn’t become of Stuart himself. Ace definitely knew he’d do everything in his feeble power to prevent that at least.

He recalled back to the deal he had made with HIM. Thinking about how he’d failed to complete it, and was now forced to keep him and his boys hidden. Ace knew Stuart was putting himself at risk just being around them, but Ace still wanted him around. He liked having a new friend to hang with, his only companions had been his gang for years now. It was almost a selfish want in the end, but what was he supposed to do?

A knock on the window made him jolt, turning around to find Stuart’s nose pressed against the window and a hand giving him a thumbs up. Standing up, he let Stuart open the window before crawling inside. 

It was his first time inside Stuart’s room, and in all honesty it was a little different than what he’d expected. It was messy, like he had said, but disorganized and covered in music band merchandise. He had expected the last thing, at least. But he imagined Stuart at least a bit more “together” than he was. 

“Like I said, it’s messy, but I’ll clean it after you’re gone.” Stuart told him, walking over to his bed to take a seat. “I brought snacks!” He told Ace, revealing a bowl of popcorn and chips next to him.

“Sweet! I was feelin’ a bit hungry.” Ace said, taking a seat next to Stuart and reaching for a handful of popcorn.

As Ace began to munch, Stuart sat up and began to get things set up. He placed his gifted CD atop a high stack on his dresser, then walked over to the stand under his tv. That’s when Ace spotted the playstation, watching with wonder as Stuart turned it on and the logo popped up onto the tv screen.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waitin’ to try one of these out.” Ace said excitedly, eyes sparkling when Stuart brought him a controller.

Ace held it carefully, more carefully than most other things. It was like a sacred item to him, and he was going to treat it with kindness.

“What would you like to play first?” Stuart asked, pulling out a small stack of games. “I have Silent Hill, Skating, Resident Evil 3... Oh! Driver 2 is fun.” 

“Surprise me, Stu. I promise I’ll play anythin’.” Ace said, stuffing a couple chips into his mouth.

Stuart looked over his games again, then grinned when he found the one he had chosen. Ace watched him pop then disc in before joining him on the bed. The words “Tekken 3” came up on the screen and Ace squinted at Stuart.

“I see how it’s gonna be then…” Ace uttered, followed by Stuart sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

“Bring it on, Stuart.” Ace growled, readying himself.

“I’ll go easy on you the first round so you can learn the controls, but after that, I won’t hold back.” Stuart warned him.

“Wouldn’t expect it any other way.” Ace replied.

It was awkward at first getting used to the playstation controls, but eventually Ace got a good grasp of it. However, after the first few rounds, Stuart kept his promise and proceeded to inniliate him in every round after. Ace figured as much based on the skills Stuart had displayed at the arcade later that day. It would be nice if Ace could at least get one win on his belt before they called it quits. 

“Geez, Stu. How often do you play to be this godly at all these games?” Ace asked in an attempt to distract him.

“Eh, more than what’s probably considered healthy. Don’t got much to do when I’m not working or hanging with you guys.” Stuart told him, biting down on his tongue as he concentrated.

“Really? Don’t hang out with your pop or ma at all?” Ace asked, pressing away at the buttons.

“My mom’s a little overbearing, and my dad… he’s busy with work all the time, so, I don’t see him outside that much.” Stuart sighed.

Suddenly, Ace had delivered a strong blow against Stuart’s character and he saw his opportunity. He went for the kill, punching and kicking away until Stuart’s character was defeated. He cheered, jumping from the bed and raising his arms in the air.

“Finally! God, that was so tasty. See, Stu? I got skills too.” He boasted, turning to look at Stuart.

“Ah, you got me, Ace.” Stuart chuckled lightly, setting his controller down. “Guess we can end it there then…”

Stuart’s voice sounded off suddenly, and Ace’s feeling of triumph faded. He watched him as he walked hunched over to switch off the playstation, then returned to the bed. Instead of sitting down next to him, however, he fell face first into his pillow with a sigh. Ace sat back down again, feeling concern for Stuart’s sudden mood shift. 

What on earth just happened? They’d just been laughing and joshing around, how could things suddenly become so sullen all of a sudden? 

“Stu?” Ace called quietly. 

No response. 

Ace scooted back to where Stuart lay, pulling his knees to his chest as he looked down at him with brows furrowed. This was so unlike him, at least, to Ace’s knowledge. He knew there was still a lot to Stuart he didn’t know. After all, they’d only known each other for little over two weeks now. Maybe this was that “emotional bonding” period of the friendship. Ace couldn’t help but cringe slightly at the thought.

“Uh…” Ace reached his hand over, hesitating before patting Stuart’s back awkwardly. “You alright?”

“Mmm…” Stuart mumbled into his pillow, turning his over to look at Ace. “Sorry, jus havin’ one of my moments, thas all.”

“Moments?” Ace asked.

“Ya, moments. Ya know…” Stuart moved his hands to hold his pillow, “Those moments where you suddenly feel sad or tired, maybe even for no reason. You ever have those?” 

“Uh… yeah. Not often, but, I have.” Ace replied, honestly unsure of how to respond.

“It’s been happening a lot with me lately. I was hoping you wouldn’t be around when it does happen.” Stuart sighed, resting his chin on his pillow.

“Was it because I brought up your dad?” Ace asked.

“I guess… I think? I don’t know. He’s just be exhausting lately. Always telling me to do this and do that, but then I never hear a single genuine praise out of him.” Stuart vented, flipping over on his back now. “I’ve told him I wanted to be a mechanic, but he doesn’t want to let me. I don’t know if he doesn’t trus’ me or doesn’t think I can do it or what. He just sends me out on my sign spinning duty and never even checks up on me.” 

“Yeah… I kinda noticed.” Ace said, resting his chin on his knees.

“Want to know what’s messed up? I got so fed up with it one day, I just didn’t do it. I snuck off to go walk around town, smoke, and watch a movie. When I returned to the shop that afternoon you know what he said? “Great job, Stuart. Here’s today’s pay. Be here tomorrow by ten.” Then I went home. He didn’t even once bother to check in to see if I was actually doing my job.” Stuart grumbled, pressing his palms against his forehead.

“Ok, that’s just dumb.” Ace remarked.

“I honestly think he’s just trying to keep me out of his hair… jus’ give me some easy cash to let me do what I want.” Stuart laid his hands against his chest, twiddling his fingers. “I don’t want to just do nothing, I want to work hard. Prove myself, make use of myself. But he doesn’t even bother to give me a chance. I don’t think he believes I’m capable of much…”

“Stu, that’s bullshit and you know it.” Ace told him, leaning down to his level now. “You have mad skills! You’re really smart with cars and music, I’ve seen it! What does your old man know? Don’t listen to his crap.”

“He doesn’t even let me choose my friends often… back home, he used to complain about how I was “Hanging with the wrong crowd” and all that. That’s… why I didn’t want him to see you, or my mum. She’d be more accepting, but my dad… I don’t want him to say bad things about you when he doesn’t even know you. I don’t want to lose the only friend I have…” Stuart lamented, moving his palm to wipe tears away from his eyes.

Ace’s heart ached at that last sentence. It all made sense now as to why Stuart has been so keen as to keep him out of sight from his parents now. He didn’t blame him, he was as wrong of a crowd as you could get. Still, he knew how lonely and attached Stuart tended to get. 

“Hey, I ain’t goin nowhere. If the Powerpuff Girls can’t even get rid of me, then your old man won’t either.” Ace said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ace was feeling agitated himself now, for Stuart’s treatment and in reaction to his father. In a way he could relate, only his memories of his old man were less amiable.

“Dads are dicks…” Ace mumbled, turning over to press his cheek against the pillow.

This comment caught Stuart’s attention, turning his focus to Ace now with a curious gaze.

“I… thought you said you didn’t have parents?” Stuart asked.

“We all had parents once, Stu. Though, I only had one. Never knew my mother. She… was gone by the time I turned three.” Ace told, honestly surprised with himself for revealing such a thing to Stuart.

“Oh, I’m sorry Ace…” Stuart said sympathetically.

“It’s okay, Stu. It don’t affect me much, it’s my damn pop I’ll never remove from my mind.” He huffed, memories flooding back of his lousy father. “At least your dad is trying to help you. Mine never gave a shit about me. Never praised me, never encouraged me to stay in school or get a job, just ignored me and drank all day. Even the day I said I was leaving he didn’t even try to stop me. That was the best day of my life, Stu…” Ace pondered, looking up at the ceiling.

Stuart was quiet, listening to him as he spoke. His eyes never once looking away from him.

“Lookit me now, I’ve made it this far without the asshole. If I can, then you can too. So don’t let your dad define who you become, kay? Do your own thing, get out there. Don’t wait around for his praise and approval if it’s not comin’…” Ace told him.

“I… can see your point.” Stuart nodded, laying back to stare at the ceiling as well now. “I jus’ wanna show him what I can do. I’m twenty-three and still living at home… I need to make something of myself, Ace.” 

“Then show him. Quit your job.”

“What? But, Ace, he’d-” 

“Let me finish. Quit your job, and go out and get your own self-earned job. With your skills you can easily be hired as a mechanic somewhere else. Okay?” Ace said, looking at him with serious eyes.

“... Okay. I’ll think about it.” Stuart replied, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily. “Thanks, Ace. I’m sorry if this ruined game night. I’d understand if you don’t want to come back again.”

“What? When did I ever say that? I’m not just going to up and leave cause your dad’s a prick or cause you got sad bout somethin’.” Ace leaned back more into the pillow, closing his eyes and breathing. “S’what friends do right? Stick around even through the bad?” 

“...Yeah.” A small smile formed on Stuart’s lips. “You’re right.”

The conversation ended there, leaving the two men in the quiet as their minds calmed down from the small venting session they just took part in. Ace had to admit, he hadn’t even revealed that much about his parents to his own gang before. So, for him to trust Stuart enough with the touchy information, he must really trust the guy. 

He peeked one eye open to check on Stuart, finding relief when he saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. He must’ve fallen asleep; Ace figured he should leave soon then. However, he decided to just rest back for a few more seconds. Letting himself be calmed and comforted by the warmth of the bed and the occasional hums Stuart let out.

It was when he opened his eyes again and saw sunlight shining throughout the room when he finally realized what had just happened.

“Huh… wha, what time is it?” Ace asked himself, looking over at the clock on Stuart’s nightstand. “Wha… 9:00 a.m.!?”

His voice stirred Stuart from his slumber, watching the blue haired man yawn and rub his tired eyes. Once he realized it was morning and saw Ace was still there, he gasped himself.

“We… we passed out!” Stuart threw himself out of bed, running to his closet as he began to tear off his shirt.

When he exited, he was dressed in his work uniform, fumbling to tie his shoes. 

“Crap, Ace. I’m going to be late!” Stuart yelled, looking around the room for his hat.

“What happened to quittin’?” Ace asked, watching Stuart pause and look at him with a worried look.

“You… you really were serious about that, huh?” Stuart asked, sighing and slipping his cap on. “I thought about it a bit more last night. I’ll see how today goes and… make up my mind after.” 

“Okay, but just promise me, Stu.” Ace slipped out of bed to approach Stuart. “Promise me you’ll try, okay?”

“I will. I won’t keep pushing this aside any longer. I’m ready to stand up for myself.” Stuart clenched his fists, then looked at Ace with a soft smile. “I’ll try not to let you down.”

“Already proud of ya, Stublade.” Ace said, reaching a hand to fix his hat.

That was when the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs alerted the two men.

“Stuart, sweetie! Are you almost ready to leave?” A kind motherly voiced called.

Ace scrambled for the window, Stuart assisting him out by grabbing his hips and pushing him through. Ace rolled down the roof briefly, but caught himself and waved at Stuart to signal that he was alright.

“Yeah! Coming mother!” Stuart called, “Bye, Ace.” Stuart waved hastily before shutting the window and blinds.

Ace took a moment to collect himself before making his way down to the ladder. Climbing down and reaching the bottom of the ladder, Ace folded it up and hide it under the bushes as Stuart requested. Making sure that no one was around, he quickly ran out of their front yard and exited through the front gate. 

A close call, but Ace knew how to be better prepared in the future now. He had a feeling he was going to be coming back to Stuart’s house quite often now. They’d just have to try not to have accidental sleepovers, that’s all. Purposeful ones, maybe.

Ace had to admit, it was nice to sleep in an actual bed for once. Especially with someone he cared about. That wasn’t weird to say, was it? Eh, whatever.

It was time to go back to the dump and scope out breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter out quick to make up for the delay!


	6. Let's Just Drive

Ace hadn’t heard or seen Stuart for a few days.

The first day was to be expected, Ace figured Stuart was going to need a lot of time to prepare and talk out his plans with his father regarding quitting the job the old man had basically given to him wrapped with a neat little bow. 

The second day he walked down to the corner where Stuart would stand and spin his sign, but he was not there. Ace took it as a good thing, Stuart must’ve gone through with what they discussed. After carrying on with his walk through the city, he returned to the dump and waited around for Stuart to show up and deliver the good news.

The third day rolled around, not a blue head in sight. Ace didn’t think he should worry, he’d gone without seeing Stuart for a few days before. It was unlike the guy to not drop by or meet up with him, however. 

By the fourth day Ace decided to take matters into his own hands. He was dying to know what had become of his advice to Stuart. He honestly thought of some ridiculous outcomes as he speed walked down the street Stuart lived on.

What if his dad got mad for him quitting? What if he’d gotten kicked out of his home or disowned? Or even on an unrelated note, what if he ran into the wrong people? The thought of Stuart being captured by any of Townsville’s villains, especially HIM, was enough for Ace to pick up his pace.

Unlikely situations, but given Ace’s past and insight on his gang’s own past experiences, he couldn’t help but think of the worst before the positive. 

Stuart’s house came into view finally, it was mid day so both of Stuart’s parents were most likely at work. There were no cars in the driveway and no lights were on in the house, so Ace figured his assumptions were correct. Still, he wanted to act quick so he wouldn’t raise suspicions of any nosey neighbors that could be watching. 

Propping the ladder onto the side of the house, Ace hauled himself up onto the roof and approached Stuart’s window. Peeking inside, the lights were off but his tv was on for some reason. As he was leaning against the window, it lurched forward and he suddenly found himself tumbling inside. He landed on a pile of clothes, thankfully, and groaned as he now laid upside with his legs sticking in the air. 

Ugh, Stuart must’ve forgot to lock it properly last time he was over. 

As his mind unscrambled from the force of the fall, the door to Stuart’s bedroom opened and Ace froze.

Then his heart stopped.

In walked a naked Stuart who must’ve just finished showering judging by the towel around his head. The second he saw him Stuart shrieked in a voice range Ace never knew he could reach. Ace also screamed, covering his eyes and scrambling to move himself upright.

“Ace! What the hell!” Stuart screeched, running to his closest quickly to hide himself.

“Sorry! Sorry, dude. How was I supposed to know you were naked!?” Ace yelled back, keeping his eyes covered and feeling his face burn under his palms.

“You don’t just go sneaking into someone’s home!” Stuart called from the closet, finally emerging in a t-shirt and shorts.

“Ain’t that why you left me the ladder in the first place?” Ace retorted, walking blindly to sit on Stuart’s bed.

“At least knock or something! And you can look now.” Stuart said.

Ace removed his hands and scowled, noticing the prominent redness that was plastered upon Stuart’s face. Both men were flustered messes, and at a loss of words. Ace couldn’t keep eye contact, still feeling ashamed at the fact he’d accidentally seen his friend naked. He wouldn’t get that image out of his mind for awhile.

Wait, stop thinking about that, Ace! Shit, he was red again.

Well, this was awkward. 

“Not exactly how I expected my day to go.” Ace chuckled, trying to clear embarrassment from the air.

Stuart just proceeded to give him a look and Ace sighed, dragging his hands down his face.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I hadn’t heard or seen you in days, man. I thought somethin’ bad might’ve happened, I was just coming to check on you and then the window fell open. I really didn’t mean to just barge in like that or see your junk, or-”

“Ace, it’s alright.” Stuart breathed, surprising Ace with a soft smile. “I appreciate that you came to check on me. I’m just sorry I haven’t been able to come see you and the gang recently.”

“Yeah… what happened by the way?” Ace asked, suddenly remembering why he came in the first place. “Your pop didn’t freak, did he?”

“He actually took it a lot better than I thought he would.” Stuart explained, taking a seat next to Ace on the bed. “I told him I was ready to move on and apply to new jobs, and he just agreed that it was time. So, that morning when you left, that was my last day.”

“Stu, that’s rad. I knew you had it in you.” Ace beamed, patting his shoulder. “Still, doesn’t explain why didn’t you come tell me or the guys. They kept askin’ bout you, ya know.” 

“Well, after I got off work that day I went around town and applied to a few places. Then the next day I got called in for an interview, and the day after that, well..” Stuart got up to walk over to his closet, removing a shirt that had been hanging on the door handle. “You’re looking at the brand new employee of Michael's Music Shop. It’s the same shop we visited together!”

“Wait, music shop? Whatever happened to the mechanic gig?” Ace asked.

“Well, turns out not a lot of employers aren’t willing to take ya in if you don’t got a degree in the stuff, don’t matter the experience, so I decided to settle for my second passion. Get this, I get discounts on everything in the shop! I can finally save up for an instrument.” Stuart exclaimed, his obvious excitement present as he smiled largely.

As much as Ace wished he could have landed a job as a mechanic, he definitely could tell Stuart was incredibly happy about being around music. The more he thought about it actually, the more prominent he realized how much music influenced and meant to Stuart. The posters around his room, the hundreds of CD’s piled up on his tv stand, his desire to play an instrument. Sure, Stuart was a skilled mechanic, but it compared nothing to his love for music. 

In the end, Ace figured that’s what was most important. 

“Today’s my first day, so I was getting ready before you decided to crash in.” Stuart chuckled. 

“Heh, well don’t let me interrupt ya. When do you go in?” Ace asked.

“Bout an hour.” Stuart replied, removing the temporary shirt he’d thrown on to put on his fresh, new, work uniform.

“Shit, shouldn’t you leave like, soon? It’s across town and will take you forever to walk there.” Ace said, sitting up from the bed.

“Don’t fret, I got a means of getting there.” Stuart winked, grabbing a pair of keys off his nightstand and jingling them.

“You… have a car?” Ace asked in disbelief.

“Sorta, it’s my dad’s technically. But, he mainly uses it for getting heavy stuff to and from the shop, towin’ and all that. It’s a truck.” Stuart explained, stuffing the keys in his pocket.

“That’s super cool, dude. You gonna let me ride in the back someday?” Ace asked, half joking as he tilted his shades downward.

“You can now if you want. It’s not a far drive.” Stuart told him.

“Wait, serious? Like forreal?” Ace asked with wide eyes.

“Nope, not joshing ya.” Stuart smirked.

“Shit, what’re we waitin' for? Let’s ride!” Ace cheered, running to the open window.

“Ok, eager beaver. Lemme get the rest of my things and I’ll meet you at the garage door.” Stuart said.

Ace gave him an “okay” sign with his fingers and then hopped out onto the roof. Making it down the ladder and putting it away in record time, dancing on the heels of his shoes as he waited eagerly for Stuart to come down. 

The garage door opening made him jolt, but he quickly grew giddy once he saw the vehicle inside. A large maroon colored truck sat parked with a smiling Stuart sat at the wheel. The engine roared as it was ignited, letting out an odor that stung Ace’s nose. To him, it was incredible. 

“Well,” Stuart’s voice called as he leaned out the window. “Hop in! Just make sure to hold on tight, kay? Don’t want you tumblin’ out the back.” 

“Hell yeah!” Ace cheered as he ran to hop into the trunk bed.

There was a window between him and Stu, and he opened it to lean inside partially.

“Ready when you are, captain.” Ace snickered.

“Off we go.” Stuart called, unparking the truck and rolling out of the driveway and turning into the road.

As they picked up speed, Ace felt the wind passing around the truck’s front hit him. He was sure his usually flat hair was going to be a mess afterwards, but he didn’t care. He had a comb, after all. This was just too amazing to pass up.

As Stuart entered on the main road, Ace stood and gripped onto the roof to keep balance. Feeling the wind in his face and watching as they entered the city, he felt completely mesmerized by it all.

He’d never experienced the city from this point of view, it was incredible. Watching the towers pass by, being able to turn around and watch the road zoom by. 

Ace felt overwhelmed by a feeling he didn’t often feel, absolute and pure happiness. Glee, excitement, maybe it was a mix of them all. He just could contain it much longer.

Throwing his hands in the air, he cheered into the wind. His cheers turned to laughter, sitting down now to take a look at Stuart. He noticed him checking back on him in the rearview mirror and he just chuckled.

“Fuckin' amazing…” Ace said breathlessly, leaning in through the window again.

“Right?” Stuart agreed, turning his eyes back to the road. “It’s just up ahead now.”

Ace nodded and pulled his head out from the window. Now that they were going at a slower speed, he took the opportunity to lie on the bed of the truck and look up at the sky above. Towers and clouds passed overhead, the hum of the engine all around him. This was his peace, his contentedness.

He sighed, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. He hoped there was a way the two could make this a regular thing. For now, he enjoyed the rest of the ride until he felt the truck slow to a stop finally.

Sitting up in the bed, Stuart had parked on the side of the street close to the shop. Ace stuck his head through the window again, reaching to pat his shoulder.

“You got this, Stu. With your knowledge of music, you’ll do great.” Ace assured him.

“Thanks, Ace. What’re you going to do, though? I kinda forgot to ask if you had any plans before bringing you along.” Stuart asked, looking back at him then chuckling a the state of his hair.

“Don’t laugh.” Ace frowned, reaching for his comb to slick his hair back down. “Eh, it’s the city. I’ll find somethin'. Don’t worry bout me though, focus on work. I’ll be here for ya when it’s over, though. How long you got?” Ace asked.

“Four hours. Think you’ll be kept occupied for four hours? If you want to go home or something you can.” Stuart told him, opening the door to step out.

“Nah, I’ll stick around. Besides, what if things go apeshit and dudes try to rob the place? Or you have a bad first day? Gonna need me to fend em off or give ya a shoulder to cry on.” Ace joked, walking over to the side of the bed and leaning over the edge.

“My hero.” Stuart shook his head. “I’ll see you afterwards then, kay?” He waved before heading to the shop entrance.

“See ya! Good luck, dude.” Ace called, watching until Stuart disappeared inside.

Ace had to admit, he was rather proud of his friend. He’d gone out and got this job all on his own, though it wasn’t saying much compared to Ace who never tried for a job in his life.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to consider it. However, with his history of arrests and jail time, he didn’t think his chances were very high. Ah well, he’d have to stick with being a gangster for now.

Ace eventually left the bed of the truck, heading down the street to grab a bite to eat. He purchased a couple granola bars at a local gas station with his portion of the leftover change they’d collected on their day out to the arcade. He chomped on them as he leaned against the wall of the building, taking time to read a newspaper that’d blown onto his feet. 

As a couple hours passed, he eventually grew bored and headed back to the truck and hopped in the bed. He did feel a tad bit tired, surprisingly. He’d never admit it, but not knowing Stuart’s fate had kept him up the past few nights. He could finally rest easy, however, and decided to catch some shut eye. Removing his jacket, he folded it up into a pillow and laid down against it. The truck bed was uncomfortable, but not the worst thing he’s slept on.

He didn’t quite sleep; rather lay in a tired and quiet state, but it still helped time pass by until the end of Stuart’s shift. The sound of the shop door jingling caught his attention, firstly. Though, it’d been jingling all day due to people entering and exiting. However, it was when he heard the sound of a phone being dialed and ringing when he tuned in.

“Hey, Dad! I finished my first day.” Stuart’s voice said cheerfully. “Just wanted to call to tell you how it went and- … oh, okay. Yeah.. course you’re busy with the shop…” Stuart’s voice said with hurt.

Ace’s face filled with sorrow, sitting up slowly to peek over the edge of the truck bed. 

Stuart stood slumped, head down and his free hand in his pocket. The look on his face made Ace’s chest hurt, his original excitement was now replaced by a troubled expression.

“I… I can tell you bout it when you get home then? What? You’re not coming home tonight? But, mum is making breakfast for dinner you can’t- … yes sir. Okay… goodbye.” Then the call was over, ending with Stuart looking down at the screen as if he was lost.

Ace felt he shouldn’t intervene and laid back down in the bed. He swore he was going to kick his dad’s ass the second he met the man. Even when Stuart was going out and being successful on his own, the asshole still couldn’t make time for him? Just another reason added to Ace’s despise for the man.

“...Ace?” Stuart’s voice called.

Ace’s head poked immediately out of the bed of the truck, stretching his arms and yawning to act as if he’d just woken up.

“Afternoon, Stu. How’d it go?” Ace asked, trying to get Stuart to talk and think about something else.

“Good… I guess.” Stuart sneered, sulking to the truck and climbing into his seat. 

Ace frowned, pulling himself out the bed and then joining him in the shotgun. Stuart was leaned against the wheel, his face scrunched in an angry look. Ace sat quietly, not exactly knowing what to say or do. 

Then he suddenly huffed and started the truck, pulling out of his spot harshly before driving off. 

“Hey, Stu. Uh, isn’t your house the other way?” Ace asked.

“Don’t wanna go home jus’ yet, sorry Ace.” Stuart told him, voice sounding irritated. 

“... Okay. Where we off to then, cap?” Ace asked, leaning his elbow against the car window and then his cheek on his palm.

“Anywhere but home. I jus...need to get away. I need to let myself blow off steam.” Stuart sighed, biting down on his lip.

“Hmm, I know a good place for tha’. Take Blitz Avenue at the next turn, yeah?” Ace suggested, ready to help his friend anyway he could.

The sound of the car’s blinker filled his ears as they approached the intersection. Stuart was willingly listening to him, obviously ready to do anything other than return to his house anytime soon.

Ace only hoped he’d be able to find a way to cheer the guy up. It was the first time he’d seen him genuinely angry, and he wanted nothing more to see that goofy smile on Stuart's face once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More boys more boys more boys!


	7. Young Rebels

The park was always empty once the sun was setting. No children cheering or running around, nobody out exercising or walking their dogs, nothing but solitude.

That’s what Ace loved most about the park, which is why it was one of his designated areas to visit whenever he was feeling out of spirits or needed some time alone. It was where he used to escape to when he still lived with his dad, now here he was bringing his agitated friend along in hopes of him finding comfort.

However, as they walked along the path through the wooded area, Stuart’s mood seemed to have barely changed from when they left the car. He was looking down at his shoes as he walked, cigarette in his mouth and a sullen look upon his face. He’d kick the occasional rock or acorn as they kept on trekking, finally stopping to get a drink from a water fountain.

“Y’know, I have a lot of memories of this park.” Ace started, watching Stuart’s eyes look at him briefly before focusing back on the fountain.

“Most are good, some bad. Y’know, I come here to bath sometimes? Yeah, after dark I’ll go into the bathrooms and use the sink to wash myself. I once thought someone was walkin’ in and I was gonna be caught, but it was just a snoopy raccoon. Swore the thing was rabid, though, it hissed at me.” Ace told, hoping the humor of the story would get a laugh or even a chuckle out of his friend.

However, not even a peep exited Stuart’s mouth. He just lifted his head from the fountain, wiping away the water around his lips before giving him a weak smile.

Ouch, Ace hated it when a joke or humorous story went south.

“What’s it gonna take for me to cheer you up, huh?” Ace asked, walking to stand in front of him.

“For my dad to actually care about me. For him to come home and see my mum more than once a week.” Stuart said rather deadpanly. 

“Well… can’t do that, exactly.” Ace thought for a moment, then perked up when an idea entered his head. “But, I can offer you a fun solution for releasin’ all that pent up frustration in that blue haired noggin of yours, follow me.” Ace gestured.

He watched Stuart follow close behind, seemingly intrigued by what Ace had planned. Ace they resumed their way down the path, Ace kept a lookout for what he had in mind. Finally spotting the object in question just up the way and jogging up to it swiftly.

“Here we go! One of the many park signs around here. They always replace them with wooden ones, I thought they’d learn by now.” Ace said to himself, kicking the base of the post experimentally.

“A park sign?” Stuart began, “Ok, Ace. How exactly is this going to-” 

“You’re goin’ to destroy it, Stu.” Ace told him, kneeling down to the ground as he searched for something.

“Destroy it? But, it’s city property.” Stuart said, watching him with furrowed brows.

“Yeah, that’s what makes it excitin’. Just, bare with me, kay Stu? Ah! There it is.” Ace exclaimed, reaching into a small hole in the ground and wiggling something out from within. “This thing always does the trick.” Ace said, gripping onto the metal rod in his hands as he rose.

“I don’t know, Ace. I don’t really think this will help with anything…” Stuart contemplated.

“Hey, listen. This is one of the best ways to let out frustration. They replace these things quick anyway. I promise you, with how much destruction is caused by the Powerpuff Girls fighting big bad monsters, this is the least of their concerns.” Ace explained, approaching the post and licking his lips.

Reeling back, he took one good swing for himself and knocked off a good chunk of the sign. He cheered as the wooden shards flew and landed onto the ground a few yards away. 

“Damn, that feels good! Alright, Stu. Your turn.” Ace urged, reaching the rod out in his direction.

Stuart hesitated, but sighed and begrudgingly took the rod from Ace’s hold. Approaching the sign, he readied the rod in his hands like a bat and pulled back. Then faltered and lowered it, looking back at Ace sulkingly.

“Ace, I- I’m really not feeling up to this.” Stuart complained.

“If it helps, pretend it’s your dad’s head.” Ace said, with Stuart responding with an annoyed look. “Bad joke. Come on, Stu. Just at least try it once, please?” Ace insisted.

“...Fine.” He pulled his arms back again. “Fine.”

With a grunt, he swung with all his force at the sign. The top portion was knocked clean off, flying off even farther than the pieces Ace had knocked off himself. 

“Yeah! That was awesome, Stu!” Ace cheered

Stuart stood with wide eyes, almost as if he was in shock at his own strength. Then he chuckled lightly, reeling back again and taking another blow at the base now.

“Can’t believe I’m out here,” Stuart swung, “In the dark,” He swung again, “Hitting a fucking park sign,” he swung even harder, “Because you couldn’t give me or mum the time of day!”

The pole cracked against the base and what was left of the sign flew out in all directions. Stuart stood, chest heaving as he calmed down from the rage he’d just expelled. Meanwhile, Ace stood off to the side staring at him in shock. He was extremely impressed, and just a tad bit terrified.

“Shit, Stu. That was definitely higher than a 67.” Ace said, hoping the awe in his voice wasn’t too noticeable. 

Stuart turned around, the rod still in his palms. He then began to approach Ace, causing the gangster to take a step back. 

“H-hey, man. Whatcha doin-” Ace started, almost putting his hands up in defense until an arm wrapped around his back and brought him into a hold.

Stuart dropped the rod, now both arms clutched onto Ace’s back as he hugged him tight. The man’s blue hair was poking into his face while his cheek pressed against his neck. Ace was once again in shock, not exactly knowing how to respond. He hadn’t exactly been given too many hugs in his life, especially from people he cared about a lot (which was a small number in itself). 

This was also the first time he’d ever received a hug from his new friend. He’d gotten so used to the spine crushing grips of his gang’s hugs that the gentleness and softness of Stuart’s own caught him off guard. 

Perhaps he could stop being so tense now.

He eventually let his hands rest against Stuart’s back and his chin on his shoulder, patting him in an attempt at comfort. 

“Thank you, Ace.” Stuart whispered, the grip on him becoming just a bit more tighter.

“Yeah, dude. Anytime…” Ace responded quietly.

He wasn’t all too positive with what Stuart was thanking him for. Taking him to the park? Making him destroy the sign? Maybe it was simply him being there that he was thankful for. Whatever it was, Stuart sounded a lot calmer now, so Ace decided his plan must’ve done the trick in the end after all.

He heard Stuart giggle in his ear, then he pulled away from their hug with a surprisingly gleeful expression on his face.

“Okay, that was a lot of fun. We gotta do that again, yeah?” Stuart asked, seeming very eager now.

“Really? Hell yeah, dude! Thought you’d never ask.” Ace replied, getting himself pumped up now.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Stuart asked, bending down to pick up the pole and tossing it to Ace. “Lead the way.” He said with a smirk.

Ace grinned almost sinisterly, and the two men ran off deeper into the park laughing aloud with one another.

They continued to swat at the wooden signs, taking turns at swinging and making a game out of it. Who could bring it down faster, who could hit it farther, it was all a sport to them. With each new sign, Ace noticed Stuart’s mood, smile, and body language growing more and more peppy. It was just as he hoped for, plus it was a bonus to defile city property with a good friend. Nothing brought him more joy.

“No swimmin’?” Ace read aloud as he approached the sign by the park’s pond. “Says who?!” He yelled, swatting the sign and watching it shatter.

“No one now, haha.” Stuart laughed, walking up to Ace’s side.

Taking a breather, Ace paused to look out upon the pond. It always looked so pretty at night with the moonlight reflecting off the surface. The park was the only area not completely surrounded by buildings in the city, so all the was left to shine upon the water was an open sky and brightness of the moon above. It was completely serene.

Ace’s admiration was interrupted by the sound of a belt being undone and he peeked over at Stuart, who was currently slipping the belt looped around his pants off. 

“Uh, you gonna piss or somethin’?” Ace asked, wanting to know if he should turn away or not.

“Nah, gonna go for a swim. I feel like taking this rebelling thing to the next level.” Stuart informed him, then proceeded to slip his pants off.

“You’re crazy, man.” Ace told him, snickering to himself.

“I know, got you to blame. You’re not exactly a positive influence.” Stuart joked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“What can I say? I got that effect on people- woah, woah, whatcha doin’, man?” Ace asked, having to turn away when he realized Stuart was fully undressing.

“I don’t wanna get my briefs soaked, mate. That’d be an uncomfortable drive home.” Stuart told him, setting all his clothes off to the side. “B’sides, you already got a good look at me this morning. What’s it matter now?” Stuart asked, giving him a smirk.

“You know, I was tryin’ to forget about that.” Ace said, feeling his face grow hot. “You do you man.” Ace said as he looked at his face, forcing himself not to look any lower. 

“Cannon ball!” Stuart yelled, running and diving into the pond. “Oh! Shit, it’s cold!”

“Whatcha get for jumpin’ it butt naked!” Ace snorted, walking to to the shore to laugh at him. 

“Yeah? Why don’t you come in and say that to my face” Stuart called, splashing water playfully in his direction.

“Ha! No way! I ain’t freezin’ my ass off.” Ace yelled back, half being honest and half keeping the real reason as to why he wouldn’t get in to himself.

“Aw, c’mon. You’ve never wanted to take a dip before? Not even with your best bud?” Stuart prodded.

“I can’t, Stu. Sorry, dude.” Ace told him, hoping Stuart would eventually drop it.

“What’s wrong? ‘Fraid we’ll get caught? Or get bit by a snapping turtle? Actually, I should probably be cautious…” Stuart said as he waded through the water close to where Ace stood.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just,” Ace paused, gripping his arms. “... jus’ don’t like deep water, kay? All dark and stuff…” He grumbled.

“Really?” Stuart paused and looked at him with concern. “Like in a fear kinda way? Phobia maybe?” Stuart asked.

“I don’t know, really. Never put too much thought into. Jus’ get all clammy and jittery ‘round it, so I always avoided it…” Ace turned away so he wouldn’t see the shame on his face. “S’why I bathe in the bathrooms instead of in there.”

“Geez, I’m sorry, Ace. I didn’t know, I can get out and dry off so we can go do something else if you want.” Stuart told him, walking out of the water to stand a little ways away from him.

“Nah, dude. Go have your fun. Don’t let me get in the way of it.” Ace told him, eyes looking over slightly.

“S’not fun without you, though.” Stuart told him, arms gripping his shoulders. “Oof, it’s cold, haha.”

Ace couldn’t help but smile at that comment, making him look away bashfully. Maybe he could give it a try, just this once. After all, Stuart was here. If anything went wrong he’d be there for him, right? 

“Promise not to let me drown or nothin?” Ace said, biting his lip and he looked at him from under his hair dangling in front of his face.

“Nothings gonna happen, I’m here. It only goes up to your chest in there, anyway. You’ll be fine, promise.” Stuart told him, smiling warmly at him.

That smile always managed to put him at ease. It was a smile he could trust, and gave him a sense of comfort. 

“Alright, you twisted my arm. If I have like, a panic attack or something, don’t tell the gang or nothin.” Ace told him, removing his jacket before sitting down to take off his shoes and socks.

“Course not, long as you don’t tell em bout us skinny dipping.” Stuart joked, wading back into the water now. “Meet me in here, I’m getting back in. I’m freezing.”

Dang, Stu wanted him to strip down too? Guess it made sense, he didn’t exactly have too many spare pairs of underwear at home. Nor did he want to sit in them soaked on the way home either.

Still, he wasn’t exactly as confident or bold as his friend was about exposing himself. Heck, he hesitated once he got to the brim of his shirt. Ugh, stop being a nervous wreck Ace and suck it up!

Ace pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, now standing on the shore in nothing but his pants. Stuart looked back at him now, noticeably looking him over briefly before laughing aloud.

“Geez, Ace. You’re making me feel like a twig over here. You really are jacked.” Stuart called.

“I mean, sure I got some muscles, but they’re nothing grand.” Ace yelled, feeling timid about his body suddenly. 

“Don’t kid, you look good, Ace. I’m actually sorta jealous. Care to share your workout routine?” Stuart asked him in a joking fashion.

“Sure, it’s called “Run away from the Law and Powerpuff Girls Constantly While Also Fighting People on the Streets”.” Ace replied as he removed his pants.

“A mouth full, but I’ll find something that suits me one day.” Stuart said, turning away respectively once Ace began to remove his boxers.

“Heh, yeah.” Ace said quietly, kicking the briefs off to the side as he now stood naked and afraid on the shore.

Okay, now he had to get in. 

“You know, sometimes you just have to jump right in. I know it seems scary at first, but you can do it, Ace!” Stuart assured from the pond.

Looking out upon the water, Ace gulped. He was going to regret this, he was going to hate himself so much for this. 

Ace yelled, running at full force before launching himself into the pond. Water swirled all around him as he sank in. He swore he was about to pass out from fright right then and there until a pair of hands slipped up his armpits and pulled him up above the surface.

He had hair in his face, blocking him from Stuart’s probably priceless expression.

“Holy shit, dude. You actually did it.” Stuart said with praise.

“Y-yeah. My dumbass actually jumped in. F-fuck it’s cold…” Ace stuttered out.

“You’ll get used to the temperature.” Stuart told him, brushing his fingers over his forehead to move the hair that had draped over his face.

Ace, with his vision returned, could now see Stuart in front of him. His normally crazy hair was now drenched downward, and his lips were forming a large smile as he looked at him. 

Ace chuckled, slipping from his grasp to find his footing at the bottom of the pond. Huh, it really wasn’t that deep after all. Still, he tread carefully as he tested how to get around.

“If I get bit or something, I’m holding you personally responsible.” Ace said, voice still a little shaky. 

“Thas’ fair.” Stuart replied, the grinned behind his back.

As Ace was wading around and getting used to the feel of it all, Stuart suddenly yelled from behind him.

“Ah! Something bit my toe!”

“What! What!? Where, what is it?” Ace screeched, flailing about and looking around frantically.

His search was interrupted by an eruption of giggles from behind him and he narrowed his eyes, turning around to stare at Stuart with furrowed brows. The man was hunched over clutching his abdomen, crying with laughter.

“Oh, yeah. Haha, real funny, Stu.” Ace mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Oh, c’mon. Your reaction was golden. Don’t gimme that look.” Stuart continued, only causing Ace to pout even harder.

“You’ll pay for that, c’mere!” Ace said aloud, kicking his legs through the water toward Stuart. 

That was when Stuart dove under and he lost sight of him. Ace paused, looking around the dark pond in all directions for the man. 

That was when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and he was suddenly lifted out of the water. He yelped, clutching his arms and bringing his legs to his chest. There was even more chuckles of amusement as Stuart began to spin him around. Ace playfully struggled in his grasp, laughing himself now and feebly asking him to put him down.

They tussled in the water like this for sometime until a familiar streak of sound passed overhead that caused Ace to freeze.

“Oh, shit. Stu, that’s the Powerpuff Girls.” Ace told his friend, sinking down until only his head was poking out of the water.

“What? Oh no, are they going to punish us for swimming in here?” Stuart asked, sinking next to him.

“Me? Probably. They’ll go easy on you. I can’t be seen, Stu.” Ace told him, trying to think of a way to hide himself.

“Here, get behind me. Just keep your head above water.” Stuart informed him, moving to shield him.

“Okay, okay. Just play dumb, tell them you’re new here or somethin’.” Ace said, ducking down to hide behind Stuart’s back.

It was timed perfect, because as soon as he was hidden behind Stuart the girls flew down just above the pond.

“I thought I saw something odd in the pond!” Buttercup said, flying down in front of Stuart.

“Sir, why are you swimming in the park pond? You know that’s against the law right?” Blossom told him.

“Oh, is it? Sorry gals, haha, ain’t from here. I’m from England, if the accent didn’t give that away.” Stuart said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

“You shouldn’t be out here after dark anyway, mister. The city gets dangerous at night, especially lately. We’ve been having bad trouble with strange people lately.” Bubbles said.

This comment caught Ace’s attention, leaning his ear up so he could hear better.

“Oh? Really?” Stuart asked them.

“Yeah. Everyone of them so far have had weird glowing red eyes.” Blossom explained.

“We’re not certain yet, but we’re pretty sure a villain we call HIM is behind this.” Buttercup told him.

That name made Ace’s heart stop. He couldn’t help but gasp in a breath of air, almost a little too audibly. Thankfully, Stuart pretended to fake cough to cover it up.

“Sorry, pond water caught in my throat.” Stuart said. “But, HIM? Who’s HIM?” Stuart asked.

“Let’s just say he’s evil, powerful, and dangerous. If he’s behind this, it can’t be good. I’d go home if I were you. Besides, you need to get out of the pond anyway. Still breaking the law.” Blossom explained, crossing her arms.

“Oh, ok. Thanks for the warning, gals. And, uh, I will… once you leave. I’m sorta not wearing anything at the moment.” Stuart said, laughing with embarrassment.

“Oh. Right, uh, come on girls. Let’s leave him to it. Let’s go scout the mall parking lot.” Blossom ordered, then flew off with the rest of her sisters.

Once they were out of sight, Stuart turned around to face Ace once again.

“Whew, close one. They didn’t seem too bad. Hey, you know anything about that HIM fellow?” Stuart asked, then his face changed to one of concern at the sight of Ace’s current expression. “...Ace?”

Ace had a look of subtle terror on his face, clearly lost in thought. He quickly snapped back to reality, however, looking up at Stuart’s uneasy face.

“Oh, yeah. HIM… heard of him. He’s apparently real bad. We really should get you home, dude. Especially if it ain’t safe.” Ace told him, beginning to wade back to the shore.

“Yeah, good call. Was fun while it lasted though.” Stuart told him, following behind him.

“Heh, yeah. Definitely not how I expected my day to go at all.” Ace told him, stepping on the shore and leaning to press the water out of his hair.

“Neither did I, but I’m kinda glad it did.” Stuart told him, shaking water off of himself. 

“You’re glad we skinny dipped together?” Ace asked, eyeballing him.

“I-I mean, as a part of it, yes. I’m really just glad you were here with me, especially after my dad almost ruined my mood. Still kinda feeling in the dumps, but having you to cheer me up means a lot.” Stuart told him, walking over to his pile of clothes.

“That’s good to hear, Stu.” Ace smiled, now beginning to slip his clothes back on over his still damp body. “Jus’ wanted to try and make ya feel better. I hate seeing you sad, dude. Not the same when you’re not smilin’, ya know?”

Stuart smiled softly to himself at those words, pulling his shirt over his drenched hair and chuckled lightly.

“You really did all this just to see me smile?” He asked.

Ace felt his cheeks grow hot suddenly, realizing how his words had come out now after Stuart’s question.

“I-I mean, sure, if you wanna look at it that way. It’s good when you’re happy, Stu. I enjoy seein’ ya happy, I mean, I want you to be happy. Yeah, that’s it.” Ace laughed nervously, shooting him a pair of finger guns.

“Well, hope you know I am. I have been.” Stuart said, finishing slipping on his shoes before approaching Ace. “Ever since I met you.” 

Ace had been busy pulling his shirt over his body before Stuart approached, now he was completely fixed on him as the man stood before him. His posture seemed shy, but his expression was filled with such a soft look it was enough to bring an intense heat across his face. He’d… never looked at him like that before. No one has ever looked at him like that before, actually. 

Something about that look made his pulse quicken and breathing uneven. What on earth was this? Was he coming down with something? Was he catching a cold or something from swimming in the pond? 

Whatever it was, it felt funny to him. 

He couldn’t keep himself from smiling back at him, however. It was just his reaction, his impulse in response to Stuart’s expression. Even if he felt like he was out of breath. 

Once he was finally fully clothed again, he clapped his hands together and exhaled.

“C’mon you big sap, let’s get you home. Before we run into any trouble.” Ace said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Or cause it.” Stuart joked, nudging his shoulder with his own.

“Temptin’, but I gotta be responsible and get you home.” Ace shrugged.

“A good point, here.” Stuart said, tossing something in his direction.

Ace managed to catch it on his first try, looking down at his palm and eyes widened as he recognized the keys to Stuart’s truck. He looked up at him slowly, watching Stuart’s grin grow even wider as he realized what he was suggesting.

“Y-you want me to drive?” Ace asked.

“You know how?” Stuart asked back.

“...No…”

“No biggie, you seem like a quick learner. You’ll get the hang of it, c’mon.” Stuart ushered for him to follow.

Ace was in a state of disbelief that soon turned to one of giddy excitement at the thought of taking the monster out for a spin. He snickered, chasing after Stuart with a pep in his step. 

Tonight was just getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming real soon! Gotta finish this section of the story ;)


	8. Warmth

“Okay, the break is on the left and your gas is on the right.” Stuart instructed as Ace pressed down on the pedals experimentally.

Ace’s hands were sweaty as he gripped the steering wheel, heart pounding as he sat in the driver’s seat with full control.

“Jus’ press on the break and twist the key, then it’ll turn the engine on.” Stuart explained.

Ace did as he was told, laughing once the engine roared to life. He was all too giddy that he probably should be, but he couldn’t help it. This had to be one of the most exciting things he’d ever been given an opportunity to do in his life.

“Alright, then down here is your gear shift. You got park, reverse, neutral, drive, and sport. Just focus on park and drive for now. Hold down on the button there and pull it into D. There ya go, you go it!” Stuart praised.

“Ok… it’s goin’ forward now.” Ace said, feeling tense suddenly as the truck began to move.

Thankfully, the parking lot Stuart had parked in was practically empty, so Ace had plenty of room to practice without worry of crashing into anything.

“Alright, so just press down gently on the gas to go forward and then press on the brake to stop. Simple.” Stuart said, laying back in his seat as he waited for Ace to accelerate.

Ace gulped, but put his shoe lightly down on the gas pedal. Slowly, the truck picked up speed and steadied across the parking lot at 20 mph. Ace took a breath, keeping the steering wheel straight as he drifted. 

“Then there’s your blinker, pull up for right down for left.” 

Ace pulled the blinker down, listening to it signal the left. He then turned the wheel, feeling the car turn as he did so.

“Oh! I’m doin’ it! I’m really drivin’ now!” Ace exclaimed.

“You’re doing great. Lot better than how I did my first time. Wanna try going faster? You can cut across the parking lot.” Stuart asked him. 

“Sure. Yeah, let’s try it.” Ace responded, turning again and pushing a little harder on the gas. 

The car sped up to 30 mph, then 40 mph. He chortled at the increased in speed, slowing down once they reached the other side.

“This is so much fun, holy shit.” Ace said breathlessly, biting his lip in the process.

“Right? Think you’re ready for the main road?” Stuart asked him, leaning his cheek on his palm.

“I think so? I dunno, I’d hate to crash and ruin this beauty.” Ace said, patting the dashboard.

“We can always take the backroads, ya know? If you wanna be safe.” Stuart informed him.

“Yeah! Let’s do that!” Ace agreed, reading himself at the wheel again.

“Alright, head out this way. I’ll tell you where to go.” Stuart said, pointing at the exit of the parking lot.

Ace took it slow, pulling onto the main road hesitantly, but easing once he got the hang of the speed limit and feel of the brake. He especially eased up once they were on the backroads. It was just a nice one lane road, not too many cars, and good place for him to have a first drive.

As they coaxed along, Ace concentrated as hard as he could on keeping himself in between the lines and slowing down at sharp turns. All while 2D praised him and helped him along. 

He’d definitely have to thank the guy a hundred times over later for trusting and letting him do this. He’d always wanted to learn how to drive, but with his deadbeat dad he never had a chance.

His concentration broke momentarily as Stuart reached to turn on the radio, currently set to a hard rock station. Ace couldn’t help smile to himself, Stuart was so predictable with his tastes. Though, as the current song continued Ace found himself tapping his fingers to the beat against the wheel. He had to admit, he could definitely get into this stuff. The beat, the fast pace, some of them even had relatable lyrics.

Though, he didn’t know if he’d ever get into it as Stuart was. Taking his eyes off the road only briefly, he caught a glance of Stuart bobbing his head and mouthing the words of the sound rather animatedly. He was really getting into it, and to be honest his energy was a little contagious. 

Ace reached to turn the radio up just a bit louder, watching Stuart turn to look at him before grinning widely. Ace just chuckled to himself, turning back to the road as he continued the drive. As the song speed up, Ace was almost tempted to drive just a little bit faster along with it. He didn’t want to risk it though, given the car wasn’t even his. Though, as he rounded a corner a little bit faster than he should’ve, he found Stuart grinning widely and continuing to bob to the song.

Ace pressed on the gas, making the engine hum loudly. Stuart looked over at him, making eye contact and seeming to read his mind.

“Go for it. Jus’ remember to brake and use your blinker, yeah?” Stuart winked.

With that confirmation, Ace sped up. Not too much faster, just about fifteen more miles over the speed limit. It was rebellious enough to keep the two content. Ace laughed, feeling adrenaline course through him. With the music blaring and the feeling of acceleration, he was lost in the moment entirely.

He only became even more entranced when a low voice began to serenade in his ear. It wasn’t coming from the radio, no, it was coming from his friend sitting next to him. Ace looked at Stuart with wide eyes as the man sang along to the song. His voice was lower than usual, perfectly pitched and in tune with the song. The tone of it sent chills through his body, the very sound of it unlike anything he’d ever heard before.

To say he was an awe was highly under-exaggerated. He had no idea Stuart could sing, especially in a way that sounded as if he’d done it for years. Was he experienced in this? Or was he a natural? 

So many questions and thoughts swarmed in Ace’s mind as he continued to watch the blue haired man sing. Even more so when Stuart dared to look at him as he did so, causing his heart to skip a beat.

There was something about hearing his voice directed at him, the intensity in his eyes, and the slight grin upon his lips that made Ace feel entirely enchanted by him. 

He’d never really realized it till then, but at that moment, Stuart looked… gorgeous.

Suddenly, there was a strong amount of force and he was lurched forward. Thankfully, he had just been slowing down due to a turn so he hadn’t been going that fast. After realizing he’d just crashed, Ace quickly shifted into full on panic mode. 

First, he shut the truck off. Then, he had to assess what it was he’d made impact with. Looking over the dashboard, he discovered he’d hit a fence post. It had hit a good portion of his side of the truck, the left headlight was shattered and the bumper was horribly dented. 

“No… no no no!” Ace yelled, dragging his hands down his face. “Stu, I-I’m so sorry. I should’ve kept my eyes on the road, damn it. I’m so sorry we crashed, I-” He stopped once he felt Stuart’s hand grip his shoulder.

“Ace, shh. Hey, look at me. It’s alright. I’m just glad we aren’t hurt. It could’ve happened to anyone.” Stuart told him, rubbing his shoulder to try and calm him down.

“But your truck? You’re dad’s truck!? What’re you goin’ to do? I don’t want to get you in trouble, dude.” Ace yelled, looking at him with wide and anxious eyes.

“Well… guess I can tell him I swerved to try and not hit a deer or something. It’ll be alright, Ace. Promise.” Stuart told him, though Ace didn’t feel at all convinced.

“Isn’t there anythin’ we can do? Like… uh… oh! The shop! Can’t we fix it? Before he sees it?” Ace asked, trying to find any solution other that Stuart having to tell his dad he crashed his car.

“Ace, the amount of repairs to fix this… it’d take us all night. I’m talking 4 a.m. at least.” Stuart informed, looking at him a bit distraughtly.

“I don’t care how long it would take, dude. Is it doable? That’s the question.” 

Stuart opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he opened the car door to step out and inspect the damage. Ace watched him look over areas of impact, kneeling down to look further. After what seemed like forever, Stuart walked over to his side and he propped his door open to hear the news.

“So?”

“Yes, it’s doable. But, Ace. You realize how long, strenuous, and back breaking it’s gonna be for only us two to fix this? Like, we’re going to feel like death afterwards.” Stuart explained, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Stuart, if it’ll keep your dad from findin’ out, then it’s worth it. Also, I feel like shit for crashin’ your car after you trusted me to drive. Please, just, lemme help you at least try to fix it. I can’t promise that I’ll be as good as a mechanic as you, but I’m sure as hell goin’ to try.” Ace told him, stepping out of the seat to walk around to the passenger side.

“Ok, long as you’re up for it.” Stuart breathed, getting into the driver’s seat. “If we actually pull this off, Ace. I’ll maybe consider becoming a mechanic after all.” He told him, turning the key to turn the truck back on again.

“Heh, guess we’ll see.” Ace paused, then looked away. “I really am sorry I crashed, Stu. I feel so… horrible.”

“Ace, it’s ok. Promise. I don’t hate ya or nothin, alright?” Stuart reassured him, looking over to offer him a smile.

“I jus’ should’ve been payin’ attention better…” Ace pondered, recalling back to what had caused him to crash in the first place.

He knew exactly why, but he’d rather die than admit it at the moment. He was already embarrassed as it is.

As Stuart finished the drive, with the shop now their set destination, they sat in silence for quite awhile. It was uneasy for Ace, and he was dying to at least say something to try and clear the air.

Course, there was only one thing on his mind at the moment.

“I… had no idea you could sing, Stu.” Ace said.

He watched as Stuart’s lips rise into a small but bashful smile, looking down as he breathed a laugh through his nostrils.

“Not many do.” He told him, then there was silence once again.

When they arrived at the shop, Stuart had ran to check and see if his dad was still there. Surprisingly, he was nowhere to be seen and neither was his car. Which meant they had the building to themselves. 

“He went home after all…” Stuart said to himself, shaking the thought from his head before reaching into his pocket and removing his keys.

“Glad dad never asked for his key back.” Stuart mumbled, grabbing at one of the keys on the loop and unlocking the shop’s back entrance.

Once they were inside, Stuart opened the garage door and had Ace drive the car in slowly onto a ramp inside.

That was when they shifted into serious “car fixing mode”. They changed into spare uniforms kept in the employee break room, gathered tools and supplies, then got to work. 

They started with the headlight first, working on removing the covering before clearing out any shattered pieces inside. As Ace bagged up the pieces, Stuart was under the car beating out the dents best he could.

Once they got into the hood, there was minimal damage to some exterior parts that Stuart could easily fix. As he leaned inside the open hood, Ace stood by his side handing him tools he needed and occasionally wiping sweat from his forehead.

Once the entirety of the engine and other parts had been deemed fixed and secure, Stuart began to beat and smoothen out the dented portion of the hood. He tasked Ace with finding a headlight from storage that was either the same or similarly close to the original. Ace returned with a box full full of them, but they eventually found a replacement that would be suitable. They installed the light and put on the new cover like a glove. 

They were getting extremely close now. Ace didn’t even dare look at the time at that point. They’d been so hard at work he’d just completely forgotten that time was even a thing. All that was left was to sand out the scratches and paint over the damaged areas.

This was the part Ace had some experience with, given his history of graffiting the town. After getting inside the uncomfortable painter’s suit and putting on a heavy gas mask, he and Stuart entered the painting room together to get to painting. Stuart was rather impressed with Ace’s attention to detail and steady hand as he sprayed the paint over the car. It almost looked as if a professional had done it once they’d finished. 

They’d stepped out of the room to activate the drying panels, taking the time to begin cleaning up their mess and any traces that they were there. Finally, once the paint was dry, they began to polish and make the final touches.

After what seemed like forever, Stuart finally announced they were done. Taking a step back, the two men admired over their handy work. From a distance, the truck looked completely normal. Sure, upon closer inspection it was clear some work had been done to the area. But, to any small glance no one would know any better.

“Ah, thank god.” Ace sighed, falling back against the wall and sliding down it dramatically. “We did it…”

“And I say we did a damn good job.”Stuart said, the tiredness present in his voice as he took a seat next to him.

“We’re naturals, you and I. I honestly didn’t expect it to look that good in the end, or even passable.” Ace said, looking over the area he’d originally damaged once again.

“You have great potential, Ace. With that kind of hard work, you can accomplish anything, man.” Stuart told him, pulling his knees up to his chest and smiling over at him.

“Heh, please. You did most the work. I was just doing what you told me to. You got the talent ok? Mr. Mechanic and Mr. Singer.” Ace said, sticking his tongue out.

“Okay, okay.” Stuart hummed. “Not like any of those skills really go noticed anyway…”

“I notice em, dude. And I think everyone should. You’re freakin’ talented, Stuart Pot.” Ace told him, feeling his eyes droop as he looked up at him.

“Thanks… pfft, dude, you look exhausted.” Stuart told him.

“Really? Can you blame me? I only rode in the back of a truck, roamed around the city, destroyed signs, overcame my fear of water, and drove and crashed a car for the first time in my life with my best bud. Then proceeded to fix said car far into the night. So, yeah, guess I’m a tad bit tired.” Ace joked.

“Yeah, just a bit.” Stuart chuckled, leaning back against the wall fully now. “Today was, unexpected. But, even with all this crazy shit that happened, I’m glad to be sitting with you here in the end of it all.” Stuart told him, still looking at the truck as he spoke.

“Heh, course. Y’know I’m always ‘round for ya, Stu.” Ace had to pause to yawm. “Go to work with ya, rebel with ya.. play video games.. fix cars.”

“Means a lot that you are, Ace. I… really don’t know where I’d be, what I’d be doing, or anything really if you hadn’t tried robbin’ me that day. Not everyone’s ideal way of meeting their best friend, but I’ll take that chance encounter over everyone else anyday.” Stuart told him.

“Heh, that’s… sweet of ya to say.” Ace was barely awake at this point, slowly feeling himself beginning to drift.

“Is it… weird to say you make me happy? I mean, course you make me happy, you’re my friend. But I mean, really… really happy. Like, in a way that makes me rather excited for whenever we get to hang or talk or just be together. You know what I mean?” Stuart asked, but then silenced himself when he saw the state of Ace.

He was passed out, completely out of it. Stuart couldn’t blame him, it was a little after 5 a.m. after all. They’d really worked from midnight to dawn on that truck. Ace had been so determined throughout the whole process, focused on nothing but getting the car fixed.

He recalled how worried he had been about his dad finding out, how urgent it was for him to make sure that wasn’t the outcome. Ace really did care about him, and it warmed his heart he had someone in his life that truly cared for him that way. To think, it felt like yesterday when he swore the guy could care less about him. Now here they lay together against the wall of his dad’s shop, completely worn from their nights work on his truck just so Stuart wouldn’t possibly get in trouble. 

“Thank you, Ace. For everything…” Stuart whispered, before finally letting himself drift off as well.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Ace wasn’t exactly sure what had woke up, but he was awake. 

The ground beneath him and the wall behind him was a cold and hard wake up call, remembering once his eyes had adjusted of the night prior. He was still in the shop, he must’ve passed out hard once they’d finally sat down to rest. 

He’d been talking to Stuart, but he could barely recall what it was they’d been talking about. Speaking of Stuart, where was the guy?

That’s when he made note of the warmth pressed against his shoulder and the side of his head. Turning slightly to look over, he tensed up when he realized the predicament he was in. Stuart was leaning against him, his head pressing against his own while sometime in the night their arms had locked. 

Ace wheezed, well, this was embarrassing. For him at least. Just tact this on to the numerous embarrassing moments he’d been experiencing with Stuart as of late. 

Though, even though he screamed at himself to refuse it, he couldn’t resist but admitting to himself that… being leaned up like this, close and comfortable, it was nice. 

Ugh, why was he so weird about admitting that? They were friends, right? Friends could snuggle up and sleep together, right? Completely normal.

As he kept internally telling himself that, Stuart began to stir against him. Mumbling before rubbing his eyes with the back of his knuckles. As he came to, he turned and their eyes met. He gasped quietly, mumbling apologies as he slowly scooted away from him.

“Oh! Sorry, Ace. We both just crashed last night. Didn’t mean to lean on ya, honest.” Stuart told him, rubbing his arm shyly.

“Eh, don’t worry. Doesn’t compare to yesterday’s events, haha.” Ace joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Heh, guess you’re right.” Stuart said, standing up from where he’d been sitting.

Ace joined him, both turning to look at the truck they’d shed blood, sweat, and tears for. 

“Can’t believe we actually managed to finish that last night.” Ace said aloud, still in a bit of disbelief. 

“Yeah… Ace, I really can’t express how much I appreciate you staying and helping me. I, honestly have no idea how my dad would’ve reacted to seeing it had been in an accident. I know I said not to worry, but, this will make things so much easier in the end.” Stuart said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Course, Stu. Your dad has already been givin’ you enough trouble as it is. I didn’t want any more of that shit put on you, especially given this was my fault.” Ace explained, turning to look at Stuart with a side grin.

“I forgive you, ya know? I ain’t mad or nothin.” Stuart told him.

“I know, I just would’ve felt horrible not at least tryin’ to fix what I had done.” Ace said, then caught himself. He then began to chuckle, covering his mouth as he did so.

“What?” Stuart asked, tilting his head at him.

“Funny, all my life I’ve done nothin’ but steal, break, and destroy stuff. This is the first genuine moment in my life I’ve ever wanted to clean up a mess I made.” Ace turned fully to face him now. “Lookit what you’ve done to me, Stu. Made me go soft.”

“Guess we both are influences on eachother, huh? Only you seem to get me into trouble. Though, I don’t mind a little trouble these days. Long as it’s with you.” Stuart grinned.

Ace felt his lips rise into a goofy smile, feeling that weird feeling in his chest again. It didn’t help either that Stuart was looking at him again with those soft eyes of his. What was it about that look that made him feel like this? It was so peculiar to Ace, he just couldn’t figure out a probable explanation for it.

The sudden sound of a car engine became audible near the front of the shop; someone was pulling in outside.

“Shit! That’s my dad, you have to go.” Stuart told him.

“Okay! Uh, back door!” Ace yelled, sprinting to the shop’s back door and grabbing his clothes in the process.

Stuart followed close behind, making sure he actually made it. As Ace opened the door, he hesitated.

“Wait, he’ll see the truck in here. He’s going to ask questions.” Ace said, looking back at Stuart with worry.

“It’ll be alright. It’ll be easier to make up an excuse as to why it’s here than to why it was damaged, okay? Don’t worry about me.” Stuart urged.

“Okay, you’re right.” Ace was about to leave again, but found himself turning back once again. “When can we see each other again?” Were the words he got out.

“I dunno.” Stuart said, taking his hand in his and squeezing it comfortingly. “But, my window is always open at night.” 

Ace smiled, looking at their hands before Stuart let his slip away.

“Now go. We’ll see eachother again, Ace Copular.” Stuart said, waving to him.

“I don’t doubt that for second. We have a funny way of always running into one another.” Ace grinned, stepping out finally so that Stuart could close the door.

Ace wanted to leave, but his curiosity was strong. He approached the same window he had the day he helped Stuart bring the box of parts to the shop, peeking inside slowly. The window was slightly propped opened, that’s right, they’d done so last night to air out the paint smell. 

Which meant, he could hear everything inside too. 

He watched as Stuart’s dad approached his son hastily, Stuart beginning to spill out apologies before his father’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Son, we were worried when you didn’t come home last night. What happened?” His father asked, stepping back and inspecting him.

“I’m ok, dad. I just had engine trouble, so I brought the truck here last night to work on it. Ended up sleeping here too, I’m sorry for not calling. My phone died on me in the middle of the night.” Stuart lied rather expertly.

“Ok, we just expected the worst had become of you. I’m just happy you’re okay.” His father said, hugging him one more time.

Ace watched Stuart slowly move his arms to hug him back, eventually clutching to his father and his face filling with all the pain and sorrow that had pent up because of him over the past few weeks. 

Ace felt a wetness in his eyes and wiped it away. Damn, that hit him harder than he thought. His father, all this time he thought he was just another deadbeat. But, watching as he clutched onto his son, and seeing Stuart’s reaction, he finally realized how wrong he was. 

“I promise I’ll call next time. I was just… upset about you not coming home yesterday…” Stuart explained, stepping back to look at his father as he spilled his honesty out to him.

“I know, son. I was upset myself, but I had managed to reschedule the work I was going to take care of that night to today so I could come home for dinner But you never showed up. But, it’s alright. You’re here now. That’s what matters.” His father expressed. “I have time before I have to open today, son. Do you want to tell me about your first day while I’m free?” 

“Yes! Oh, I mean, yes sir. I’d love to.” Stuart said, his voice filled with an ecstaticness that warmed Ace’s heart.

This was it, this is all Ace had wanted. Was for Stuart to be happy. For his dad to finally give time for him. 

The look on Stuart’s face said it all. Right down to his peppy body language and beaming smile, he was absolutely delighted. 

Once again, the feeling had returned to Ace’s chest. He was beginning to grow concerned with himself, it was happening so often now. He had to get to the bottom of it, what was causing it.

Was he sick? He didn’t feel sick. He was tired, sure, but he figured that had to do with the fact he’d spent hours upon hours fixing a truck last night. 

Every time he felt this it always seemed to be cause by Stuart. Every time he laughed or spoke or looked at him with those pretty blue eyes and precious smile and-

Oh.

No.

It couldn’t be.

No. No. No. No.

Ace stepped back from the window, the realization knocking the wind out of him and making him stumble backward. The only thing that caught him from falling was the fence he made contact with behind him. 

This had to be wrong, right? No way he felt that way bout Stuart. There had to be another explanation. Anything was more likely than him having… a crush on him, right?

“AAaahhh, I need a nap!” Ace yelled, rushing down the street as fast as he could in the direction of the dump.

Whatever he was feeling, he was tired, confused, and overall completely flustered. And at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to get back to his mattress and stuff his red face away into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace has a crussshhh, Ace has a crussshhh. Hahahaa. I just wrote two chapters in a row fellas.


	9. Those Damn Butterflies

The minute Ace returned home to the dump he crashed.

Then he slept for a solid twelve hours.

The only reason he’d even woken up that afternoon was the fact that something was poking his forehead repeatedly. Peeking an eye open, he found himself making direct contact with Lil Arturo’s wide eyes.

“See, told you he’s not dead.” Arturo concluded, stepping back to look up at the rest of the gang who were surrounding Ace’s mattress.

“Wh-what the…” Ace sat up and groaned, “What are yous gawkin’ at, eh?” 

“Ace, you’ve been out all day. It’s Sssix in the afternoon.” Snake informed him.

“We thought you mighta had a coma or something.” Billy told him, audible worry in his voice.

“No, I’m alright. Just had a long day yesterday, thas’ all.” Ace assured them, leaning back to stretch.

“Did you get to see Stuart? Did he get a new job after all?” Lil Arturo asked, hopping onto the mattress with excitement.

The mention of Stuart’s name brought back all the memories from the night before, then the fleeting realization he’d experienced that very morning. He’d thought sleeping it off would help clear his mind, but he found that he only felt even more conflicted and even more confused than before.

Did he really believe he had a crush on Stuart?

Trying not to let his mind wander too far, he focused back on the questions that had been asked.

“I did. He got a job alright, at Michael’s Music Shop. The one we robbed last summer. He seems pretty happy bout it.” Ace told them, slipping out of bed to look at himself in the mirror.

“We outta visit him sssomtime then!” Snaked said aloud.

“Yeah! I miss him!” Billy whined, followed by an agreement of raspberries from Grubber.

“I know, I know. Next time I see him I’ll make plans for us to meet up, kay boys?” Ace told them, then looked back in the mirror.

Next time he sees him, eh? When would that be exactly? With his newfound possible feelings, he wasn’t quite positive about when it should be best to see his friend again. 

Perhaps he just needed a good smoke break.

“Gonna step out real quick for a smoke, then I’ll join ya’s for dinner. What’s on the menu tonight?” Ace asked, reaching to put on his jacket.

“Billy’s Stew.” Snake whispered in his direction.

Ace cringed, but forced himself to smile since Billy was standing right in front of him.

“Sounds great, Billy. Can’t wait to try whatever it is you cook up tonight.” Ace told him, trying to hide the obvious hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah! I found plenty of ingredients in the dumps behind the restaurants!” Billy exclaimed.

Ace’s eyes trailed down to Grubber, who just gave him a look of agony.

“Well, you boys better get to cookin’. If you need me, I’ll be up on the highest mound.” Ace told them, walking by them now to hop out of the semi cargo. 

The highest mound in the dump was Ace’s getaway, the closest he could get to at least. Whenever his gang was annoying him too much, or whenever he needed to escape due to his feelings getting the better of him, that’s where he went. 

In this case, it was his dilemma over Stuart. 

After making it to the top, he sat upon the little sitting area he’d created for himself and let out a sigh. After lighting his cigarette and taking the first drag, he exhaled it audibly and looked out upon the city. 

Ok, thinking time. 

Did he or did he not have a crush on Stuart Pot?

The first thing to pop in his mind to counter that was the fact Stuart was a man. Ace had always believed all his life that he was certain he liked girls and only girls. It was what was expected of him, at least. He had his crushes in the minimal time he spent in high school, and seemed to know how to charm the ladies around town as well. But, he’d never once stopped to consider if it was possible that he liked men or not as well. Stuart, so far, has been the only possible proof of this maybe being true. That is, if he liked him that way or not.

Maybe this was just the fact Stuart treated him differently than any other boy he’s met in his life. He wasn’t like any of his gang members, Stuart was the opposite. He was clean, tall, skinny, polite and kind-hearted. But then again, he was also a dork, had that wild blue hair, and was a bit clueless at times. He was still his friend in the end though, and it surprised him someone like Stuart wanted to be around him in the first place.

He’d listen to him, go along with his schemes, but was also a good voice of reason for him as well. Ace found himself catching onto his bad behavior more and more these days, all on the basis of “what would Stuart think?”. Well, who cares what Stuart would think, right? He was his own man! He could do whatever he wanted!

Still, he found himself every once in awhile choosing the path of good and trying to better himself; admittedly, he did this a lot in front of Stuart. Was he possibly trying to prove himself to him? Or was Stuart’s own positive energy rubbing off on him. Either way, he was changing. For better or for worse was yet to be determined.

He did enjoy doing things that made Stuart happy, however. Something about cracking a joke or resisting doing something morally bad and watching that goofy grin grow on his friend’s face just made him feel such a great sense of accomplishment. In fact, he found he’d rather be doing things Stuart wanted to do more than his own desire to go off and steal and plunder. Sure, he still went out with his gang and had fun, but Stuart’s morals were always sitting in the back of his mind. 

Man, maybe he was going soft. Maybe this is why he believed he had feelings for Stuart. Because he was turning into a better person, therefore his feelings toward other human beings was changing in return. Though, he never felt this way around his gang. 

He never felt shy whenever they complimented him, he felt cocky and confident. He never felt light in the chest whenever they laughed or talked about what they loved, or looked him in the eyes. 

Only Stuart had that power over him, that effect. 

He took a long drag that burned his lungs, coughing a bit as he breathed it back out into the atmosphere.

When he really thought about it, putting everything he originally believed aside, Stuart was actually quite handsome. At least, to society’s standards he’d always observed. He had that classic pretty boy face with bright blue eyes; his azure hair only accentuated that factor. But then there were factors that weren’t always considered attractive by many. His cute little button nose, his thick eyebrows that exaggerated his expressions rather hilariously, his lanky frame. He’d seen the guy naked after all, he knew all his features. All of them.

Even so, Ace still had to let himself admit that Stuart was in fact attractive. 

Ugh, his face was burning again. He covered his mouth, feeling the heart of his cheeks under his finger tips. 

This was so strange. He’d never had a possible crush on a guy before. He never thought he would; maybe he never let himself. But it was the only plausible explanation he could conclude over his most recent feelings toward Stuart as of late.

He wished perhaps in some way this was just him feeling friendly toward his new pal, or perhaps even a bit clingy. Stuart wasn’t exactly headstrong like him and the rest of the gang, and he had no idea how the guy would fend in a fight. Heck, the first time he met he threatened him with a knife and barely reacted. He still had managed to catch him off guard though, and even get the knife from his hands. Still, he still had that need deep down to protect him from the dangers of the city. 

Perhaps that was what these feelings were. Just protectiveness, just friendliness. Hell, he’d believe it was just hormones at this point.

Then again, why was he blushing so much? Why were those damn “butterflies” fluttering around inside of him?

He groaned and laid on his back, staring up at the sunset filled sky. This internal conflict with himself was making his stomach feel funny.

Why was he so worked up about having a crush on Stuart anyway? Not like the guy could ever like him that way back after all. Ace knew what he was, even though he always carried himself with a charming exterior, he knew what he really was. From his greasy hair to his abnormal skin tone, he knew he was in no way close to a “male model”. Not with his bad posture, jagged teeth, and pointed features. He was just some low-life gangster who really didn’t have much to offer. He’d rather compare himself to that of the likes of a rat. 

As his thoughts continued to swirl, he found himself unknowingly chewing at the end of his cigarette. He often did this when worried or when overthinking. Gnawing until the bitter taste of tobacco hit his taste buds and he spat it out. 

Well, his thinking session hadn’t helped at all. Now he just felt even more puzzled than before.

Perhaps this wasn’t something he really couldn’t figure out properly in an afternoon after all. He needed to give this some more thought, let it sink in after time. Because who knew, maybe by tomorrow this feeling would be gone and he’d never consider it again.

The best way he felt personally to go about figuring this out was to honestly : go see Stuart again. No matter how flustered or hesitant he was, he had to do it. He needed to know, for his sake. 

He decided he was going to visit Stuart later that night. After all, he’d said his window was always open. He’d just be sure to knock this time. Maybe if he had more time to hang, talk, and just simply be around him he’d eventually figure out what these feelings truly were. 

He wasn’t going to let this keep him from being Stuart’s friend either. He’d grown so attached and accustomed to his new pal that the very idea of him being absent in his life just seemed unnatural. Stuart was a constant now, a good constant. It was nice for him to have someone other than the Ganggreen Gang for once. Sure he was their boss and friend, but Stuart in the end really was just a good friend. A genuine friend that he felt lucky to have.

Ace found himself smiling now, feeling an odd sense of ease wash over him as he watched pink hued clouds pass overhead. 

Stuart was one of a kind. No matter what, whether it be in friendship, or a possible crush, he did feel truly honored to have him in his life.

For once he didn’t mind the heat in his cheeks, or the small smile forming on his lips that let one of his fangs poke through. 

Perhaps he could let his mind wander about possible scenarios that may go down. Like maybe sitting next to Stuart, only closer than usually. Their arms or shoulders brushing as they did something casual. Or perhaps Stuart leaning against him again, their arms could lock once more. Maybe he’d be willing to let his fingers intertwine with his own. Stuart had really soft hands, remembering the feeling now when he’d grabbed his own to say goodbye…

“Oh geez…” Ace mumbled, pressing his hands over his eyes. “What am I doin’?” He questioned himself, almost shocked at his own daydreams.

“Hey, boss! Dinner isss ready!” Snake called from somewhere down below.

“Yeah! Come have a taste!” Billy yelled up to him. 

“It’s,” Arturo paused to gag, “R-really good.” 

“Saved by the dinner bell…” Ace whispered to himself, standing up from where he lay to join his gang for dinner. 

Maybe Billy’s awful stew would help him push these feelings down to the pit of his stomach, least for now. He had a feeling they’d probably come back up anyway… like Billy’s stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help him, please.


	10. Tease

“Just knock, idiot. You know you can do it. Just… put your fist up and…” Ace argued with the reflection in the window, watching as his own facial expression hardened then faltered.

He’d been sitting at Stuart’s window for a good solid five minutes trying to psych himself up. Ever since his internal analysis later that afternoon, his emotions and actions have been all over the place. He was never usually this nervous, never usually so self doubtful. 

Of course Stuart wanted to see him! He knew the guy loved it when they hung out. It was just his own anxiety getting the best of him. 

“Ugh, if this is what having a crush is always like… then I want it over with as soon as possible.” Ace mumbled to himself, then finally inhaled deeply before knocking a few times on the window.

He waited, pinching the material of his pants in anticipation. Finally, the lights of Stuart’s room flipped on and now he could see him approaching the window with a smile on his face; a smile that was sure to begin the series of heart flutters he’d feel that night.

The smile stayed once the window was opened, removing the barrier between the two now.

“Ello, Ace! Didn’t expect you back so,” Stuart paused to yawn, “Soon.”

“Jus’ felt like droppin’ by, if you’re up for hanging out and all.” Ace couldn’t help but softly chuckle at Stuart’s obvious tiredness. “Did you sleep for twelve hours straight too?”

“Thirteen, actually.” Stuart grinned, leaning against the ledge of the window. “I’m probably going to be up all night at this rate, so, glad you’re here to keep my company.”

“Figured, make room yeah? The fun has arrived.” Ace beamed, letting Stuart move back so he could slip through the window.

“Tonight’s actually perfect for you to be over.” Stuart told him, closing the window shut. “My dad went out to dinner and a movie with my mum, so they won’t be home till much later tonight. I actually have a chance to show you round my house if you want.” Stuart offered.

“Dude, sick. I’d love to see what your place looks like. All I’ve ever known is your room this whole time.” Ace said, standing next to Stuart’s bedroom door to wait for him to lead.

“Okay! Follow me, then.” Stuart exclaimed excitedly, opening his bedroom door and stepping out with a little hop.

Ace quietly snorted to himself; this guy was too cute. Exiting Stuart’s bedroom, he was greeted by a hallway extending both directions. The left led to a staircase, while the right left to a couple other rooms.

“Down there is a bathroom and a spare room where we store a’lotta extra stuff. That’s bout it for secondary story, other than my room. Lots more to see downstairs.” Stuart informed him, making his way to the stairs.

Ace followed behind him, fully intrigued by the tour he was being given. As he walked down the steps, he made note of the picture frames that lined the wall on the way down. Many were proper family photos, posed and serious. Then at the bottom of the stairs there were a couple of Stuart when he was young and a toddler. One frame was a school photo, Stuart’s blue hair was combed down and styled so nicely. Then the toddler photo was of him sitting in a field of flowers, a stuffed bear in his hold. Ace felt the edges of his lips rise, even when he was younger he was still an adorable dork. 

The one detail that stuck out to Ace the most in the toddler photo was that Stuart’s hair was a dark brown, almost black. All the rest of the photos had that stack of blue hair upon his head.

“Hey Stu, when did you start dying your hair?” Ace asked him.

“Huh? Oh! Haha, I never told you, huh?” Stuart walked to meet him by his side, looking at the toddler photo along with him. 

“It’s not dye, I’mma completely natural bluehead.” Stuart told him.

“You’re kiddin’? You’re telling me this just grows out of your noggin?” Ace asked, reaching over to thread his fingers through some of Stuart’s hair, making note then of how soft it was.

“Heh, no kiddin’. See, can’t see any dark colored roots, right?” Stuart asked, leaning his head down so Ace could see for himself.

“Wicked…” Ace whispered, pushing his fingers to spread his hair apart and get a better look at his roots, concluding there was no other color but blue growing out of Stuart’s head. 

Wait… stop practically petting his hair you weirdo!

“How’s that even possible?” Ace asked, pulling his hands away. “I’ve never heard of someone jus’ growin’ blue hair before.” 

“Well, when I was a boy I was climbin’ a tree one day, jus’ messing around and then I fell out. Hit my head real good on the way down. Couple days later, all my hair had fallen out! Mum and Dad thought I was gonna be bald for the rest of my life, then a layer of blue fuzz grew in. Been blue ever since, everything else grows in blue too. Facial, chest, and… well, you get the picture.” Stuart explained to him.

“Okay, that answers a lot of questions.” Ace said aloud, then blushed when he realized what he’d said.

“Haha, I ain’t dying my hairs down there, if that’s what you were thinking.” Stuart teased, pushing the side of his head playfully. “C’mon, we still got more to see.”

Ace breathed a thankful sigh of relief for Stuart quickly changing the subject, then resumed following him around the rest of his home.

“This small hallway leads to my parent’s bedroom, the garage, and the laundry room. You’ve already seen the garage, and the other two aren’t important. Oh! Wait till you see the living room.” Stuart ushered, heading through a walkway not far from the stairs.

Once through, Ace now had a view of not only the living room, but the front door and kitchen as well. The living room itself was wide, had a couple plush couches, shelves full of books and movies, and then one large television. 

“Woah.” Ace uttered, walking up to the enormous tv. “Look at this bad boy.”

“Right? This is the best way to watch movies and play video games, much better than my crumby tv upstairs, huh?” Stuart chimed, smiling up at the screen.

“And look at all these movies!” Ace ran up to peer over the choices. 

His opportunities to watch movies were slim given his living situation.Best chance he ever got were the screens in the windows of shops or the ones on display at the mall.

“I’ve never seen any of these…” He mumbled, though he felt Stuart probably heard him.

“Well, it’s a good option for us tonight if you really want to watch something.” Stuart told him.

Ace practically looked at the guy with puppy dog eyes, resulting in Stuart leaning over his knees and laughing breathlessly. 

“Guess that answers that. Movie night it is. I’ll go prepare us some snacks then. Have you had dinner already?” Stuart asked, making his way into the kitchen.

“Well, sorta. If you can call “keeping Billy’s Stew down” a meal.” Ace said, walking into the kitchen and sitting on a tall bar stool. “I have no idea if what the guy puts in that stuff half the time is even food…” He grumbled, leaning his chin on the granite countertop.

“Why do you eat it then? If you know how bad it is?” Stuart asked, reaching into the fridge to remove a few items.

“Guy wants to be a cook one day, can you believe that? Sure, we all think it’s silly, but we ain’t gonna tell Billy that. The big fella is sensitive, so we eat whatever it is he makes and keep on encouraging him. Keeps him happy, ya know? Better than crushing his dreams or somethin’.” Ace explained, toying with a flower vase on the counter.

“That’s… actually really sweet of you guys. You know, you’re not all so tough and gritty as you make yourselves out to be. You guys got good hearts, good drives; could put those to good use one day if you really wanted to.” Stuart said, laying out a few slices of bread onto separate plates.

“Heh, maybe one day. For now, we’re just a buncha pesky kids. They got good potential though, wish others could see it.” Ace continued, pinching at the stem of one of the flowers. “I on the other hand? I dunno what I’m good for. Perhaps I’m fated to live like this for good, who knows.”

“C’mon, Ace. Don’t talk like that.” Stuart said, still concentrating on preparing their meals. “I know there’s a bright future ahead for you too. May not know what that might be yet, but you’ll find something that suits you I’m sure.” 

“I appreciate the optimism, Stu. But we gotta be real bout my situation. Who’s gonna trust a guy like me, huh?” Ace asked.

“Well, I trust you.” Stuart told him, grabbing the plates and then approaching Ace where he sat. “Sure, took awhile for me to. But, once I saw the real you I figured out pretty quickly who you are.”

“Real me, huh? Who am I, then?” Ace asked, genuinely curious as to what Stuart had to say.

“A man. Human. You make mistakes, sure. But, I also saw your passion to help your gang, be their friend, keep them safe. You even take time to hang out with a loser like me, inspiring me and helping me get a job of my own. You’re you, Ace. And the you I know is the loyalest friend you’ll ever meet.” Stuart spewed, looking down at the food occasionally as he spoke.

“Geez, Stu…” Ace said rather breathlessly. “Really puttin’ me on a pedestal tonight, huh? And, hey. You’re not a loser, got it? Sure, you’re a bit of a dork, but loveable dork who’s fun to hang out with.”

“Dork, huh? Well, I appreciate the honesty.” Stuart rolled his eyes but in a playful manner. “But, I meant it, okay? Once people see you for how I do, they’ll be lucky to have a guy like you around.” 

“Let’s hope, not everyone is as cool as you, Stuart.” Ace said, leaning his cheek against his palm.

“So now I’m cool?” Stuart asked, raising a brow.

“Past your dorky exterior, yes. You’re not the only one who is more than he seems.” Ace remarked, feeling his pulse spike up as the flirtiness of that comment became apparent now that the words had left his mouth.

He watched Stuart’s smile grow, looking away and biting his lip in a way that was extremely endearing to Ace. Whatever kind of atmosphere he’d just created between the both of them, he was rather enjoying it. 

“Alright, enough flattery. Here.” Stuart said, placing the plate in his hands. “I hope that’ll make up for Billy’s Stew.”

“Peanut butter and… is that chocolate?” Ace questioned, observing the contents smeared inside his sandwich with an astonished look.

“It’s delicious. I personally like putting banana slices in between mine.” Stuart explained, taking a bite out of his own.

“Dude, you’re spoiling me. You wouldn’t happen to have something to drink, would you? My mouth gets dry when I eat bread.” Ace asked.

“Sure. Just go pick something from the fridge over there.” Stuart told him, then picked up his plate. “I’m gonna go choose us a movie for tonight, kay? Come join me when you’re ready.”

“Alright, thanks.” Ace replied, sliding off the bar stool and heading over to the fridge. 

Damn, it’s been a long time since he’d stood in front of one of these. Even then, the one back in his old man’s house was falling apart and much tinier. This one was tall and covered in chrome; shiny enough for Ace to see a distorted reflection of himself on the surface. Opening the door, he was finally able to see the items inside. Rows of different foods, ingredients, and other cold stored items lined every row. On the row where drinks were kept, Ace’s wandering gaze was immediately caught by the shiny illuminum of a soda can. Grinning happily, he pulled out a cola and then shut the door. 

He could barely remember the last time he had a soda.

Taking his seat on the couch, he cracked open the can with one of his sharp fingernails and took a long gulp until the carbonation burned his throat.

“Ah! Forgot how good this stuff tasted. Sandwich is good too, Stu.” Ace complimented, spreading himself out on the couch comfortably.

“Thank you.” Stu replied, turning around with two movies in hand. “Ace, are you a zombie film kinda guy? Cause these two are my favorite!” He exclaimed, smiling brightly as he held them out for Ace to see.

“I’m not sure what kinda movie guy I am. Action movies are pretty cool, but I gotta say comedies are the best.” Ace pondered, taking another sip from his soda.

“Oh! Okay, I got plenty of those too…” 2D said, setting the dvds in his hands down on the coffee table to go and search for more.

Ace caught the tone in Stuart’s voice, leaning in to get a better look at the movies he put down. One was a zombie thriller, another was a horror zombie flick. Though, to Ace he didn’t see a difference. Those kinds of movies freaked him out, but judging by Stuart’s initial hype he’d displayed when presenting the movies to him he had a feeling these may be his personal favorites to watch. 

As much as the idea of being scared shitless by blood and guts displeased him, he also wanted Stuart to have a good time as well. The guy was treating him after all, he’d invited him over, it’d only be fair he had the pick for movie night too.

“You know what, Stuart? I think this one right here would be a great watch.” Ace said, sliding one of the movies on the coffee table in his direction.

“Zombie Flesh Eaters!? Oh! Yeah, yeah! Lemme pop it in.” Stuart chimed, practically darting to slip it into the player before falling back onto the couch next to Ace.

“You’re gonna love this, Ace. Such’a classic. Oh! This calls for some popcorn, be right back!” Stuart said, scrambling off the couch to return to the kitchen.

As Stuart readied the popcorn, Ace watched the beginning of the movie intently. It was a rather old film, grainy and low in quality. Stuart had meant it when he said “a classic”. Ace hoped it would at least be more interesting when the zombies showed up. Turning to look at Stuart in the kitchen, he found him leaned over the counter watching the screen with those wide blue eyes of his.

“Afraid you’re gonna miss something important? We can pause it.” Ace called.

“Oh! Nah, jus’ kinda watching your reaction, honestly. I’ve seen this film bout’ a hundred times by this point. Oh! Popcorn is ready!” Stuart went to grab the bag in the microwave and empty it out in a bowl for them to share.

“You’re not gonna get bored, then?” Ace asked him as he sat back down next to him.

“No way! This movie keeps you on your toes no matter how many times you watch it. Shh, here comes the main characters.” Stuart hushed him, stuffing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth in the process.

Ace responded by putting a finger up to his own lips to mock him playfully. 

He then leaned back on the couch to resume watching the movie, unaware of the arm he’d placed over the couch. As the movie played on and he became less and less invested, he started to notice how close Stuart was to him. They weren’t touching or anything, but he was a good few inches apart from him. Wasn’t anything significant, Ace just happened to make note of that detail.

Sometime during the movie, however, Stuart leaned back enough for his shoulders to press against the arm Ace had thrown over the back of the couch. Ace tensed slightly, eyes trailing over to Stuart slowly. He was still clearly engulfed in what was happening in the movie, unaware of just how much closer they’d just gotten. 

Ace chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating with himself if he should really try to make any sort of move. He had to remind himself, it was him who had the crush and not Stuart. For all he knew, the guy was in no way interested in this kind of stuff with him. Ace didn’t want to make any assumptions either and put their friendship at risk. So, he settled for moving his hand over slightly just to where his fingers brushed the top of Stuart’s shoulder. 

“Oh! Oh! This is where it gets good!” Stuart informed him, reaching for another handful of popcorn.

Ace tried once more to focus back on the film, hoping Stuart was right, and boy was he. The unexpected gore caught him off guard and his eyes grew wide. The movie was much more violent and bloody that he ever thought it would be. So many scenes of mutilation and zombies getting brutalized hit him out of nowhere, and he found himself actually quite disturbed.

A small snicker brought him away from the film, looking down at Stuart who had been staring at him before turning away quickly.

“What’s so funny, Pot?” Ace asked.

“Your reaction… just as good as I hoped.” Stuart said, giving him a rather pleased look.

“What? Like I’m scared or somethin’? Please. Just wasn’t expectin’ the movie to go that direction, alright?” Ace said, trying to find an excuse for his expression.

“Oh, sure sure. I believe ya.” Stuart nodded, closing his eyes as he did so.

Ace squinted at him, snarky little shit. As the movie continued on and the climax was playing out, Ace found himself growing more and more anxious about how the movie would end. One part had managed to make him jump, causing him to clutch onto whatever was closest which in this case : Stuart.

“Uh,” Ace retracted the arm that had been gripping Stuart’s shoulder. “I hiccuped…” 

“Need some water?” Stuart asked with a giggle, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“No, I got my soda right here.” Ace huffed, reaching to take a big swig to finish off the can.

As he did so, a zombie popped out on the screen and caused him to partially spit the soda he’d been gulping. Some of the fluid had managed to go up his nose, causing his nostrils to burn on the inside.

“Ow, ow! My fuckin’ nose!” Ace whined, gripping his nose as soda dripped from his face.

“Oh my god!” Stuart exclaimed, clutching his abdomen and leaning back into the couch as he chortled. “You actually spat!”

“W-well it’s your fault for playin’ this movie! Cheap ass jump scares…” Ace growled, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“Aw, come on, Ace. You just totally made my night. My week even!” Stuart kept on laughing, leaning onto Ace now for support. “Just let me catch my breath.”

The feeling of Stuart’s head on his shoulder was an even bigger surprise. Looking down at the head of blue hair under him now, he couldn't help but find the giggles erupting out of him contagious. Especially when he snorted a couple times, causing his heart to sore. He couldn’t bare to stay mad at this dude for too long.

“How dare you laugh at me, Stu. Thought I supposed to be your honored guest?” Ace asked, leaning into him slightly now.

“Sure you’re my guest, but you’re my best bud first and foremost. Which means I get the privilege of laughing at what you just did. Absolutely golden.” Stuart told him, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Does not.” Ace said, turning to face him.

“Does too.” Stuart retorted back.

“Oh yeah? Well, as your bestest buddy, that means I get the honor of tacklin’ you and givin’ you a big, giant, noogie for makin’ fun of me.” Ace said, smiling evily in the process.

“Wait, wha-” Before Stuart could finish, Ace had him pinned against the couch. With one arm around Stuart’s neck, not too tightly of course, as he began to rub the top of his head with his knuckles repeatedly.

“Hey! Hey! S-stop it!” Stuart cried, struggling to try and free himself of his grasp.

“Not till I think you’ve been properly punished. Hold still, dork.” Ace ordered, continuing to ruffle his hair playfully.

As Stuart continued to fight back, he felt his legs wiggle up beneath him and then his knees pressed into his stomach to where he was lifted briefly before being tossed onto his back on the other side of the couch. Curses, he forgot about Stuart’s lanky legs. Before he could retaliate, Stuart’s weight settled over him and he found himself locked in a hold similar to a hug. He tried to scoff out his disapproval, but the side of Stuart’s head was pressed against his cheek and muffling his words.

“Ey! Lef me gwo.” Ace managed to get out, but Stuart’s hold never faltered.

“Apologize for messin’ up my hair.” Stuart said.

“Apologize for laughin’ at me spittin’.” Ace rebutted.

“... Fine. I’m sorry for chuckling at you.” Stuart pulled back to look down at him now. “Even if it was hilarious.” He muttered that last part.

“Hey… I’m right here… I heard that.” Ace frowned.

“I know, jus’ wanted to see the look on your face when I said it.” Stuart told him, eyes trailing over his face in a way that made Ace’s heart jump in his chest.

That was when the position Ace was in became apparent. Here he was, pinned under Stuart while the man was looking down at him with eyes filled with ardor. What one earth did he do to get himself in this situation? An even more serious question, how was he going to get out of it?

As Stuart continued to lean over him, he watched his eyes break contact with his own to look away almost timidly. I mean, Ace couldn’t blame him, the guy still had him pinned. Oh, he was still pinned. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to move out from under Stuart, but he kept still. He wanted to see who would be willing to make that first move first. 

“We missed the ending…” Stuart said, causing Ace to look over at the tv screen.

“We can always rewind it, ya know, once you’re off of me.” Ace pointed out.

“You still haven’t apologized for ruffling my hair.” Stuart told him, giving him a side grin.

“So? Whatcha gonna do bout it? You already won this round.” Ace reminded him.

“Jus’ gonna have to do it back till I make ya I guess.” Stuart shrugged.

“You wouldn’t.” 

Stuart only smiled before holding Ace tightly once more and ruffling his own hair now, only using the base of his palm instead of his knuckles.

“Ah! No! Not my hair, man! I greased it before I came here!” Ace cried, kicking feebly under him.

“Say you’re sorry, Copular. C’mon. I know you got it in you.” 

“Okay! Okay! I. Am. Sorry. There, happy?” Ace yelled.

“Yes.” Stuart finally let up, pulling back to look down at him once more with half-lidded eyes signalling he was pleased. “Very.”

“You’re cruel.” Ace hissed playfully.

“You know you love it.” Stuart said back.

Ace opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. Those words stood out to him, and caused him to choose his next words very carefully. Perhaps… this was a chance to test the waters.

“Heh… only from you, Stu.” Ace quipped.

There was a slight change in Stuart’s expression, something that quickened Ace’s pulse. Was that a gleam in his eyes? They were so close after all, he was able to pick up quite a bit of different emotions on Stuart’s face. Lips rising, eyes darting, the noticeable shift in his breathing. 

Their eyes met one last time, locking in place as they were stuck fixated on one another. Ace felt his fingers roll up into a fist, almost positive Stuart could hear how hard his heart was beating at this point.

“I mean… anyone else, I’d kick their ass… ya know?” Ace managed to get out, chuckling nervously.

“Yeah…I getcha.” Stuart breathed quietly, eyelids drooping slightly.

That was when Ace swore for a split second Stuart was starting to slowly lean closer, but he’d never get to find out as Stuart’s head shot up suddenly. The low hum of a car engine became apparent; it was coming from the garage.

“Shit! They’re home already? Uh… bedroom! I’ll meet you up there!” Stuart yelled, pushing off of him as he began to quickly gather the food and drinks they’d been consuming.

“Ah! Okay!” Ace yelled, jumping over the couch to bolt up the stairs. 

He cleared them in seconds before diving into Stuart’s room and shutting the door. He breathed heavily, laying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. 

As he lay panting, he couldn’t quite figure out if his heart was pounding because they’d almost been caught, or by the fact at how it almost seemed… as if Stuart was about to do something.

No, he was imagining things. His feelings were getting in the way again, fogging his mind with scenarios that probably weren’t true. Stuart had just been messing around, teasing him, that’s all. No way he was about to kiss him or something.

Oh… kissing. 

A factor Ace had completely had locked away in the back of his mind was now brought forth like a sledge hammer against his brain. 

Standing up, he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

Stop thinking about that, Ace! Do not think about kissing Stuart! 

He yelled at himself internally, but it was too late. Images of Stuart’s lips pressed against his now flashed in his mind. He even found himself imagining what they might even feel like, they’d certainly looked soft when their faces where only inches apart.

“Agh! Stop it, what the hell!?” Ace yelled at himself quietly, rushing to face plant into the pillows on Stuart’s bed.

He’d laid there for what seemed like forever until the door to Stuart’s roomed finally opened slowly. He didn’t even dare look back, he couldn’t let Stuart see how red his face was at the moment.

“Movie theater had to clear out cause some dudes started a fight, so that’s why they’re back so soon. Sorry bout that.” Stuart told him, closing the door behind him.

“It’s alright, Stu.” Ace assured him, turning only slightly to peek at him. “Still had fun.”

“Thas good to hear... “ Stuart replied back, looking away briefly and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ace smiled feebly before resting back against the pillow and exhaling audibly. Tonight was just full of all sorts of crazy happenings.

“You ok, by the way?” Stuart asked, walking up to the side of the bed to look down at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just out of breath from the run up the stairs.” Ace told him.

“Oh! Ok, good. I’m gonna go change here then. Maybe after we can get in some video gaming, yeah?” Stuart asked as he walked toward his bathroom.

“Sure, Stu. Sounds,” Ace paused to yawn. “Good.”

As Stuart left to enter his closet, Ace let his eyes close briefly.

Man, he’d learned a lot about himself tonight.

One, zombie films scared the shit out of him.

Two, he should never drink soda during a scary movie.

And three, he without a doubt had a crush on his best friend.

How exhausting. He was tired from all these emotions, and Stuart’s bed was so soft...

“Ya know, Ace… I’m perfectly fine with you coming over any night, ya know. Don’t gotta plan anything or nothin, you can come over and eat and hang. You’re even… welcome to sleep here too if you want…” Stuart began to say from the closet, slipping a sleeping shirt over his slender frame.

“Don’t mind sharing my bed either, if that’s ok with you. It’s just nice to have someone…” Stuart stopped talking when he saw Ace passed out upon his bed. “... with me.”

Stuart’s lips curled up into a soft smile. Walking up to him, he pulled the covers over and tucked him in snuggly. Once Ace seemed comfortable, he then climbed in next to him. He wasn’t quite sleepy yet, he’d slept for more than half the day after all. To keep himself busy, he watched his friend’s shoulder’s rise as he breathed softly. It was almost humorous how fast he’d fallen asleep, especially knowing he’d slept a good portion of the day away already. He felt a bit bad for the guy, the movie must’ve worn him out. Least… that’s what he assumed. 

Maybe it was the fact he was sleeping in an actual bed that lulled him to sleep. Who knew...

Pulling the covers over himself now, he scooted only a few inches closer to Ace before sighing out a “goodnight” and closing his eyes himself now. 

“Mmfm.. fuck off..zombies…” Ace muttered.

Stuart’s eyes shot open, staring at Ace once again. Did… he just talk in his sleep? 

“Nooo…” Ace whined, tossing in bed to where he faced Stuart now; a clear look of distress displayed on his face.

Stuart had to hold back chuckles; Ace was really having nightmares because of the zombie film they’d watched… how adorable.

“There there, bud.” Stuart whispered, reaching to pat his shoulder. “They’re not gonna get ya…”

Ace’s expression softened at the touch, seemingly easing up now. Stuart smiled, pleased that his reassurance had done the trick. He pulled his hand back and tucked it against his chest, closing his eyes once more to try and fall asleep.

Though, he kept finding himself chuckling at the fact Ace spoke in his sleep. He decided it’d be best to keep it to himself. Poor Ace had been teased enough already tonight. 

He did it out of love, though. That he knew for sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... finally, getting into that sweet sweet fluff. Slow burn is killer, but worth it.


	11. Dreams and Decisions

Ace rarely ever had dreams, but when he did he had them at full force.

First he dreamt about a zombie apocalypse. Horrible figures all around him, inching closer and closer. He tried to run, buy kept finding himself cornered. He swore he was done for and said a brief goodbye to his brains.

Then suddenly everything shifted. The zombies were gone, and he was upon a cloud. It was soft, almost like a pillow. He tread around it, feeling himself smile at the serenity around him. Then a familiar figure appeared, tall, dressed in all white with that iconic blue hair atop his head.

Stuart approached him and Ace couldn’t move, but it’s not like he wanted to anyway. Stuart’s arms slipped around his neck and their chests pressed together. His hands moved into his hair, causing him to sigh blissfully. Then the hands moved to his face, cupping his cheeks and holding him gently.

He knew it was a dream, he knew it wasn’t real, but who said he wasn’t allowed to enjoy it?

“Stu?” Ace asked the dream apparition.

Dream Stuart looked into his eyes.

“I wish I could tell the real you this… but.. I-” The words caught in his mouth.

He couldn’t speak, his mouth moved but not a sound came out. He tried to call to Stuart, but it was no use. The figure was gone and so was the cloud. Now it was dark and he was alone. 

Something was laughing in the distance, a laugh he was all too familiar with. One that sent shivers down his spine and made his blood ice cold. 

“I must say, you dreams are quite _interesting_ , Ace.” A voice cooed.

“Come out! I know it’s you.” Ace demanded, looking in all directions.

“Dreams of zombies, that’s typical. But of _romance?_ Now that’s juicy. Who is this man, hm? _Friend of yours?_ ” The voice taunted.

“Don’t you even fuckin’ dare talk about him. Get out of my head you damn demon!” Ace spat.

“I’d rather not. Do you know how _long_ it took me to even get inside here? How long I’ve had to pick and peck at your mind? Not having my powers is…” Finally, the figure of who he feared the most materialized before him. “... _tiring_.”

“How is this even possible, HIM? You said the Powerpuff Girls took all your powers.” Ace stuttered, stepping back slightly.

“ **They did.** That’s why I was hiring you and all the other villains to help me get them back.” HIM said, rubbing his claws together. “But you never came through… **you took the first half of your share and ran**.”

“I saw what you were doing, HIM… when I was bringing my boys over that night so you could relay the plan, I saw what you did…”

“ _And what is that, Ace?_ ” HIM asked in a low voice.

“I saw Jojo… and I watched you...take his soul from his body. I watched his eyes turn red. I knew you would’ve done the same to my boys if I hadn’t ran! I’m not an idiot!” Ace yelled at him.

“A _simple_ price to pay to help me get stronger. I _promise_ you would’ve been my little minion once I took over Townsville.”

“Not on your life, you devil. No way you’re gettin’ to me or my gang!” Ace retorted.

“And yet here you are, letting me inside your head. Talking to a figure who’s not even there. All while letting him scope out the _juiciest_ secrets you have kept away. Like per say… _your gang’s location._ ” HIM said, smiling a smile so sinister it almost made Ace sick to his stomach.

“No!” Ace cried.

In an attempt to wake himself up, he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and bit down as hard as he could into his skin.  
______________________________________

Ace’s eyes shot open as he woke in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy. He quickly made note of how he was still in Stuart’s bed, and how the man lay only inches away still soundly asleep. He was still in his room, still safe. 

He sighed with relief, gulping down the lump in his throat.

That was way too close, no way he was going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. HIM had almost gotten to him, he could’ve found out where his gang was hiding. Luckily, Ace felt that his quick thinking had got him out of that situation just in the nick of time.

How dare he threaten not only him and his gang, but Stuart too. It didn’t seem like he knew his name, but he definitely knew about him now. It was his worst fear coming true; he never wanted Stuart to get roped into his. 

Looking over at his friend now, he watched him briefly to help further calm himself. As he watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he began to feel suddenly helpless. He was in too deep, this was all so messed up. Why did he have to meet this guy? Why did he have to fall for him? It was better when he only had his gang to worry about, but now his crush on top of that?

If anything ever happened to Stuart… he knew he’d be personally responsible. 

He started to ponder about what he should do. Perhaps… it would be best if he distanced himself from him. Keep away for awhile, just until he figured out when it was safe to return. The thought of being away from Stuart was what hurt him the most in the end.

He didn’t want to do that to him, he didn’t want to leave him to be alone. He knew how much his friendship and company meant to the guy, but he needed to keep him safe. He’d never forgive himself if he kept putting him in danger like this. 

Ace, finally making up his mind, let out a sigh of sadness. 

He reached a hand over slowly, letting his fingers glide into Stuart’s hair ever so gently. He then let the back of his knuckles trail down the side of his head and over his cheek. He was so soft… with just a tad bit of stubble as he reached his jawline. 

He didn’t know why he did that, but he felt like he needed to… not knowing when he may ever get the chance again.

“I promise… I won’t let anythin’ happen to you.” Ace whispered, then pulled the hand away.

He slipped out from under the covers and stepped out of bed. Making sure he had all his belongings, he headed over to Stuart’s window and opened it as quietly as he could. Just as he was about to step out, he heard the sheets behind him shift and a small voice call out to him.

“Ace? You’re leaving already?” Stuart’s tired voice asked.

Ace turned around, feeling his lips rise at the sight of Stuart’s droopy eyes and messy bed head. He was partially sitting up in bed now, seemingly barely awake.

“Yeah… I gotta get goin’, Stu. Gotta… check on my gang, do our daily routines and all that.” He said quietly, hoping they sounded like good excuses.

“Oh… okay.” Stuart mumbled, laying back down on his pillow.

“You rest, okay? We had a busy night.” Ace told him.

“Yeah… we had a lot of fun didn’t we?” Stuart asked, even though his eyes were closed.

“Sure did, I’m never bored around you, Stu.” Ace told him, letting himself walk back over to the bed.

What the hell are you doing? Go back to the window, leave!

“When do you want to do it again?” Stuart asked, peeking his eyes open now.

“Dunno… I’m goin’ to be pretty busy these next few days.” Ace admitted, leaning next to the bed.

“Why?” Stuart asked, scooting closer to the side of the bed to look at him.

“Uh… gang wants to go out explorin’ the city. Gonna be everywhere at once.” Ace lied.

“You’ll drop by though, yeah?” Stuart asked, laying a hand over the edge of the bed.

Ace paused, feeling his heart ache in his chest. How did he find himself in this predicament? How did he come to like this guy so much? To care and feel that desire to be around his so strongly? It wasn’t fair...for both of them. He swallowed back the pain he felt bubbling in his throat before he spoke.

“Course.” He got out, eyes trailing down to his hand.

Could he? Just this once?

Ace reached to let his hand slip into Stuart’s, gripping it in a way that was reassuring but also full of longing. 

“We always see each other in the end, you know that.” Ace spoke softly.

Stuart’s eyes fluttered open briefly, looking into his own before closing contentedly. 

“Mhm… s’what I like about ya. You’re always here for me... “ Stuart said sleepily, his fingers slipping in between Ace’s.

Ace looked away to wheeze, covering his mouth as he did so. This was absolutely torturous, he just had to hold his hand didn’t he? Ok, he had to go before it was too late. Before his feelings got the better of him.

“Rest easy, Stu. Goodbye.” Ace whispered, letting go of his hand and rising from where he squat.

“So long…” Stuart waved, before cuddling back against his pillow as a precious smile formed over his lips.

He took a mental image of Stuart at that moment, he wanted one more good memory for the road. Finally, he forced himself to walk away from the bedside and resume climbing out the window.

Once he was out, he slid down the ladder and hid it back under the bushes. As he started to walk toward the front gate, he felt his eyes burn slightly. Touching them with the tips of his fingers, he discovered liquid against his skin as he pulled them back. 

Geez, what had Stuart done to him? He really had gone soft.

The sound of a door unlocking made him freeze in place. Whipping his head around, he watched in horror as the front door to Stuart’s house began to open. Internally cursing at himself, he debated whether he should run or stay put. It was too late to decide that now, however, as the door opened fully to reveal a middle-aged women in entrance. 

Shit, that must be Stuart’s mom.

The minute she saw him, she gasped and clutched her chest. Ace straightened his posture, looking at her with a nervous smile and chuckling anxiously.

“Who are you? Why are you on our front lawn?” She asked him in a similar accent to Stuart’s.

“I….uh…” 

He had to think quick.

“I’m… here to see… Stuart?” Ace managed to get out.

“Stuart?” His mom questioned.

Ace simply nodded in response, his nervous smile only growing wider.  
______________________________________

“Stuart!”

The sound of his name being called brought him out of his sleepy state. Stretching in bed, he slipped out and yawned. Smacking his lips, he headed for his bedroom door and opened it tiredly.

“Coming, Mummy!” Stuart called down as he began to make his way down the stairs.

“Hurry! You have a visitor!” She called again.

“Huh?” Stuart said aloud, who on earth could be visiting at this hour? 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room area, he soon got the answer to that question.

“You’re friend Ace is here!” Stuart’s mom exclaimed, gesturing to the stiff positioned Ace standing next to her.

“H-hey, Stu.” Ace greeted. “I’m here to hang out. Remember? We planned it a couple days ago?” Ace said slowly, winking at him over and over in the process.

“Oh… oh! Yeah! How could I forget? Haha, sorry I just woke up.” Stuart apologized, smiling and putting his arms behind his back.

“Stuart, you never told me you had a friend!” His mother exclaimed, looking over Ace now.

“He seems like a such a sweet man.” She said, reaching to grab his cheeks. “Handsome too, and he has a cute accent!”

“Mom… please… don’t coddle him. “ Stuart whined, putting a hand over his face in embarrassment. 

Meanwhile, Ace stood in place while his cheeks were currently being smooshed, unable to really react properly at the moment.

“Has he had breakfast yet?” She asked.

“Well, not exactly…” Ace began.

“Then let me make you something! It’s my off day after all, might as well make use of it.” She chimed before heading off to the kitchen.

“No, mom, you really don’t have to do that-” Stuart began, but stopped when he felt Ace put his hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t fret, Stu. I can stay for breakfast.” Ace told him.

Guess he wasn’t leaving as soon as he’d hoped.

“How on earth did she see you?” Stuart whispered, pulling Ace off to the side.

“I was leavin’, but then she came outside! I didn’t know that was going to happen.” Ace explained in a hushed tone.

“No, it’s alright. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Jus’ didn’t expect it so soon.” Stuart said, holding his arms against his stomach. “I apologize for anything… embarrassing that she says or does. She can be a bit overly motherly, not just toward me, but friends too.” 

“Promise, Stu. She’s fine. She seems really nice, actually…” Ace admitted, watching as his mom scrambled around the kitchen as she hastily made breakfast.

“I know you have somewhere to be, so I’ll be sure you just stay for breakfast. I’ll get you out of this somehow. Let’s just pray she doesn’t try to talk your ear off…” Stuart remarked, then began to head toward the dining table.

Stuart pulled him out a chair for him to sit in, walking over to claim his own chair now.

“Stuart, sweetie! Before you do anything else can you take the trash out, please?” His mom asked.

“...Yes, Mum.” Stuart grumbled, standing up and begrudgingly lifting the trash bag out of the trashcan in a way that highly amused Ace.

Once he was out the front door, Ace was now left alone with his mom. 

“That boy, he never tells us anything.” His mother began, standing at the stove as she continued to cook. “I’m glad to finally meet you, Ace.” 

“You too. Sorry for, uh, not introducin’ myself sooner.” Ace replied, tapping his nails on the wood of the table.

“No worries, it’s not unlike Stuart to hide his friends from us. Does explain why he’s been rather happy lately.” His mother continued.

“Really?” Ace perked up at that comment, eager to hear more.

“Mhm. Ever since we moved here I was worried about him being able to make friends again. But I guess I don’t need to worry anymore, now that I know he has you.” She said, reaching for a spatula in a nearby drawer.

“Heh, yeah. He’s a real good guy, nicest I’ve ever met. And I’ve lived in this city my whole life.” Ace told her.

“Aw, hun. You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear. I always tried my best to raise Stuart be a kind and polite young man. Sure, he has his tendencies to act out and misbehave, but he’s still a good boy. Oops, sorry, man. I keep forgetting my little Stuart is all grown up now…” She explained further. 

Ace smiled as he listened to his mom talk about Stuart in such a heartwarming way. He knew if Stuart were here he’d probably be beat red with embarrassment. However, Ace found the way she spoke so highly of her son to be rather dear and sweet. 

“There we go. Hope you like pancakes, Ace.” She called, walking over to the table to set down a plate and a bottle of syrup.

Looking over the pancakes before him, a goofy smile rose up on his lips when he saw the chocolate sprinkles upon them that formed smiley faces. 

“And I have plenty more if that’s not enough for you, okay?” She said, patting him a couple times on top of his head before heading back to the kitchen.

Something about Stuart’s mom brought out a realization within him he’d never even known. Perhaps it was his lack of motherly love in his youth, or lack of parenting in general, but he absolutely was fond of this treatment. Stuart may loathe it, but it made him feel warm inside. He never got to experience this kind of thing when he was a kid, so he really couldn’t blame himself. 

“Thank you, really. For breakfast and invitin’ me in.” Ace told her, before taking the first bite gleefully.

“Anytime, dear. Any friend of Stuart is welcome here, mkay?” She told him, smiling at him warmly.

Ace smiled back, digging back into his breakfast with a newfound hunger.

“So tell me, dear. How did you and Stuart meet?” She asked, causing Ace to almost choke.

Just then, Stuart entered back through the front door. His saving grace.

“Hey, Stu! Your mom was just askin’ about the time we first met.” Ace announced.

“O-oh. Haha, well… that’s quite a funny story, Mum.” Stuart replied, taking a seat next to Ace with an anxious look.

“Well, I’m finished cooking so I got time.” She said, taking a seat across from them now.

Ace and Stuart flashed each other looks, Ace’s own nervousness becoming more apparent than Stuart’s. His grip of his fork tightened and he picked at his pancakes repeatedly. Should he really tell his mom the truth? That he’d threatened, though bluffingly, his son’s life and tried to steal from him?

“Well, Mrs. Pot… you see-”

“It’s actually quite an incredible story, Mum.” Stuart cut in, leaning across the table. “I was just walking through the city, mindin’ my own business, you see. When suddenly, a man stepped out of an alleyway and threatened me with a knife!” 

Ace’s eyes widened, feeling his heart stop as Stuart continued and he watched the look on his mother’s face grow more and more shocked.

“He threatened to steal from me, but then out of nowhere here comes Ace! He punched that guy square in the jaw, saved my life he did.” Stuart went on with the fib, looking over at Ace with a wide grin.

Ace’s mouth was agape, in absolute awe at how quick Stuart had managed to make up a phoney story. Not just that, but made it out to where he seemed like some sort of hero.

“After that, I treated him to a meal and we’ve just been friends ever since.” Stuart finished, throwing an arm over Ace’s shoulder.

“Oh gosh! Honey, why did you never tell me about this?” His mother asked, her hands covering her mouth.

“I didn’t want you to worry… and you don’t have to. Long as I got Ace with me, I know he’ll keep me safe.” Stuart said, looking over at Ace with eyes filled with an emotion that intrigued him.

Those words, however, brought a pain to his chest. The irony of it hurt… especially given why he was trying to leave in the first place this morning. However, he pushed that to the back of his mind for now and kept a smile on display for them.

“Yep, nothin’ happenin’ to Stuart with me around, mam’. I don’t let anythin’ happen to my best buds.” Ace nodded.

“Oh, sweetie!” His mother cried, sitting up from her seat and walking over to hug him tightly. “Thank you for protecting my boy. If anything ever happened to him, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Y-yeah. You’re welcome, Mrs. Pot.” Ace stuttered out, currently squished in her hold.

“Mum, you’re crushing him.” Stuart informed.

“Oh, sorry, dear.” She let go, straightening his jacket out now. “Listen, if there’s anyway we can do to thank you let me know. Oh! How about we invite him to dinner, Stuart? I bet your father would love to meet him and hear about how he saved you too.”

“What?” Stuart and Ace said in unison.

“Well, what do you say, Ace? Do you want to join us Pots for dinner?” She asked, putting her hands together as she did so.

Ace knew what he should say. He should say no. He’d already told himself he needed to stay away from Stuart until his conflict with HIM was resolved or died down. He’d already told Stuart he was going to be busy.

But… what could one more night hurt? One more night around Stuart, even a chance to meet his family. 

He’d let himself have this, just this once.

“I think that would be cool.” Ace replied, smiling a toothy grin.

“Fantastic! I’ll call your father and let him know we’ll be having a nice formal dinner tonight.” His mother announced, then left to go use the phone in their bedroom.

Once she was gone, Ace turned to look at Stuart who was staring at him with a rather confused look.

“Dude, don’t you have stuff to do today? I thought you were going to be busy? I don’t want this to get in the way.” Stuart said, noticeable concern in his voice.

“Stu, don’t worry. I’ll go home, get ready and take care of what I need to. Then I’ll come back for dinner and go back home afterwards, kay?” Ace assured him.

“Well… if you say so. Just hope this isn’t too sudden or out of nowhere. I know this isn’t exactly… a norm for you.” Stuart explained, pressing his fingers together.

“Dude, what makes you think I’m not absolutely enjoyin’ this? Your mom is really sweet, and your home is very nice. Meetin’ your dad might be weird… but I promise I’m fine with it.” Ace told him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Alright. If you say so.” Stuart replied, smiling back at him. “You know, now’s your chance to escape before she comes back.”

“Oh. You’re right.” Ace said, stuffing the last bits of pancake into his mouth before speed walking to the door. 

“I’ll tell her you had to go home and prepare.” Stuart said, opening the door for him.

“Thanks. And, oh, didn’t she say… formal?” Ace asked, looking back with furrowed brows.

“Yeah, you don’t have anything like that, huh?” Stuart asked.

“Stu, I wear the same jacket every single day…” Ace joked.

“I know. But I like your jacket, it’s your iconic look.” Stuart told him, leaning against the door frame. “I’ll lend you something of mine, then. I’ll help you get ready too. Just drop by early if you can. I’ll get you looking like a proper gentlemen in no time.” Stuart grinned.

“Why am I suddenly fearful?” Ace snickered, then stepped out of the doorway. “I’ll be back to play dress-up later then. Don’t you dare get me lookin’ all froofroo though, Pot! I expect you to make me one tall, handsome, devil, got it?” Ace called as he backed down the walkway. 

“Didn’t you just describe what you look like already?” Stuart called, crossing his arms and looking at him with raised brows.

Ace’s eyes widened at that sudden flattery, stunned enough to keep walking backwards until his butt ran into the back of the gate.

“Oh! Shit, how’d that get there, haha.” He said, trying to play it cool. He fumbled to unlock it before walking out and closing it shut. 

He heard Stuart laugh from the doorway, turning away quickly to hide his pink cheeks. 

He was going to miss that laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. :3c


	12. A Flustered Mess

“Handsome devil… Stu called you a handsome devil.” Ace mumbled to himself as he looked over himself in the mirror.

Ever since he’d left Stuart’s house he couldn’t get the fact Stuart had basically called him a “handsome devil” out of his head. Was he just messing around with him and poking fun at the comment he made? Or did he actually mean it?

Ace turned his face to the side, checking out his features briefly before sighing. 

Nah, probably the former. They loved to pull one another’s leg like that anyway, it didn’t mean nothing. Still, given Ace’s obvious feelings for his friend at this point, he couldn’t help but feel a little bashful over the compliment. Perhaps even a tad more confident, after all, he’d been staring at himself in the cracked mirror for almost fifteen minutes now. 

He knew there wasn't much he could do for his looks at the dump, but it still didn’t prevent him from making his own touch ups. 

“Should I wear the shades? Or is that too much?” He questioned, pulling his glasses off and on. “I gotta make a good impression on his dad after all… but I don’t want to come off as some goody toe-shoes, law abidin’, snooty boy…” 

As he continued to debate with himself, a low groan came from the corner of the cargo and brought his attention over to the mattress in the back. Out popped from under a blanket a tired looking Snake, looking over at him with squinted eyes. 

Oh. He hadn’t been alone this whole time…

“Dude… you’ve been talking to yourssself for ssso long. I thought you’d eventually ssstop.” He hissed, laying back once more and pulling the blanket over his head.

“W-what the hell, Snake? You’ve been in here this whole time?” Ace asked, feeling heat rise to his face. 

“Dude, you know I sssleep curled up under the blanketsss.” Snake replied, peeking out from under the covers to look over at him. “Wasss just trying to take a nap.”

“I thought you were out with...the boys.” Ace said, turning away now to look back at the mirror.

“How long you gonna preen yourssself over there exactly? It’s just a dinner over at Ssstu’s, right? What’sss the big deal?” Snake asked, sitting up in bed once again.

“There is no big deal, okay? Just want to look good, that’s all. Gotta make a good impression…” Ace told him.

“Hm?” Snake hummed.

“F-for Stuart’s parents of course.” Ace added quickly.

“Mhm…” Snake simply replied, laying back down now try to fall back asleep.

Ace breathed, hoping that would be the end of that conversation. Well, now he didn’t quite feel comfortable with continuing to look himself over in the mirror with Snake only a few yards away. With a sigh, he walked over to his own mattress and laid atop it. 

Why was he so nervous about this dinner? He was just going to go get prettied up, eat and chat, then leave. Maybe he wasn’t nervous about the dinner at all, maybe it was the fact he was nervous about what would happen after dinner. When he’d have to say goodbye to Stu, and how he was going to deal without him around for awhile. That was going to be the hardest thing to do of all… 

He didn’t care if Stuart made him look ridiculous. He didn’t care if his dad ended up not liking him. All he cared about was Stuart and how he was going to feel. 

As his mind continued to wander about Stuart, he kept hearing Snake hiss and shift in his bed. He felt a little bit bad for preventing his friend from getting some rest, he’d been tired himself these past few days so he could understand.

Finally Snake emerged from the covers again and hissed in anger.

“That’sss it. I can’t do it. I tried.” Snake complained, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Didn’t mean to make you so restless.” Ace said.

“Nah, not you bosss. Had these damn nightmaresss last night, the othersss had sssome too. Thought I could maybe catch sssome sssnoozes during the day but… guesss not.” Snake informed him, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Nightmares?” Ace asked, feeling his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, I dreamnt about usss at first living luxuriousssly in the mayor’s office, then all of a sssudden the building came falling down. I thought you were all dead… but then giant red clawsss caught us. That’sss when I woke up, after they clamped down on you guysss.” Snake told him, hugging his knees to his chest. “I… haven’t told the othersss about it yet.”

“Geez, Snake. That’s awful.” Ace replied, taking note of the red claws in the dream. “I had bad dreams last night too…”

“What about?” Snake asked.

“Well, first a zombie apocalypse. That was cause me and Stu watched a zombie movie before bed. Then I dreamnt about Stu and… uh, well then after that everythin’ faded to black. Then…” 

Ace stopped himself from finishing. There’s no way he could tell Snake about HIM. It would only put them in more danger if he or the gang knew he was after them.

“Then.. I woke up.” Ace lied.

“Damn, that’sss weird.” Snake commented. “How wasss the night at Ssstu’s by the way? Apart from that nightmare.” 

“Fine. Ate, watched a movie, messed around. Usual stuff…” Ace muttered, scratching his chest as he said so.

“What led to him saying you were a handsome devil?” Snake asked, raising a brow in his direction.

Shit, he’d heard that.

“Uh, we were just joking around, okay? I made a comment about him makin’ me look like a handsome devil for tonight's dinner and he was all like “Didn’t you describe what you look like already?”, then I was like-” Ace stopped talking when he peeked over and saw the grin on Snake’s face.

“... what?” Ace asked.

“Sssounds kinda like he digsss ya.” Snake said with a snicker.

“W-what? Don’t be ridiculous, Snake. We were just jokin’ around. It was stupid and pointless, okay? Didn’t mean nothin’.” Ace sputtered out.

“Really? Why’s your face look so pink then?” Snake asked.

Ace’s eyes widened, looking over at the mirror and realizing then how deep his blush was.

“Uh, s-shut up!” Ace yelled, throwing his pillow over at Snake’s face. “I don’t like, Stu! Okay?” 

“Ace, I never sssaid you did.” Snake said, removing the pillow from his face.

“S-so, I know you’re thinkin’ it. So knock it off.” Ace sneered, then turned onto his side to face away from his friend.

“Okay. Okay. Even if you did I wouldn’t be surprised…” Snake went on.

“Well, I’m not. So will you stop- wait. What’s that supposed to mean?” Ace asked, sitting up in bed and giving him an indignant look.

“Well, you know. Been noticing how you treat him differently and all?” Snake commented, looking over at him then his hands repeatedly as he spoke. “How happy you get when you’re about to go visssit him or how close you ssstick to him when we’re all hanging out…”

Ace opened his mouth to rebuttal, but found himself at a loss of words.

“Jussst thought maybe for once you had a legit crusssh. Guesss not… sssorry for assuming, bosss.” Snake winced, ready to take whatever punishment Ace may have in store for him suggesting he liked Stuart in that sort of way.

However, instead of a punch on the shoulder or another pillow thrown at his face, he instead heard Ace groan rather audibly before laying down on his bed and covering his face. This was odd behavior for his boss, and the fact he didn’t deny it that time stood out the most to the second in command. 

“... do you like him, Ace?” Snake questioned one last time.

Ace laid still for a very long time, hands remaining on his face as he exhaled deep breaths.

“...Yes.” Ace said quietly. 

“Wait, really?” Snake asked, eyes widening.

“Yes… yes, yes! Okay! Yeah, I do. You happy now? You gonna go tell the others and tease me now, what? What do you want from me?” Ace shouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

“No, why would I do that?” Snake asked.

“Cause it’s… it’s ridiculous! It’s embarrassin’! Me, your tough leader who likes someone like Stu? Someone so nice and sweet? A- a guy! That’s why!” Ace yelled, putting a hand against his face as he continued to vent.

“I wasn’t supposed to feel this way about him, but… ugh, this is all so stupid. Just forget I said anythin’, I don’t care…” Ace grumbled, tugging his blanket over his head now.

His face was burning, his heart was beating; had he really just admitted to Snake his crush on his new friend? Their gangs’ new pal? Why did he do that? Perhaps the fact he’d been keeping these feelings pent up like he had originally was what set him off. He had to tell someone eventually, and in the end it might as well be the one he trusted in the gang the most. Still, it didn’t put his shame or embarrassment at ease. He was never going to get back his image after that speil.

A weight came to settle on his mattress next to him and then a hand rested on his back. He tensed up, knowing it was Snake and wanting to push him away. However, he didn’t feel like moving. All the fight was gone out of him after the confession.

“Ace… I didn’t mean to make you upssset. I jussst asssked a question.” Snake said.

“Yeah… a very personal question.” Ace retorted.

“What makesss you think I’d think or do any of those thingsss you sssaid? I don’t care that you like Ssstuart. I think it’s rather sssweet.” Snake told him, receiving a groan from under the blanket.

“Okay, not sssweet. Uh… ressspectable.” Snake removed his hand from his back now. “He’sss a good guy, good pal. I like him a lot, I think it’sss great you like sssomeone like him.” 

Ace continued to be silent, but Snake still continued.

“Ace, I don’t care if you’re into guysss, either. You know you can like both!” Snake continued, trying to cheer him up.

Ace’s hands gripped the mattress, brows furrowing. 

“Ace… you guysss didn’t make fun of me when I told you I wasss genderfluid. You don’t think any lesss of me caussse of that, do you?” Snake asked.

“W-what? Course not.” Ace said, lifting the blanket off his head now. “That’s who you are, Snake. We’re your gang and support you no matter what.” 

“Then why wouldn’t we do the sssame about who you liked? Snake asked.

Ace paused, taking in his friend’s words. Snake was right, they had a point. Still, Ace couldn’t help but still feel a little flustered about the subject. 

“I… always thought I liked girls before Stu, Snake. I mean… I still do, but Stuart is just… different.” Ace explained, hoping he was making some sort of sense.

“How ssso?” Snake asked.

“He… he just is!” Ace said, sitting up in bed now. “He’s got that look about him, ya know? And the way he talks and acts, then how he treats me and you guys… I’m not makin’ any sense am I?” 

“I’m catching on…” Snake nodded.

“I think I’ve always thought that of him. Only recently was I realizing how… much I did like that stuff about him.” Ace gripped his arms tight. “I… want to do things with him that friends don’t do... and we have before. We’ve… held hands before…” Ace admitted, covering his face and questioning immediately why he’d just told Snake that.

“Oooh, man. I bet you want to kiss him too you sicko.” Snake teased in a sarcastic manner, causing Ace to look at him with a rather distraught and upset expression. 

“I’m messsing with you, dude. Man, you got it bad.” Snake hissed out a couple giggles. “Look. Jussst know it’sss perfectly fine you feel that way. That’s what crussshes do, make you all mussshy and funny feeling. Jussst know I don’t think any lesss of ya for feeling that way, kay? You’re ssstill our sssame ol’ sssmart, ssstrong, and cool bosss that we look up to.”

“Well… thanks I guess.” Ace replied, honestly deep down feeling touched by his friend’s words. 

“You feel better now?” Snake asked.

“Maybe.” Ace replied, sighing and dragging his hands over his face. “Just gotta try and get my pride back after that, that’s all.”

“Well.... good luck with that.” Snake said, pointing past him.

Ace’s head turned slowly to face the opening of the semi truck cargo, feeling himself grow ice cold when he saw the rest of his gang peeking in and looking at him with wide, curious eyes.

“You have a crush on Stewie!?” Lil Arturo exclaimed.

“Ace is in love! Ace is in love!” Billy chanted, followed by Grubber clapping next to him.

“You… you… you h-heard all of that?” Ace questioned, mouth agape and pupils constricted.

“We got here right about when you said you and Stewie held hands.” Lil Arturo told him.

“You gonna kiss him at dinner tonight?” Billy asked.

Ace began to growl, then it turned into a blood curdling yell as he scrambled out of bed and ran toward his gang. They all collectively screamed and hurried off, followed by a enraged Ace screaming repeatedly that he was going to “kick their asses”. 

Snake was now left alone in the cargo to have a hissy fit of laughter, crawling back to his mattress now to cuddle back up under the blankets and sigh with happiness.

“There’sss the Ace we know and love…” Snake mumbled before yawning and letting the sounds of Ace and his gang’s screaming lull him to sleep.

As Ace continued to chase his gang around the dump, in the back of his mind sat the thoughts of how tonight's dinner was going to go. And once the chasing was done, he was bent over his knees wheezing. Feeling sweat drip from his forehead, he now began to think about how desperately he needed a shower. 

“I’ll… I’ll... I’ll deal with you punks later!” Ace exclaimed, face red and chest heaving as he now began to trek toward the entrance of the dump. 

He only hoped he'd be able to calm down by the time he got to Stuart’s house. Though, the very thought of Stuart now brought that warm feeling to his chest and cheeks again. And, after his talk with Snake and admitting to wanting to show Stuart even more signs of affection, he knew he was done for the minute he laid eyes on him.

Damn, he really was just a flustered mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, there there Ace. This poor bisexual.


	13. Follow Suit

One last knock. That’s all he needed to do. Out of all the knocks, this one was the hardest. Because he knew what would begin after he did, or rather, what would end. 

His time with Stuart, their visits, their shenanigans, it would all be put on hold for who knows how long. All because of a mistake he made; all because of his fault.

Those knocks on the window of Stuart’s bedroom felt like bullets being shot through him. Then the wait… painful and long. Lights illuminated his friend’s room, and what he saw next he was sure to never forget.

Stuart had seemingly just arrived in his room, unbeknownst to his friend currently standing outside his window. He would knock again, but he was frozen by the sight before him.

Stuart, the same ol’ Stuart, was dressed and done up in a way he’d never seen before. His usually wild hair now brushed back, slicked and neat. The loose clothing he’s so used to seeing him sport was replaced by a tight, clean, midnight blue suit. Black boots were donned upon his feet, completing the overall look. 

He was completely and utterly mesmerized. He had no idea Stuart could even look so good, but to be honest he wasn’t surprised that he could. Stuart was already by terms of many a “pretty boy”, this just sealed the deal. He wasn’t just pretty, no, he was downright stunning. 

Ace’s face was already hot, and he hadn’t even said hello yet. This was dangerous, seeing Stuart like this. How could he ever want to leave this house now? When his friend… his crush, looked like that. 

Shaking his head out of his dazed state, he took a deep breath in before knocking once again against the glass. Stuart’s attention was on him now, and when their eyes met he felt his heart miss a beat. He waved shyly, watching Stuart smile softly and approach the window. Once it was open and the barrier was gone, he now had that gorgeous man on full display for him right before his eyes. 

How was he going to make it through this afternoon?

“Damn, Stu…” Ace breathed. “Look at you.”

“Yeah, this is my usual get up for these sorta things.” Stuart told him, looking over himself briefly. “Don’t look ridiculous to you, do I?”

“You kiddin’?” Ace said, stepping through the window now and into Stuart’s room. “Dude you look like one of those male models on those magazines I see in the mall.” 

“Heh, thanks… hope that’s a compliment.” Stuart replied.

“Promise. Not pokin’ fun at ya. You look good, Stu.” Ace said, his eyes trailing over him briefly.

He watched Stuart’s smile grow, brushing back his already brushed hair behind his ear.

“So then, ready to transform me? Ready to see Ace become Ace D. Copular?” He asked, stuffing his pockets into his jacket.

“Let’s get to it, I have your outfit ready and everything.” Stuart informed him, pointing toward the suit laid out on his bed.

Ace walked to look it over, eyes darting from each piece to the next. A black suit, black pants, and black boots. It was as if Stuart knew what he loved or something. The strangest one, however, was a pearly pink tie laid off to the side. There was already a red tie laid out next to the suit, but the pink one rather captured his attention. 

“I love this get up, Stu. But, could I trade the red tie for this one?” Ace asked, lifting up the pink one to examine it. Holy shit, it was soft. 

“Oh! Yeah, course. Sorry, I didn’t know how you felt about pink.” Stuart told him.

“Like it better than red.” Ace said, setting it down in place of the red tie. “Now it’s perfect. Stu, I hope you don’t mind, but I desperately need a shower.”

“Oh! Go right ahead! I’ll follow you and bring your clothes.” Stuart told him, reaching to grab all his dress items off the bed. “After you’re out I’ll help you with the rest.” 

“The rest?” Ace questioned, leaving Stuart’s bedroom now to head toward the bathroom down the hall.

“Ya know, hair, cologne, shaving.” Stuart listed as he followed behind.

“Geez, you’re really goin’ to go all out on me huh?” Ace questioned.

“You said to make you look like a handsome devil, I shall try to keep my word.” Stuart said, Ace grinning at the call back to their banter this morning.

“I have absolute faith in you, Stu. I mean, if you can make yourself look like that, then I know I’m in good hands.” Ace chimed, knowing very well he was once again being a little too flirty. 

However, the soft chuckle Stuart let out behind him was a sweet reward.

Once they made it to the bathroom, Stuart left Ace the clothing and then alone to clean himself. 

Ace let the shower work its magic, washing away the filth and sweat that had built up upon him over the past couple days. Looking over his options, he chose a bright colored shampoo and began to sud his hair. Once his shampooing was complete, he moved onto conditioner. As he let it settle, he picked up the body wash that was at his disposal and dabbed some into his palm. 

Right away, he recognized the smell. It was that same smell he caught whiff of whenever Stuart was standing close to him. It was such a comforting smell to himself now. Now he was going to smell like it too, he thought as he coated himself in it. 

Once all the suds were rinsed from his head and body, he stepped out and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he signaled it was okay for Stuart to enter. Walking inside, Stuart must’ve not been expecting to see him shirtless. He stepped back briefly to hide his face, but continued back inside once Ace assured him it was alright.

“Why didn’t you put on your suit?” Stuart asked, eyes noticeably looking at his exposed torso every so often.

“Well, if you’re gonna do all this extra stuff to my face and such, figured I didn’t want to get it all over that nice suit if yours.” Ace said with a shrug.

“Good point. Well, Ace. Come take a seat at the counter then and I’ll see what I can do.” Stuart said, patting the countertop. 

Ace did as he was told, walking and hoisting himself up to sit. Then Stuart walked to grab another towel to wrap around his shoulders. 

“What should we start with first? Hair? Facial hair?” Stuart asked, looking over Ace and then the mirror.

“Whatever you want to do first, Stu.” Ace said, honestly feeling a tad bit nervous.

“Hair first then.” Stuart confirmed, reaching into a drawer to remove a pair of clippers.

“Don’t cut it all off, yeah? I like my locks. Just like… an inch or two at most.” Ace told him.

“No worries.” Stuart replied, taking a comb and approaching to stand in front of him now.

He began to softly comb Ace’s hair down, occasionally humming to himself as he did so. To Ace, it was oddly calming. The bathroom was still warm from the humidity of the shower, and hearing Stuart’s muffled singing put him in quite a state of ease. He closed his eyes, letting Stuart continue to stroke his hair until he heard the first snip from the clippers. 

Eyes shooting open now, he watched as black clumps began to fall over the towel around his shoulder and down onto the countertop. He cringed at the sight, but he knew it was time for it to go. Stuart was being so gentle, leaning close to snip graciously at his wet locks. Taking extra care once he reached the strands that dangled in front of his face. 

Finally, Stuart stepped back and smiled, asking Ace to turn and look himself over in the mirror.

Ace turned, eyes widening at how neatly his hair looked now. It was a good length for him, just slightly going past his jawline. 

“Well, hope I did a good job.” Stuart said quietly, hands fumbling with one another.

“Stu, I haven’t had a proper hair cut in years. This is incredible.” Ace complimented, turning to him with a grin.

“Well, now it’s time for a shave.” Stuart informed, putting the clippers away to remove a razor and a bottle of shaving cream.

“I’ll be completely honest with ya… I’ve never shaved really.” Ace admitted, watching Stuart shake the bottle.

“Wait, for real? But your hair is so short.” Stuart pondered, reaching a hand to brush it lightly over the layer of stubble covering his chin.

“Heh, never got the right genetics for a beard. I’m stuck with patchy stubble for the rest of my life.” Ace chuckled, feeling goosebumps trail up his spine as Stuart’s fingers traced the hairs on his face.

“S’fine. I’m sorta the same way. Parents never let me grow it out though, so I don’t know for sure.” Stuart said, moving his hand to cup Ace’s face. “Hold still.”

The sound of the can pressure letting the cream spew out over his face filled his ear. Once a good amount was placed on either side of his face, Stuart began to move and spread it over all the areas he could.

“Why does it tingle? It smells funny.” Ace commented.

“Jus’ does. It’ll be gone soon, don't worry.” Stuart assured him, reaching away now to wash the cream off his hands. 

Ace tilted his head to get a look at himself in the mirror and he snorted.

“Now that’s a beard. Good look for me, right Stu?” Ace asked, smirking at him in the mirror.

“Oh definitely. Though, white is not a good look for you. Here, turn towards me.” Stuart requested.

Ace chuckled and turned back to look at Stu. He had the razor in hand and wetted it under the sink.

“Don’t cut me...please.” Ace said as the razor grew closer.

“I’ll go slowly. Just hold as still as you can for me, kay?” Stuart told him, then had him tilt his head to the side as he dragged it over his left cheek.

Ace sat as still as he could, trying to keep his breathing steady. He decided concentrating on Stuart would probably help with keeping himself occupied. He watched his focused eyes concentrate hard on the area he was shaving. His hand would guide his head to whatever angle he needed to get at. It was a lengthy process, but having Stuart be the one to do it definitely kept him occupied. Once he reached his neck, he was finally able to talk.

“How am I lookin’, doc?” Ace asked.

“Almost done. Just a bit more.” Stuart replied, setting a hand on his shoulder as he leaned downward to see his neck better.

Ace sat silent for a little while longer, letting his neck rest once Stuart pulled away to run the razor under the water briefly.

“Ace… how did you get all these scars?” Stuart asked.

“Huh?” Ace asked, looking down and realizing the plethora of marks over his chest, abdomen, and arms. 

“Sorry for asking. Just now noticed them, that’s all. Didn’t see them in the dark that night at the park.” Stuart explained.

“Nah, it’s fine, Stu. Most come from the price of livin’ on the streets and being in a gang. Fightin’ the Powerpuff Girls, run ins with other villains, dumb shit.” Ace told.

“Well, I think they’re pretty cool.” Stuart said, trailing a hand over one on his arm before returning to shaving his neck.

“Thanks.” Ace replied.

“Alright! You’re done. Be honest, how does it look?”

Ace turned around to look a the mirror and he was honestly shocked at the reflection staring back at him. No longer rugged and dirty looking, he was clean and sleek. He traced his hand over his face, feeling the now smooth skin where his stubble used to be. Stuart had done a great job, that’s for sure. 

“Damn, look at this guy. Who knew I looked like this under all that.” Ace grinned, looking at Stuart with a wide smile. “Thanks, man.”

“Welcome, glad you like it cause I do too.” Stuart beamed, handing him a hand towel to wipe the remaining cream from off his face. “I’ll leave you to get dressed then! I’ll be waiting outside.” 

Stuart left the bathroom to let Ace put on the suit. Ace slipped on his boxers before beginning with the pants. He and Stuart weren’t too far apart in height, thankfully, so the pants were almost a perfect fit. He then slipped on the under shirt and tucked it into his pants before buttoning up the suit. Once the shoes were tied, he reached for the tie and frowned.

That’s right, he’s never tied a tie before.

“Hey, Stu! Think you can help me with this tie? I’ve never done one of these before.” Ace called.

“Yeah, no problem. It’s actually really easy once you… get the hang of it.” Stuart’s voice seemed to catch in his throat as he entered the bathroom

Ace stood fumbling with the tie around his neck, unaware to the wide eyes trailing over him. Something about seeing Ace all done up and in a suit just made Stuart absolutely speechless. The silence quickly caught on to Ace, who glanced over at him briefly before turning to stare at him now.

“What?” Ace asked.

“Nothing, just… it’s funny seeing you like this.” Stuart said.

“Funny huh?” Ace asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Not that kind of funny, funny as in different.” Stuart corrected himself, walking over to begin tying the tie properly. “I’m so used to seeing you so casual. You just… look really good, that’s all.” 

“Oh… well, thanks.” Ace glanced away, feeling a soft smile form on his lips. “I have you to thank, you really must have some sort of magical touch if you can make a low-life like me pass as formal.”

“Hey, how many times do I have to keep telling you you’re not a low-life. You are a good guy, Ace. Regardless of where you come from, okay?” Stuart said, tightening the tie and smoothing out the fabric of the suit over his chest. “Besides, you were always handsome. Just a tad bit more now.”

Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush- damn it.

Ace’s cheeks were hot, hearing Stuart say those words was almost too much for him. All he could muster was a bashful laugh and rub the back of his neck shyly. 

“Just a tad bit?” Ace asked.

“Fine, a lot more.” Stuart added, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“That’s better.” Ace nodded, chuckling to himself. “Though I could say the same about you.” 

Stuart looked down at him with those half lidded eyes of his; Ace making note of the pink tint in his cheeks. He knew he shouldn’t be flirting with him, but he couldn’t help himself. The moment was too right, and the opportunity was right there for the taking. The fact that Stuart seemed to be further initiating it is what drove him to keep continuing.

He had to wonder, was Stuart purposefully trying to make him flustered? Or was he genuinely just being nice and complimenting him. Either way, it was having quite an effect on the both of them.

“Stuart! Your father is home. Be ready in about twenty minutes, okay?” His mother called up.

“Yes, mummy!” Stuart called down before turning back to Ace. “Alright, last touch ups then you’ll be ready.” Stuart told him, reaching down for a bottle of cologne before spraying a tad over each shoulder. 

Once again, Ace recognized the scent. It was the same scent Stuart had carried on the day he had started his job at the music shop. It was fragrant, but in a way alluring. He rather liked it, honestly.

“Alright, here’s the plan. Head back down the ladder, you ring the doorbell, and pretend like you just got here. Simple. Mum will invite you in and probably… gush over how you look so, be ready for that.” Stuart warned him.

“Haha, I can’t wait.” Ace said, following Stuart out of the bathroom. “I’ll try not to mess up your nice suit on the way down.”

“I appreciate that.” Stuart responded.

Once Ace had carefully made his way out the window and down the ladder, he approached the front door and straightened his tie briefly. Looking at his reflection in the glass, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He heard the click of heels against tile approach from behind the door before it opened to reveal Stuart’s mom.

“Ace! Aw, look at you. All done up and handsome.” She complimented, stepping forward and looking him over.

“Thank you, Mrs. Pot. You look gorgeous yourself.” Ace complimented back.

“Aw, thank you, dear. You’re such a sweetheart. David! He’s here.” She called.

Ace heard a loud click of boot heels coming from somewhere in the house and he suddenly felt anxious. Stuart’s father appeared from behind his mother, looking down at him with observant eyes. He noticed a strange look appear on his face before he extended a hand out in his direction.

“Nice to meet you, son.” He greeted.

Ace quickly wiped the sweat building on his hand on his pant leg before reaching to shake his hand. They both gripped one another’s palms quite sturdily as the shook.

“Nice to meet you too…. sir.” Ace replied, the “sir” he had to almost spit out. He was not used to that word, nor did he enjoy it.

“Dinner is almost ready, just waiting for the oven to ring.” Mrs. Pot informed him.

“Sounds good, no prob.” Ace said.

“Stuart! Your friend is here! Come sit with him at the table and get the silverware ready!” His mom called.

He heard a shuffle of footsteps run down the stairs and Stuart came into view, seeing him already made him feel a little more at ease.

“Hey, Ace. You look great.” Stuart said, winking at him.

“Thanks, you do too dude.” Ace winked back.

“Well, come in. Take a seat, yeah?” Stuart said, gesturing for him to follow.

Ace followed suit, passing his dad and mom’s wandering eyes. It felt weird to have his dad around him now, to finally meet the guy he’d come to practically despise. But, he had to push his selfish hate deep down tonight. He was doing this for Stuart, after all.

He took a seat in a chair Stuart had pulled out for him, then he left to go grab plates and silverware. He heard his parents walk behind him and down the hall, probably to their room. After they disappeared, he heard quiet whispering and tuned in on it best he could.

“David, he really is a sweet boy.” He heard his mother’s voice say hushly.

“I didn’t know he was going to be green, Rachel!” Mr. Pot said back.

“Stuart says he has a rare condition. Just give him a chance, please? He’s his only friend he has in this city.” Mrs. Pot replied.

“I will. I trust Stuart, Rachel, but he’s never been too skilled at making the right friends. I just hope he’s more civilized than his ones back in Crawley.” Mr. Pot sighed.

Ace’s brows furrowed and he stopped listening at that point. Who did this asshole think he was? Did he think he was better than him? Just cause he had a nice job, house, family… everything he didn’t? He didn’t even know him! 

Oh, he’d make sure to make a great impression on him tonight. That Ace swore on.

“All set.” Stuart’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Hope you like chicken, veggies and stew!”

“I do like you, Stu. What’re you talkin’ about?” Ace joked, setting his hands in his lap.

Stuart flashed him a look and Ace had to hold back a loud snicker. That’s when he heard his parents return from their room, watching them as they entered into the kitchen. Stuart took a seat next to him now, noticeably nervous by the way he tapped his fingers together.

Mrs. Pot grabbed the bowl of stew, veggie plate, and other little food assortments before returning to the table and setting them out. His father helped to bring out the chicken they’d cooked, cutting it into pieces before taking his seat back at the table. 

“Here you go, Stuart. Pass this to Ace.” Mrs. Pot requested, passing the plates of food in his direction.

Ace took off portions of food for himself, trying not to seem too greedy about the delicious meal being offered up to him. Before he started eating, he observed how Stuart used his utensils and ate before mimicking the behavior himself. He wanted to seem like he had some knowledge of proper table etiquette, after all.

“So, Ace. Rachel told me you’ve lived in this city your whole life. How is it here in Townsville, do you say?” Mr. Pot asked right away.

“S’alright…” Ace thought of the best way to phrase his next words. “Not much to offer for someone like me, but it’s an okay city. Just hope to see new horizons one day, ya know?” 

“I understand, it’s why we left Crawley. New opportunities were given and we took them. Do you have a job, Ace?” Mr. Pot continued.

“Not at the moment, no.” Ace replied, taking a bite of chicken.

“Do you go to school? You are graduated from high school, right?” Mr. Pot asked.

“I… yeah. I’m twenty. Don’t go to school, though.” Ace replied, thinking back to the day he dropped out of high school. 

“Well, no job then I’m assuming you must live with family still? Your parents?” Mr. Pot kept asking.

“No… I live with my friends. I.. haven’t seen my parents in years.” Ace admitted, the grip on his fork tightening.

A silence fell over the table, Ace’s gaze wandered over to Stuart who was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. Great, he just had to make dinner awkward didn’t he? Not his fault Stuart’s old man kept bugging him about his “not so happy-go-lucky life”. 

“Sweetie, it doesn’t matter where you come from or how you got here. We’re just happy you’re here enjoying dinner with us tonight.” Mrs. Pot cut in, helping to break the silence. “Why don’t you tell Mr. Pot about how you boys met!”

“Well, alright..” Ace perked up.

Ace went on to repeat what Stuart had told his mother earlier that day, trying to remember each made up detail he’d added to the story. Once it was over, Stuart’s father had a pretty hilarious expression and was looking at the boys with subtle shock.

“Goodness, Stuart. You should’ve told us about this.” His father said.

“You and mum would’ve freaked out if I had, you know that.” Stuart replied, stuffing a carrot into his mouth.

“Still, it seems pretty important. I knew this city was troublesome…” Mr. Pot pondered.

“It’s alright, Dad. There’s a group of girls with superpowers who take care of the city! No need to worry.” Stuart told him.

“I’ve seen them on TV, son. But don’t you think it’s worrisome that three little girls are doing a better job at keeping this city safe then its own police force? Or your friend here for that matter being the one to save you from the thief instead of a cop?” His father asked.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Dad…” Stuart grumbled, sighing and laying his chin on his palm now.

“I certainly think so. What would’ve happened if Ace hadn’t been there? Or if these magical girls didn’t roam the city? You could’ve been mugged, hurt, or worse.” His father went on.

“I can look after myself, Dad.” Stuart said in a rather harsh tone. “It’s why I went out and got my own job. A real job…” 

“Oh? Was what I’d given you not a real job?” His father asked.

Ace could feel the tension between the two now and he sunk back in his chair a bit. This was extremely awkward, he hoped this wouldn’t escalate into a fight.

“David, please. We’re having a nice dinner. We can talk to Stuart about this later, okay?” Mrs. Pot intervened. “Stuart, sweetie. Please don’t fight at the table, okay?”

“I’m not fighting, Mum. I’m having a conversation with Dad, okay?” Stuart retorted.

“Don’t speak to your mother that way, son. Act mature.” His father ordered.

“Maybe I would if you both didn’t treat me like some fragile child. I’m twenty-three, damn it.” Stuart sneered.

“Do not curse at the table. And we will treat you as our son as long as you live under this roof, understand? The fact you have your own job and one friend does not change who you are immediately. You still have lots to learn and much to prove before you’re ready to live on your own, got it? Now sit down, be quiet, and finish your dinner. Do you understand me, son?” His father’s voice turned into one with a more harsh tone now. 

Stuart was silent now, sitting back down in his chair and looking down at his food rather begrudgingly. He looked over at Ace as if to signal a sorry, and Ace simply gave him a look of empathy. He knew all too well what it was like to argue and disagree with one’s father.

Ace felt annoyed, however. He took it all back, his dad was a prick. And at this point, formal dinner or not, he was ready to give him a piece of his mind. He decided perhaps a more passive aggressive route was the perfect one to take.

“I don’t mean to intrude, Mr. and Mrs. Pot, but your son Stuart is an incredible man.” Ace said aloud, causing the entire family to look at him with wide eyes.

Alright, he had their attention. 

“The Stuart I know works harder than anyone. His skills with so many different things always surprises and impresses me. I’ve seen him slave over cars and focus hard for his new job. I just wish you could see it too.” Ace’s eyes trailed to meet Stuart’s, unable to break contact as he continued to stare into his blue orbs as he spoke. “The passion and excitement he has for what he enjoys… the drive he has to work. The care he has for others and even someone like me. I may not come from a great background, but I know a truly good person when I see one. That’s what Stu is, through and through.”

Stuart’s mouth was agape, pupils dilated as he stared at Ace in disbelief. Ace was in shock at his own speech he’d given, honestly surprised he’d let those words escape his mouth. He didn’t care though, he said when he needed to say. What he so desperately wanted them to hear, he also wanted Stuart to hear it as well. He figured at this point, fuck it.

“This chicken is really great by the way.” Ace added, digging back into his plate.

Stuart’s parents were at a loss for words, staring at one another as if both wondering what to say in response to Ace’s words.

“May we be excused for the night?” Stuart asked.

“Y-yes, honey. Go right ahead.” Mrs.Pot replied.

Ace made note of the use of “we” and quickly stuffed a few more bits of food in before rising from his seat.

“Really lovely dinner. Thank you both-” Ace barely got those words out before Stuart had grabbed his hand and was leading him toward the stairs.

“Thank you, dear! We should… do this again sometime.” His mother replied, still sounding a bit dumbfounded. 

As Ace was practically dragged up the stairs and into Stuart’s room, he began to fear he might be angry for him praising him so much like he did. He admitted he may have said a little too much than he meant to, but it didn’t change his mind on anything he’d stated. Once inside his room and the door was shut, Ace looked down and tapped his boots together.

“Dude, I didn’t mean to go off on your parents like that, I-” He was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him in an almost death grip.

He then heard a series of giggles in his ear before Stuart pulled away and was practically bouncing where he stood.

“Ace! Holy shit! Did you see the look on their faces? That was hilarious!” Stuart exclaimed.

“Wait. You’re not upset?” Ace asked, hands in his pocket as he dug the heel of his boot into the carpet.

“Are you kidding? That was incredible! Watching you say all that to them, they were speechless! Haha, christ.” Stuart wiped a couple tears from his eyes, Ace honestly unsure if they were caused from him laughing so much or if he was genuinely emotional. 

“Heh, glad you’re not upset with me.” Ace chuckled, feeling himself relax and a smile rise on his lips.

“Beyond that, dude.” Stuart said, approaching Ace once again and smiling down at him ecstatically. “Man I just.. I don’t know, I feel like dancing or something!”

Ace watched him rush over to his CD player, hitting play and the sound of a guitar and violin quickly became apparent. 

“Wait, that’s not the-”

“The Italian Romance CD you gave me? Yes. Yes it is. I’ve been giving it a listen lately and it’s actually rather soothing.” Stuart told him, then began to sway to the tune.

“You’re such a dork.” Ace snickered, watching Stuart wave his arms in the air.

“C’mon, Ace. Join me.” Stuart said, walking over to him and extending a hand.

“W-what? Uh uh, no way. The best dancin’ I can muster is headbanging’ man.” Ace told him, putting his arms up in defense.

“Aw, c’mon. I’ll teach ya. Please?” Stuart begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. What the hell. Just don’t tell anyone.” Ace sighed, then let Stuart slip his hands into his own.

“Learned this bit for a school play back in grade school. It’s easy, don’t worry.” Stuart informed him, stepping a bit closer to where their chests pressed.

“Shit, wish I could’ve seen that.” Ace blushed at the closeness, this is not where he’d expected this night to go. Then again, it was too late to back out now.

“Alright, just step back. Then forward. Back, then forward.” Stuart told him, waiting for him to make his move before following him.

Ace watched his feet as he did so, trying his best to get the hang of the rhythm. He tripped briefly, cursing under his breath but still kept at it. Finally they picked up a nice sway to follow, moving in sync to the sound of the song. 

“See, you’re doing great. Look at you!” Stuart praised.

“I’m a real gentlemen now. I ain’t gonna dip you, though. ‘Fraid I’d drop ya.” Ace joked, gliding with Stuart around the room.

“No fret, we can just stay like this.” Stuart said, eyes trailing downwards now as if he was thinking to himself. “I… I really still can’t believe you said all that to them.”

“I was gettin’ pretty pissed hearing them talk about you like that. Thought I could give them a little insight as to just how great you are, that’s all.” Ace shrugged.

Stuart’s smile grew soft, letting out a soft chuckle in response. He then moved his hand away from Ace’s own to rest it upon his shoulder. Ace hesitated briefly before he allowed his own free hand to now rest respectively against Stuart’s back. 

They were still swaying, still slow dancing. Ace… adored it. Something about the slowness, the sound of the Italian instruments playing in the background, the warmth of Stuart pressed against him, it was all so calming to Ace. In a way, it was romantic even. Ace felt he shouldn’t go that far, though. Not tonight, not with the fact he knew he was going to have to leave Stuart afterwards.

“Thank you, Ace…” Stuart’s quiet voice whispered. “No one has ever told my parents anything like that about me in front of them before. I know you took a risk doing that... I just… I really appreciate that. It really does mean a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome, Stu. I could care less if your dad likes or hates me at this point. Your parents needed to know how incredible you are. That’s what matters in the end.” Ace told him.

The smile on Stuart’s face grew even wider, his cheeks turning pink in the process. He watched him bite his lip softly before he felt the hand on his shoulder rest against his back. Stuart then leaned forward, resting the side of his head against Ace’s cheek. Whether it was a hug or Stuart was actually leaning against him as they danced he’d never know.

“You’re incredible too, you know…” Stuart’s hushed voice said.

Ace felt a shiver throughout his body as he uttered those words. 

Shit, he was in too deep. What was he doing? This was a dangerous game he was playing. He was supposed to leave tonight, right? This… this was making it impossible for him to even want to.

Yet, he still let himself hug Stuart a little tighter, let his head rest back against his. It was complete misery for him… but he couldn’t stop.

“Do you really have to go away for awhile?” Stuart asked.

“... I do.” Ace replied.

“When will you be back?” Stuart asked, Ace feeling his fingers twirl a lock of his hair.

“Don’t know, Stu… I will be back eventually, you know that.”

“I do. I just… it’s no fun when you’re not around. You really do have a way of brightening up my day. Hehe… that rhymed.” Stuart chuckled.

Damn it, did he have to be so cute on top of it all? Oh, how Ace wished he could just forget about everything and let himself be absolutely free. He wished he could pull back and kiss Stuart right then and there; kiss him until he was out of breath. He wanted to tell him how he felt, all while he pet his hair and continued to pepper him with as many pecks as he could provide. He wanted to tell him how hot he looked in that suit, how gorgeous his hair was combed back, how much he loved everything about him…

But, then he’d never be able to leave. He knew better than to put himself in that situation.

“Hey, hey, c’mon now.” Ace chuckled nervously, patting his back before pulling away. “Don’t get all mushy gushy on me now, ya hear? Now c’mon. All this dancin’ does not mix with these suits. I’m sweatin’ up a storm. Let’s change yeah? Gonna need to get back into my clothes anyway since I’ll be leavin’ here soon.” 

“Oh, alright! Yeah, course.” Stuart stepped back now, reaching to turn the CD player off. “I’ll give you some privacy, then.” Stuart said, leaving to head to his closet.

Ace watched him go, taking in the spectacle of him in that suit one last time. He sighed once he was out of sight, suddenly feeling somber. 

He knew what he had to do now. For Stuart’s sake and his own. 

As Stuart began to undress in his closet and slip on his pj’s, his mind began to wander. He couldn’t stop smiling, thinking about what Ace had said about him. He could tell he’d truly meant it, which made his heart swell even more. Then the slow dancing… he couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night. He only hoped he could continue to have fun with Ace for the remaining time they had together. Maybe they could play some video games, or just talk some more before he had to go. Stuart knew there were a few things he had on his mind he wanted to tell Ace, so maybe… tonight would be a perfect chance to.

“Ace, I know you have to leave soon… but maybe you could stay just a little while longer? I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Stuart waited for a response, but nothing came.

“Ace?” He called again, yet there was silence.

Stuart peeked out from his closet and realized he was alone. The window was open, the suit he’d lent was splayed out on his bed, and Ace was gone. He hurried to the window and looked out, head turning to inspect each direction for any sign of him. But there was nothing, he’d left. 

Stuart stepped back from the window, turning to look at the suit on his bed. He walked toward it, brushing his knuckles over the collar before lifting it up and pressing it to his chest. 

Why did Ace have to leave so soon? Why did Ace have to leave in general? He’d been so vague as to the reason why he was going to be gone for so long. Something didn’t sit right with him, there must be something wrong. 

He debated with himself what it might be, feeling a slight sting at one of the options. Had he… scared him away? No. Ace was his friend, they were comfortable with one another. Surely he hadn’t done anything to make him want to keep away from him right? 

Though as he kept telling himself that, you can only feel so convinced after the hundredth time. 

Stuart pressed his face into the suit and sighed.

He hadn’t even said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a big one to write! Time to watch things transpire.


	14. Him.

It was a painful walk home. He was passing through the city at this point, though he still felt as glum as he did when he’d left Stuart’s house. He felt like an asshole, a real jerk. He deserved to feel that way, he figured. 

He just… left. Without a single word. He told himself it made it easier that way. He didn’t want to say goodbye, because this wasn’t goodbye. He would be back, he would. 

That, and he also couldn’t stand to see Stuart’s face when he had to go. Stuart tended to get a little more emotional than he did about things like this, so who knows how he may have reacted. Hell, he was probably reacting right now. Ace didn’t want to even think about it, it would make him emotional too. He just wanted to believe Stuart was okay, that he wasn’t upset.

But, he knew he’d be lying to himself.

If he could stay, he would. If he could caress his face, he would. If he could kiss those soft looking lips of his, he would. If he could tell him how he truly felt… would he?

He was such a coward. Could he even do any of those things he’d just thought about? Probably not. He couldn’t even be truthful about why he had to leave. He lied. He lied to Stuart, and he lied to his gang. He was holding back so many truths he was sure he would eventually break. He’d already cracked in front of Snake, whose to say who may be next.

He sucked as a leader, and he sucked as a friend.

“Some pal you are…” Ace growled at himself, kicking a stone on the sidewalk.

“Some pal, indeed.” A southern accented voice replied somewhere behind him.

Ace froze, he recognized that voice right away. Turning around, he spotted a figure looming in the shadows just out of reach of the spotlight over head. Even so, the outline of it was enough to confirm his suspicions as to who it was.

“Fuzzy? What are you doin’ here? Thought you liked to keep to yourself back at your cabin.” Ace said, staying on alert.

“Got offered a much better deal here in the city.” He chortled, stepping out under the spotlight to reveal himself. “I’d say so far it’s well worth the reward.” He grinned, eyes shining a glossy red color.

“Oh no…” Ace whispered, reaching into his back pocket to remove his pocket knife. “Fuzzy, not you too…”

“Speakin’ of pals, ain’t you supposed to be with us?” Fuzzy Lumpkins asked, taking a step forward. “Aren’t we villains supposed to stick together?”

“I’m not a villain, okay? I’m… I’m different now.” Ace stammered. 

“I’ll say, you look completely different than you did as a bratty teenager.” Another voice spoke from the opposite direction now.

Ace spun around to see Mojo Jojo standing a few yards away, holding what appeared to be one of his ray guns. What stood out to him the most were the same exact red eyes that Fuzzy Lumpkins had glistening from the monkey’s skull.

Shit, this wasn’t good. Had HIM really managed to rally all these villains?

“Don’t matter how you feel now. Once “he’s” finished with ya, you’ll be willing to cooperate.” Fuzzy Lumpkins chuckled, stepping closer now.

“Listen, guys. You’re not thinkin’ straight. HIM has you under his control. He’s usin’ you! He’s usin’ your souls! Please listen to me, I know you have to be in there somewhere!’ Ace begged, looking back and forth as each villain approached.

“HIM has given us a chance to succeed. To finally come on top!” Fuzzy said.

“For our souls, he promised us power. He promised us we would rule the world.” Jojo continued.

“The more souls he gets, the more powerful he becomes in return.” Fuzzy Lumpkins added.

“He tricked you! He’s controllin’ you! He almost roped me into this, but I saw what happened. Jojo, you tried to get away! I saw it!” Ace yelled, trying to at least attempt to get through to the evil genius. 

“You can’t change our minds, Ace.” Fuzzy Lumpkins told him.

“But we can change yours. Come with us, why don’t you lead us to your gang while you’re at it. HIM requests that we bring all of you.” Mojo Jojo informed, pointing his gun in his direction.

“You know I won’t do that.” Ace sneered, pointing his knife at both of them.

“We didn’t want it to come to this, Ace.” Fuzzy sighed, pointing his gun now in Ace’s direction.

“Perhaps HIM can convince you to lead us to your Gangreen Gang’s location.” Jojo said, then readied his blaster.

“I’d rather die.” Ace spat, then tossed his pocket knife at the street light.

The light shattered, causing the area around them to go dark. As Fuzzy and Jojo turned to look at the busted bulb, Ace took the chance to run past Fuzzy. He knocked him over, speeding quickly as he retrieved his knife and began sprinting down the road.

“After him!” Jojo yelled.

Ace heard a gunshot go off behind him and watched as a bullet from Fuzzy’s gun whizzed past him and struck a parking meter. These guys meant business, and given HIM was the one controlling them he figured they weren’t going to give up so easily.

He was going to have to find a way to outrun them, otherwise he wouldn’t be getting home to the dump anytime soon.

He heard their footsteps behind him as he ran. He didn’t dare look back, he had no idea what kind of enhancements to their abilities they got from HIM. He was just glad their only method of attack were the weapons in their hands. He could dodge those, at least.

Rounding a corner, he headed out across a street and headed down the next sidewalk up ahead. Another shot went past him, this time a laser from Jojo’s gun. 

Quick, Ace! Think of something.

Rounding another corner, he spotted a ladder that led up the side of an apartment complex and he made a break for it. He climbed it as fast as he could, before finally reaching the roof and stopped to catch his breath.

“Throw me!” Jojo yelled from below.

Ace heard a grunt from Fuzzy and then Jojo was tossed into the air and onto the building ledge before him. Ace kicked him in the chest, almost sending him flying off if he hadn’t caught the ledge with his hand. Ace took the opportunity to begin running across the rooftop, reaching the edge of the building and pausing briefly.

Taking a deep breath, he backed up before running and lunging off the edge. He hit the next building’s roof hard, ducking and rolling to a stop. He regained his footing and kept on. He heard Jojo’s heavy breathing behind him, honestly impressed the little guy was able to stay on his tail this whole time. Just as he was about to reach the next ledge, Fuzzy popped up suddenly and aimed his gun in his direction. Ace froze, looking off to the side and acted before he could properly think anything through. Jumping off the side of the building, he reached for a lamp post before him and gripped onto it for dear life. He twirled the whole way down, using the momentum to lunge himself forward to begin the next sprint down the current street he was on. 

He recognized the area, the Mayor’s office was not far from here. A plan popped into his head; he had to act quick. He headed down an alleyway, hoping him being out of sight would bide him some time. As he exited, the City Hall came into view. As he ran closer, he stopped to grab the biggest rock he could find before resuming approaching the building. 

Heading up to a familiar window, he reared his arm back before tossing it as hard as he could. The rock shattered the window, and he heard muffled yelling from inside. The small figure of the mayor approached the window, peeking out and gasping once he saw who it was.

“Ace from the Gangreen Gang!? What on earth?” The Mayor yelled.

“Oops! My bad, now you know we’re here.” Ace began. “Me and a buncha other villains are comin’ to raid City Hall! I sure hope you don’t call the Powerpuff Girls or nothin’.” He persisted, hoping the Mayor would get the obvious hint.

“Oh, boy! I better call the Powerpuff Girls!” The Mayor exclaimed before running off back into the room.

Ace sighed with relief, help was on the way. He better make himself scarce, he didn’t want to get caught up in the Powerpuff Girl’s wrath. Ducking into a bush, he curled up and just prayed they’d arrive on time. He watched Jojo and Fuzzy now come into view on the street before City Hall, looking in every direction for him. 

Finally, the familiar blue, pink, and green streak lit up the sky and the Powerpuff Girls descended before the two villains.

“Fuzzy Lumpkins! Mojo Jojo! Why are you raiding city hall?” Blossom questioned.

“Out of the way, pests. We aren’t supposed to lay a finger on you.” Fuzzy demanded.

“What?” Buttercup questioned. “What do you mean?”

“He told us he wanted to save you for himself…” Jojo growled. 

“Uh… is anyone confused by what they’re saying?” Bubbles asked

“Wait girls… look. Their eyes.” Blossom pointed out.

“Oh no…” Bubbles gasped, covering her mouth.

“Ah, great! Not them too.” Buttercup groaned. “Tell us where HIM is and we’ll go easy on you!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _girls._ ” A voice cooed.

Ace froze, feeling his blood run cold. A puff of black smoke built around Fuzzy and Jojo, encasing them until they were out of sight. Within the smoke a face manifested, a horrifying face that Ace was unable to look away from. It was just smoke, but it seemed so real.

“ _My my_ , have you been enjoying my little minions? Kept you busy _hasn’t it?_ ” HIM grinned.

“Ok, HIM. What is all this? Possessing all these people, all these villains, making us fight them? What’s the point?” Blossom asked.

“ _Oh_ , and to think I thought you girls were _clever._ ” HIM giggled, “Ever since you **runts stole my powers** , I’ve had to resort to… more _malicious_ methods of getting them back.”

He uncovered a small portion of clouds to reveal Fuzzy and Jojo’s faces. They were expressionless and completely zombified now. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this, but **you brats left me no choice**. A soul is… such a _precious_ thing to take. So much energy… so much power… _so delicious._ ” HIM smirked, licking his lips.

“Disgusting!” Bubbles yelled.

“You can’t keep doing this! We will find you, and when we do you will pay!” Buttercup threatened.

“ **Please! By the time you find me, I’ll be more powerful than all you girls combined!** Enjoy Townsville as it is for now, for when I’m finally ready to strike… _no one_ will be able to escape my wrath.” HIM hissed.

After finishing those words, his eyes trailed over and met dead on with Ace’s. Ace swore his heart stopped. How… how did he possibly know he was there? He couldn’t right?

“... **No one.** ” HIM sneered.

Ace’s gulped.

“That’s it! I’ve had enough of this!” Buttercup screeched, flying fist first into the black clouds. 

HIM’s apparition simply laughed, fading away as she phased through. The clouds faded, taking Jojo and Fuzzy with them. 

“Tata for now, girls!” HIM’s voice echoed across the city, fading away almost hauntingly.

“Dang it! Where did he go?” Buttercup exclaimed, doing a 360 of the entire area.

“He’s gone, Buttercup.” Blossom sighed. “This is bad. We have to find him before he can carry out his plan!”

“Let’s check the outskirts of the city again!” Bubbles suggested.

The girls all nodded before taking off, leaving Ace alone at last. However, Ace sat in the bushes breathing heavily. That was too close, too fucking close. This was beginning to get way out of hand, was there even any point in hiding anymore. HIM had looked… straight at him.

Ace felt like he was going to have a panic attack, black out, something of the sort. He rose with shaky legs, trying to steady himself. He had to get back to the dump, he had to protect his gang. But how? The city was now unsafe. 

Maybe… maybe they should leave the city. The forest couldn’t be too bad of a place to live right? Any place was better than Townsville as long as HIM was around. He knew he just had to do something before they were eventually found. He couldn’t let anything happen to his boys, he would never forgive himself.

Making sure the coast was clear, and Jojo and Fuzzy were truly gone was when he finally left the bushes. He ran home, even though his legs burned from his previous escape he had to be quick. As he ran, he began to plan out what they had to do. They would have to pack light, they weren’t going to be able to bring everything to the forest. They were going to have to live off whatever food it was they could find in the forest, guess now was a good time to learn how to hunt and scavenge for food other than in a trashcan or a hotdog stand. 

And Stuart… oh Stuart. If they weren’t going to be able to come back to the city then that meant… he’d never see Stuart again. 

Maybe he could come with him? Ace didn’t want him to be in the city when HIM finally carried out his plan. But, then again… he didn’t want him to live how he did. No roof over their heads, wondering when their next meal was going to come. Ace didn’t want that for Stuart, he had a home. He had a job, money, a life… Ace didn’t.

He felt stupid. Stupid for ever bonding with him. For ever being his friend when he knew what sorta mess he was in. He felt even dumber for even considering the possibility of being in a relationship with him. Stuart deserved someone who had their shit together, someone who was normal, someone who… wasn’t him. 

There’s no way he could’ve ever felt that way about him anyway. 

“God… I’m such a fuckin’ idiot!” Ace yelled, pulling his hair as he kept running.

He just hoped by the time he made it to the dump the wetness around his eyes would be gone.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“We’re what!?” The Gangreen Gang all exclaimed at once.

“We have to leave the dump, we have to move to the forest. Now.” Ace ordered, stuffing some of his things into a backpack.

“Hold up, why?” Snake asked.

“Because… the Powerpuff Girls are after us!” Ace lied, throwing his backpack over his shoulders.

“Why?” Billy asked, seeming frightened.

“Because… because they hate us, okay? They found out where we lived and are comin’ after us, I heard them say so on my way home. So let’s go, okay?” Ace demanded, staring at them until they all started to hesitantly pack.

“Do we have to go to the foressst?” Snake asked.

“Yeah, won’t it be cold?” Arturo asked.

“It doesn’t matter. Just… toughen up, okay? We’ve made it this far, livin’ in the forest will be a breeze!” Ace urged.

“Are you kidding, Ace?” Snake stood to confront him. “We can’t all live in the foressst. We barely make it through a day in this city with ssssomething in our belliesss. Ssso what if the Powerpuff Girlsss found usss? We haven’t done anything bad lately anyway, worse we could get isss maybe a brief beat down and it’ll be over.” 

“W-we don’t know that, Snake. Listen, it’s just safer if we move to the forest, okay?” Ace snapped.

“What the hell isss wrong with you, Ace? You know thisss isss crazy? You’re sssmarter than thisss.” Snake said.

“What? You suggestin’ this is a dumb idea? Huh? You got a better one, Snake?” Ace challenged him.

“Maybe we ssshould wait till they get here and explain ourselvesss. I’m sssure this hasss to be a misunderstanding or sssomething-”

“I said we are leavin’! Got it!?” Ace yelled in his face, causing Snake to stare at him in shock.

Grubber, Billy, and Arturo all exchanged wide eyed glances, every one of them in disbelief at Ace’s sudden outburst.

“... Fine. Bosss.” Snake hissed.

Ace huffed, turning his back and leaving to wait at the entrance of the cargo. He didn’t want to be hard on them, but this was urgent. If he needed to let his nasty side out to convince them to go, then so be it.

“Can Billy bring his collection of stuffed rabbits?” Billy asked.

“Essentials, Billy! Things we need to survive!” Ace called back.

“B-but…” Billy whined.

“Here, Billy. I’ll carry some if you can get the rest.” Arturo offered, with Grubber also offering to help.

“Geez, we don’t have time for this…” Ace hissed.

“Ok, we’re ready, Ace. Lead the way.” Snake said, his voice sounding pretty pissed.

“Let’s go.” Ace gestured, hopping down from the cargo.

They left the dump, Billy pausing to wave goodbye before Arturo and Grubber took his hands and pulled him along. Ace was speed walking, looking back every once in awhile to make sure they were keeping up the pace. They had to get out of the city that night, they just had to. The forest was only a couple more miles away, they could make it.

“Okay, Ace. We’ve been walking for awhile now and I haven’t ssseen any sssign of the Powerpuff Girlsss. Are you sssure you heard right?” Snake questioned.

“Yes, Snake. I’m certain. Now will you stop askin’ questions.” Ace retorted.

“Ok, dude. Something is up.” Arturo spoke up.

“Billy doesn’t think Ace is being true.” Billy said.

“What?” Ace whipped around, seeing the gang was now stopped.

Even Grubber was looking at him with a doubtful expression.

“C’mon guys, I’m being serious we have to get out of here.” Ace said, the urgency in his voice growing as he spoke.

“Why? The Powerpuff Girlsss have never been ssso harsh on usss to the point of driving usss out of the city.” Snake stated.

“Yeah, so what gives?” Arturo asked.

Ace opened his mouth to give his comeback, but Snake approached closer.

“You’re not telling usss sssomething, are you?” Snake accused. 

Ace’s eyes trailed over each member, they were all looking at him for an answer now. He stepped back slightly, feeling sweat begin to bead on his forehead. That, or it could be the couple raindrops that were beginning to fall from the sky.

As they all continued to stare at him, the pressure was starting to become too much to bear. 

Ace’s eyes began to dart in every direction, trying desperately to find something to say. “... I-”

“ _Oh, boys._ ” 

Ace cringed at the voice, eyes constricting as he did so.

“Has Ace not been _truthful_ with you?” 

__Ace turned, clenching his fists as he finally faced what he feared most._ _

__From the shadows of an alley walked HIM. No apparition this time, it was surely and truly… HIM. He grinned, sliding a claw under his chin as he stared at all if them._ _

__“Not very _“leaderly”_ of you, _I must say._ ” HIM said.__

____Ace couldn’t speak, he had nothing left to say. He just stared at the demon with enraged eyes, all while his nerves screamed at him to run or hide._ _ _ _

____“HIM? What are you doing here?” Snake asked._ _ _ _

____“We haven’t seen you since the Powerpuff Girls took your powers.” Lil Arturo said._ _ _ _

____“We could’ve met again sooner if Ace had been… **cooperative**.” HIM said, tapping his claws together._ _ _ _

____“Ace? What doesss he mean?” Snake asked._ _ _ _

____Ace inhaled sharply, refusing to look back at his gang._ _ _ _

____“ _My, my,_ they really are _clueless_ aren’t they? Have you really kept the truth from them this long?” HIM asked, stepping around him now and setting a claw on his shoulder. “I thought friends told each other everything.”_ _ _ _

____“Ace? What did you do?” Snake questioned._ _ _ _

____“I… I didn’t do anythin’!” Ace yelled._ _ _ _

____“ **Exactly.** ” HIM hissed, clamping his claw down onto Ace’s hair and lifting him off the ground._ _ _ _

____Ace shrieked in pain, reaching to try and feebly remove the claw that was holding him up by his locks._ _ _ _

____“Acey here had made a deal with me awhile ago, your help in return for a cash reward.” HIM turned to look him in the eye. “ _But_ , you **selfishly** took the money I gave you in advance and never brought your gang as I had requested! **You. Did. Nothing!** ” HIM growled in his face._ _ _ _

____“I did it to- ah! Protect them!” Ace cried._ _ _ _

____“H-hey! Put him down!” Billy begged._ _ _ _

____The Gangreen Gang all took a step forward, but HIM stopped them by setting the sharp edge of his other claw against Ace’s neck._ _ _ _

____“ _Uh, uh._ I wouldn’t boys. Unless you want to see your _precious_ leader out of this _alive_.” HIM threatened. _ _ _ _

____“Please… don’t..guys.” Ace choked out through the pain._ _ _ _

____“Now _listen_ , boys. This is how things are going to go tonight. You, me, and Ace here are going to come back to my little hideout. You will do exactly what I say, let me take your souls, then you can be part of my evil army. No one gets hurt, what do you say?” HIM offered, smiling menacingly at the gang._ _ _ _

____“Like hell we’d do that!” Snake hissed._ _ _ _

____“You want our boss? We won’t let him go without a fight!” Arturo yelled, rolling up his sleeves._ _ _ _

____“Nobody hurts Ace!” Billy said, with Grubber coming to stand by his side and ready his fists._ _ _ _

____“We’re not sssure about don’t what he did… or why you’re after usss. But Ace isss our friend, and we aren’t going to let you take him no matter what!” Snake said aloud._ _ _ _

____“Guys...no-” Ace’s voice was cut out by HIM placing a claw over it._ _ _ _

____“Are you _sure_ you want to do this boys? Is this **pathetic liar** really worth it?” HIM said, shaking Ace in his hold a bit._ _ _ _

____“We’ll give you to the count of three to drop him before we bring the hurt down on you!” Snake warned._ _ _ _

____“There’s four of us and only one of you!” Arturo yelled._ _ _ _

____HIM chuckled, then began to bellow out laughter._ _ _ _

____“They’re a loyal bunch… that loyalty will get them _killed_ one day.” He smirked at Ace before turning his attention back toward the rest of the Gangreen Gang._ _ _ _

____“ _Go ahead then._ ” HIM urged._ _ _ _

____“One.” Snake began._ _ _ _

____“Two…” Arturo said next._ _ _ _

____As they counted, figures appeared behind HIM. It was the other villains, eyes all glowing red and hungry for blood. The Gangreen Gang paused, looking around as they were now surrounded. No longer four against one, but four against… many more._ _ _ _

____“ **Three.** ” HIM finished._ _ _ _

____The villains descended upon the Gangreen Gang, and all Ace could do was watch as they began to desperately defend themselves._ _ _ _

____“No!” Ace yelled, rearing a fist back before striking HIM’s jaw._ _ _ _

____“ **Ah!** ” HIM groaned, then cried out when Ace kicked him in the stomach._ _ _ _

____Ace was dropped at last, getting into a fighting stance once he was back on the ground._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I gave you a chance to give up peacefully, Ace! **Now we’re gonna have to do this the hard way**.” HIM sneered, taking a strike at him._ _ _ _

____Ace dodged, ducking before landing another punch on HIM’s face. HIM roared, flinging one of his claws at him and slicing the fabric of his shirt. Ace stepped back, regaining his footing before rushing to knock HIM backwards._ _ _ _

____A cry brought his attention away from HIM, turning now to see Princess Morbucks with Arturo in her grasp, but the little guy bit down hard on her arm and she let him go as she shrieked in pain. Meanwhile, Big Billy was pinned under The Amoeba Boys, trying desperately to get them off his back. Snake and Grubber were currently cornered together by Fuzzy and Jojo, each one of them received a punch before falling to the ground defeated._ _ _ _

____“No! Guys!” Ace cried, but was flung backwards by a punch to the face._ _ _ _

____“You never stood a chance, **Ace!** ” HIM raged, lunging a claw in his direction and slicing his chest. _ _ _ _

____Ace groaned loudly, holding the wound as he continued to back up._ _ _ _

____“You’re still the same, **pathetic,** man who accepted my deal all those months ago.” HIM struck again, this time punching his abdomen._ _ _ _

____Ace clutched his stomach as the wind was knocked from him, moaning in pain as he gasped for air._ _ _ _

____“Still so _selfish_. Still so _stupid_. And still so **weak!** ” HIM yelled, landing one last punch to his face before Ace hit a wall behind him and slid to the ground._ _ _ _

____Ace lay, barely conscious as HIM loomed over him. He had no energy to fight back anymore, he couldn’t even stand. All he could do was sit there and accept defeat._ _ _ _

____“You should’ve stopped while you were ahead, Ace.” HIM sighed, leaning down and lifting his face up so they could make eye contact. “ _You only made this harder for yourself._ "_ _ _ _

____As HIM opened his mouth to begin to take his soul, he was cut off by the voice of Jojo behind him._ _ _ _

____“HIM. We captured the Gangreen Gang, but the tiny one escaped.” Jojo informed._ _ _ _

____“ **What!?** ” HIM sneered, turning and approaching Jojo hastily. “ **You let him get away!?** ”_ _ _ _

____“He was so small, we lost track of him in the fight we-” Jojo was cut off by HIM grabbing him by his cape and yanking him toward his face._ _ _ _

____“I need **all of them, you idiot! Every single one of them!** ” HIM yelled in his face, then shoved Jojo to the ground._ _ _ _

____He heaved, growling to himself before his eyes lit up. He grinned, turning back to the battered Ace who still lay against the wall. He approached him once again, looking down at him menacingly._ _ _ _

____“Listen up, _Ace._ ” HIM began. “One of your little buddies got away. I need _all_ of your souls to be able to achieve full power. So, I’m going to make you a **deal.** ” HIM said, snapping his claw in the process._ _ _ _

____Ace watched through his blurry vision as the villains brought over the beaten and tied Billy, Snake, and Grubber. He wanted to call out to them, but he was too weak to even speak._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to give you _twenty-four hours_ to bring that tiny one to me, you included. If you _fail_ to do so…” HIM smirked, walking over to his gang and lifting up Snake’s chin. “The consequences will be… **regrettable.** ”_ _ _ _

____“Ace… no…” Snake hissed weakly._ _ _ _

____“ **Twenty-four hours, Ace!** ” HIM repeated. “You can find me at the old, abandoned, research facility by the bonsai gardens… I _do hope_ this time you will be wise enough to not bail.” HIM informed._ _ _ _

____Ace’s head lowered, unable to look up anymore. He just didn’t have the energy to, or the spirit._ _ _ _

____“ _Don’t disappoint me again._ ” HIM said in a hushed tone, before a black cloud encased him, the villains, and his gang._ _ _ _

____“Ace!” His gang called._ _ _ _

____Ace reached a hand out weakly, wishing he could grab them somehow._ _ _ _

____As quick as the cloud had appeared it was gone, taking his friends with him._ _ _ _

____Ace was left to lay against the wall, beaten and bruised. Heavy rain was now falling, soaking him in a damp, heavy coldness._ _ _ _

____Everything he’d done to prevent this, all the lies, the moving, it had all been pointless. His gang was captured, and one way or another HIM was going to take their souls._ _ _ _

____And it was all his fault._ _ _ _

____… What was he supposed to do now?_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, I will try to get the next chapter done as quick as possible!


	15. Promise

_“I'm all lost in the supermarket  
I can no longer shop happily”_

Stuart sang along as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Listening to music always helped him to fall asleep when his nerves were getting the better of him. Tonights medicine : The Clash’s London Calling album. He was currently on the eighth song of the album, Lost in the Supermarket. It was a personal favorite of the blue-haired man, something about the melancholy melody put him at ease. Perhaps it was the soft beat, or low strums of the guitar, who knows. He just knew he was feeling much more at ease as he continued to sing along.

_“I came in here for that special offer  
A guaranteed personality”_

But his mind kept wandering off, kept thinking about one thing in particular. The reason he was feeling so anxious, so somber : Ace. He hadn’t stopped thinking about his friend ever since he’d left suddenly later that night. He was bothered by how much it was affecting him, he knew he should be used to Ace coming and going like that. 

But, after what has been happening between them lately… and after tonight's events... he just thought maybe Ace would want to stay. For him…

He kept thinking about how close he’d been to him; their bodies huddled together as they slow danced across his room. He’d risked letting himself lean against him, what he didn’t expect was for Ace to reciprocate the action. It wasn’t anything special… at least to Ace, maybe. But to Stuart… it meant the world. How blissful it felt to have someone he cared about close like that. Ace, even though bashful and hesitant, still decided to dance with him.

He’d already figured his feelings for Ace at this point had reached pass the friendship status some time ago. Hell, he’d almost come close to straight up kissing the guy the night they’d tussled during the zombie film. The attraction was there, but were deeper feelings also at play? He couldn’t help but feel butterflies recalling Ace’s compliments in regards to his get up, the way he’d looked all fancy like, and what he’d said at dinner… right in front of his parents…

Yeah, he definitely had a crush. He admitted, Ace was definitely attractive. Not just physically, but personality wise too. Something about how he carried himself, how headstrong and caring he was deep down was a big appeal to the blue-haired man. Especially after he’d seen him tonight, with his new haircut, fresh shave, and tight suit.... yeah, he was a goner from the start.

But, then he was gone. As quickly as all those pleasant moments had played out, they were over just as fast. He’d hoped Ace didn’t think he was trying to come onto him too strongly. Stuart in no way wanted to push him into anything he didn’t want, especially regarding a relationship. Sure he’d tested his waters lately, but never just went full on flirtatious with the guy. Ace was his best friend, the last thing he wanted was to lose the only reason he felt like staying in Townsville anymore. 

He’d actually begun to consider the possibility of Ace feeling the same as he did. However, after he’d abruptly left him tonight… he was beginning to fear the worst.

_“The kids in the halls and the pipes in the walls_  
Make me noises for company  
Long distance callers make long distance calls  
And the silence makes me lonely” 

Stuart sang along, toying with his fingers. He picked at his nails as the song continued, closing his eyes and letting his own voice trail off now.

_“And it's not here  
It disappeared…”_

He should sleep… Ace said he’d see him again. Next time they met, he’d try to tell him how he felt the first chance he got. He only hoped their friendship wouldn’t be affected negatively. Damn it, why did he have to... feel things?

Tuning out from the song briefly, he let himself listen to the rain falling outside. It was a soft storm, with subtle thunder cracks here and there. It was the first rain they’d seen since they’d moved to the city. It was peaceful for him...

_Pit._

It sounded like a large raindrop.

_Plink._

Now that was definitely louder.

_Plunk._

Stuart sat up in bed now, listening carefully. He heard it again, the sound of a clunk against his bedroom window. He rushed to turn off the CD player, now standing in the stillness as the only sound was the rain outside. He stared at his window, breathing slowly as he waited again. However, after nothing happened for about thirty seconds he walked over to his window to peer outside.

**SMACK.**

Out of nowhere Arturo had been flung flat against his window, causing Stuart to shriek and jump backwards. After calming down from the initial shock, he approached the window and opened quickly, staring at the small teen in disbelief.

“Arturo!?” Stuart yelled. “How the hell did you get up here?”

“Not important!” Arturo said quickly, wiggling over the ledge of his window and pulling himself inside. “You have to- ah. You have to come quick!”

“Woah, woah. Slow down. Breathe.” Stuart urged, leaning down to place a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Right away Stuart noticed Arturo’s clothes were torn, and he was sporting some fresh bruises as well.

“What happened?” Stuart asked.

“He… HIM. Ace.. needs help.” Arturo got out, collapsing weakly and clearly out of breath.

Stuart’s heart sank, this didn’t sound good at all. He ran to quickly retrieve a better outfit for the rain, then returned to Arturo’s side and lifted him in his arms. He laid him on his bed, smoothing the hair on his head out softly.

“You rest for now.” He took a deep breath in. “Now tell me, where is Ace?”  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Ace!” Stuart called as he ran down the rainy streets of the city. 

Arturo had given him the name of the street he’d said where Ace would be. Stuart had left his house as quietly as possible and driven out to the location, parking on the side of the road and was now currently searching for his friend.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, it didn’t help that Arturo hadn’t informed him of what had happened either. He had no knowledge of the state Ace was in or how urgently he really needed to get to his side. He just kept looking, kept sprinting, searching desperately for any sign of the gangster. 

Finally, as he passed an alleyway he saw a slouched figure sitting upon the ground against the side of a wall. He recognized the long raven black hair immediately and rushed over to his side.

“Oh, Ace!” Stuart cried, halting at his side and leaning down to his level.

“Stu?” Ace’s voice asked quietly.

“Are you okay?” Stuart asked, parting the hair that had fallen in front of his face.

As he did so it caused him to gasp; now he saw the battered state of his friend. His right eye was swollen and black, and the rest of his face was covered in bruises and gashes. As he looked doward it became apparent there were even more injuries hidden beneath his clothes. One in particular being a large gash across his chest.

“A-Ace! What happened?” Stuart asked, voice full of worry.

“... Why did you come here, Stu?” Ace asked.

“What?” Stuart asked, shocked by the question.

“You… you shouldn’t have come.” Ace groaned, feebly attempting to stand but faltered. He would’ve fallen over if Stuart hadn’t caught him by the arms.

“What do you mean? Of course I should’ve come! You’re hurt, you need medical attention.” Stuart told him. “Let’s go back to my place, I keep a first aid kit under my bed I can patch you up-”

“No!” Ace rejected, pushing Stuart away. “I c-can’t. I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t! Ace, c’mon. Let’s get you patched up then you can tell me what happened so I can help you figure this out.” Stuart demanded.

“No, Stu. I need to do this alone, okay.” Ace said, avoiding eye contact.

“Why? Why can’t I help” Stuart asked.

“I don’t want you gettin’ involved in this! You’re already in danger just by knowin’ me!” Ace retorted.

“I don’t care! Ace, you’re my best friend and whatever it is you’ve gotten yourself into, I’m willing to help you in anyway I can.” Stuart took a step towards him.

“Stu, this is bigger than you could ever comprehend. I won’t let you.” Ace stated.

“Why?” Stuart asked.

“You just c-can’t!” Ace replied.

“Why? Why won’t you just let me help you? Why can’t I-”

“Because if I lose you it’s on me! This is all on me!” Ace screamed.

Stuart was quiet now, hearing the way Ace had yelled those words just struck a chord in him.

“I- I can’t lose you. One of the only other people I care about in my sad fuckin’ life. A life I’ve somehow managed to screw up by gettin’ involved with Townsville’s number one dangerous villain. Now, because of a mistake I’ve made, I’ve managed to rope my gang and you into this mess. Now they’re captured, and who knows what could be happenin’ to them right now! And it’s all my fault!” Ace vented, hands gesturing wildly as he did so.

“I did everythin’ I could to prevent this! I lied, I hid, I was even goin’ to avoid seein’ you just to try and keep you safe!” Ace admitted, feeling his heart break as he did so.

Stuart was speechless, and could only watch Ace with sad eyes as he let out his emotions in front of him.

“I did all of that to avoid this!” Ace gestured to his beaten up face. “But I should’ve known this would happen anyway… I’m such a dumbass.” Ace turned to lean his head against the wall of the alleyway. “So please… just go away. I can’t bare to make another mistake. I can’t bare to see you get hurt too.”

Ace dragged a hand over his face, squeezing hard as he tried to hold back his emotions. 

“I deserve to be hurt, Stu. You don’t.” Ace swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a shuddered breath. “I wish you’d never of met me… so you never had to be brought into this mess. All these fucked up problems of mine… it’s not worth it.”

He kept looking down, feeling the rain drip from his hair to his chin. He was in so much pain, whether it be from his wounds of the internal regret and guilt he couldn’t tell. He just felt like shit, and didn’t want to move.

The soft touch of a hand rested gently on his shoulder, but he didn’t want to look at it’s owner. How could he face Stuart after what he just said? Why couldn’t he just leave him alone like he’d asked? It would be better for both of them…

“Ace, look at me.” Stuart said sternly, reaching to place a hand on Ace’s chin and guide his face to look in his direction.

Ace only kept his gaze away briefly before hesitantly looking up at Stuart with sorrowful eyes.

“I wouldn’t trade the day we met for the world, okay? So stop talking crazy like that.” Stuart began, keeping his grip on Ace’s chin to assure he’d listen to what he had to say.

“Whether you like it or not, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m still not certain as to why you’re in this situation, why you’re in this shape, or what’s happening to your gang. But I do know that I am going to help you in anyway I can to fix this, no matter what it is. What was it you told me that night you slept over and helped me when I was upset about my dad? “It’s what friends do, right? Stick around even through the bad?” It’s my turn to do that now, Ace.” Stuart told him.

Ace’s face softened, looking up at Stuart now with a great feeling of admiration. What did he ever do to deserve someone like him in his life? He was still hesitant about letting him help, he didn’t want Stuart to be put in danger. But, the guy was not taking no for an answer. He was as stubborn as he was, he’d give him that. 

“... Okay..” Ace sighed.

Stuart let go of his chin, giving him a reassuring smile. He then trailed his hand into his hair and brought him against his shoulder, hugging him tight. Ace closed his eyes, it hurt… but what was a little pain? He wrapped his arms around Stuart’s waist and pressed his face into his shoulder. How desperately he’d needed that hug right about now, he’d forgotten how much Stuart truly put him at ease. He hugged him tighter now, pressing his face just a bit harder into his shoulder in the process. 

Stuart ended the hug, wanting to get Ace home and get him aid as quick as possible. He had him throw one of his arms over his shoulders as they now walked together back to Stuart’s car.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Stuart had managed to sneak Ace through his front door; he had no choice given the weak state Ace was in. No way he wanted him climbing up the ladder while it was wet and slippery either. He had him lean against him as they headed up the stairs, making sure he took careful steps until they reached the top.

“Hey, Stu…” Ace said quietly.

“Yeah?” 

“How did you even know where to find me?” Ace asked, now that his mind was clear enough to process things.

“Lil birdie told me.” Stuart replied, then opened the door to his bedroom.

Looking inside, Ace gasped when he saw Lil Arturo resting atop Stuart’s bed.

“Arturo?” Ace exclaimed.

“Ace?” Arturo woke up immediately at the sound of his voice. “Oh, Ace!” Arturo cried, jumping from the bed and into Ace’s arms.

Ace caught the little guy quickly, feeling his limbs wrap around his chest as he hugged him tight.

“Hey lil man, you alright?” Ace asked, checking over Arturo briefly to make sure he hadn’t been beaten too bad.

“Yeah… I-I’m sorry I ran. I had to go get help. I thought Stewie could get to you in time. I’m so glad you’re okay…” The teen wept.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright, Arturo. I ain’t mad.” Ace assured, wrapping his arms around his small frame. “You did a good thing, I’m proud of ya’s. Thank you for gettin’ help.”

“I know you try to tell us to be strong… to not be afraid. But… I was, Ace. I thought HIM was going to kill you… kill us.” Arturo continued, his hands gripping at the fabric of Ace’s jacket.

“He won’t. He’ goin’ to pay, I promise. Me and Stu are gonna find the other guys, we’ll all be okay.” Ace comforted, holding his friend tightly.

“Okay…” Arturo replied softly, closing his eyes against Ace.

Ace patted his back, holding him in a way similar to how a parent would hold an infant. He turned to Stuart, who was watching the two of them with a soft gaze. Ace gave a weak side smile in response, looking away to head back over to the bed. He laid Arturo back down on the foot of the bed gently, tugging the blanket over him and tucking him in snuggly.

“Rest lil buddy, we’ll talk and figure this out later.” Ace whispered, patting his back as reassurance. 

“Alright Ace, sit over here and I’ll get the first aid kit.” Stuart said, patting the other side of the bed to guide him.

Ace followed his instructions and sat down, removing his coat and torn shirt as Stuart pulled the kit out from under his bed. Stuart began with the wound on his chest, cleaning it with a wet rag before applying a hefty bandage over it. He then began to cover the rest of the minor cuts around his face, leaving briefly to retrieve a bag of ice for him to place over his black eye. Ace pressed the coolness against the swollen area and cringed in pain. Then he sighed as the pain began to ease.

“How’s it looking? Anything I missed?” Stuart asked, hands gripping onto the bandages he held.

“My head hurts like hell…” Ace told him.

“Been there, hold on.” Stuart said, walking over to his dresser and removing a bottle. “These are my head pain meds. Remember the story about me and the tree? Yeah, blue hair wasn’t the only result of hitting my head on the way down. I get serious pains every now and then.” 

Stuart popped the lid off the bottle and shook out a couple of the small pills, then handed them over to Ace who grabbed them and swallowed them dry.

“I… coulda gotcha a glass of water. But, I just hope they help.” Stuart smiled.

“Thanks, Stu. I’m sorry you gotta be patchin’ me up like this…” Ace sighed, looking over his chest ridden with fresh wounds and old scars. 

“Ace, I’d do it regardless of the reason, you know?” Stuart told him, leaning next to Arturo now to tend to some of the wounds on his face softly.

Ace watched Stuart treat Arturo with the utmost care, wiping clean a cut on his forehead before giving him his own bandages now. Ace couldn’t help but feel that warmth in his chest in reaction to it. Stuart was too good, so kind to him and his friends. He was thankful for him being here for him, even after all the bad things he’d done. He still felt deep down he didn’t deserve him as a friend, because there was no way he could ever repay him for this. Stuart was going above and beyond, and fully intended to be at his side when he would finally have to confront HIM. 

Stuart had no idea what HIM was like. He didn’t know his past attempts to rule Townsville, he didn’t know his powers, hell he didn’t even know what he looked like.

Yet, he stilled wanted to help. 

“Okay…” Stuart breathed, taking a seat next to Ace. “Explain it to me, who is this… HIM? Why is he after you guys?”

“He’s… horrible, Stu.” Ace began, “He’s tall, and red, and has these crab claws for hands. His voice is just… disturbin’, but he’s extremely powerful. He’s come close to beatin’ the Powerpuff Girls on numerous occasions. Earlier this year they’d been able to take his powers away. Now, he’s gainin’ them back by takin’ people’s souls. I didn’t know at the time when he tried to recruit me, so when he offered cash as a reward for me and my gang joinin’ I said yes. That night I brought them, I saw him take a soul from a villain. The gang hadn’t seen it, so I took them and left. Only thing is, I’d gotten half the money in advance from him beforehand. So, that’s why he’s been so eager to capture us. That, and probably cause he really wants our souls.” 

“Geez, he does sound awful.” Stuart commented, looking down at his hands in thought. “I can’t believe someone like that just… exists, you know?”

“I’d kept it secret from my gang. I thought I could hide them from HIM. But, I should’ve known he’d find us eventually…” Ace lamented, gripping his arms. “Now they’ve been captured… and who knows what he could be doing to them right now.”

“He wouldn’t… you know…?” Stuart asked.

“No, he’s just going to take their souls. They’d be like… those mindless zombies from your movies, only under his control.” Ace explained. “Arturo had managed to somehow escape the fight, brave little guy. But, HIM gave me twenty-four hours to bring both of us the location he gave me… or else..” Ace’s voice trailed off.

“That’s not going to happen, okay?” Stuart assured, scooting over to place a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “We’re going to get them back, unharmed.”

“But, Stu… aren’t you terrified by this guy? By what he can do? How could you possibly want to help me against someone like that?” Ace asked.

“Of course I’m scared, Ace. Who wouldn’t be? But, it’s your gang he’s got. They’re my friends too, I’d do anything to help you guys. You’ve all done so much for me already, it’s time that I return the favor.” Stuart replied, voice serious and certain.

“But, Stu.. you could get hurt or worse or… I don’t want that to happen.” Ace murmured. 

“I won’t, long as we’re together, Ace. I know we can figure this out.” Stuart told him, reaching to place a hand comfortingly against Ace’s cheek.

Ace practically leaned into the touch, feeling all sorts of emotions pool inside him now. He didn’t want to get too emotional, especially after he’d already fumed in front of Stuart. But Stuart's touched mixed with his venting was enough to draw it out of him.

“But, it’s because of me they got captured. Because of me you’re in this mess. I couldn’t keep them safe… how can I keep you safe?” Ace asked, eyes beginning to water now.

“Ace…” Stuart breathed.

“Now there’s a risk of both them and you being hurt or worse, and I have no idea how to stop it or fix it or anything.” Ace continued, unable to keep the tears from spilling over now.

“Ace, he gave you twenty-four hours. We have time to rest, work out a plan and figure out what to do. I’ll admit, I’m still not certain what it is we’re going to do… but I promise you we’ll get them back. I promise you we’re going to be okay. Okay?” Stuart said, tilting his head as he did so.

Ace stared into his eyes, finding it almost hard to see them through the blurriness due to the tears. He nodded his head feebly, still out of spirits but tired of his emotions getting the better of him. 

“Okay…” Ace finally gave in, letting out a shaky breath. “You really are sucha’ good guy, Stu. Have I ever told you that?”

“I think so…” Stuart replied, smiling softly at him.

“Well, you really are. I hope you know that…” Ace closed his eyes, laying his hand atop the one over his cheek. “And I think… you’re incredible, dude. I don’t know what I’d do if somethin’ bad happened to you… I don’t want you to get hurt.” Ace let out, figuring if he was already emotional he might as well let out a few other emotions.

“Neither do I, Ace. I don’t want you or your gang to be hurt either.” Stuart replied, scooting just a bit closer now. “You’re just as incredible too, ya know? It’s why I’m not leaving you until this is over.”

Ace’s lips rose to form a smile for the first time that night, looking at Stuart with such strong feelings of admiration and appreciation. He was reminded then of why exactly he had a crush on this guy. Even after everything he was still here for him, unlike so many things in his life that’d left once things got ugly. 

Ace let himself lean forward, placing his arms against Stuart’s back as he pulled him into a hug. Stuart was surprised for a brief moment, it was the first time Ace had ever hugged him willingly. He quickly hugged him back, pressing his face into his hair; not minding the wetness a bit. 

Stuart was a nice warmth, given Ace was still drenched from the waist down and cold. He’d have to change in a bit, but he was a little occupied at the moment.

“Will you stay even once this is over?” Ace asked quietly.

It was a silly question, but Ace had meant so much more when he’d said it.

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Stuart replied.

“Good… me too.” Ace sighed with relief, moving to rest his head in the crook of Stuart’s neck. “I won’t leave you again, Pot.”

There was something in those words that stuck out to Stuart, something that made his heart feel full. It was a promise, a promise that meant the world to him. 

He let one of his hands move into Ace’s hair, letting his fingers stroke through the wet locks. He heard Ace hum quietly, leaning into the touch. Ace was leaning heavily against him at this point, comfortable in his hold. Stuart hadn’t ever seen Ace so open like this before, something about it was extremely sweet to him. 

Stuart pet his hair for awhile until he finally pulled back to see how exhausted Ace really looked. However, he did look more at peace and that’s what mattered to him the most.

“Hey, let’s get you changed and to bed, okay? We’ll need our rest for tomorrow. No point going after HIM now while you’re still recovering.” Stuart told him.

Ace nodded, scooting back to let Stuart get up and walk to his closet. Stuart returned with a spare pair of sleeping shorts and t-shirt, crawling to his side of the bed as Ace changed. Once Ace was in dry clothes, he got into his own side of the bed and cringed as he settled. The pressure on his wounds hurt, but he’d just have to deal with it.

Looking at Stuart across from him, their eyes met and they stared at each other for some time. Even though it was dark, he could still see the gleam of his eyes as they looked into his own. There was something unspoken between them as their gazes were locked; drawing them in to one another.

He wasn’t sure who made the first move, or why they’d done it in the first place, but they’d just begun to scoot closer to each other. One of Stuart’s arms were draped over his back while he let an arm fall over his shoulder. His forehead pressed against his chest, feeling then how fast Stuart’s heart was beating. Least he couldn’t feel how hot his face was at the moment.

It was kinda cute, guess they were both pretty bashful about snuggling up with one another. Ace didn’t know why exactly they’d done it, perhaps they just needed the closeness. The reassurance that they were there for one another truly. 

Even though Ace was still worried about his gang, and still fearful about the events that would transpire tomorrow, he at least at that very moment felt some sense of security in Stuart’s arms. 

He made a promise to himself right then and there if they made it out alive tomorrow :

He would stop making deals with villains first and foremost. He’d stop thieving, work on being a better person, maybe even try to get a job.

And lastly…

He’d tell Stuart how he felt about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited, our boys need some time to rest.
> 
> EDIT 10/13/2018 - I am putting this fic on hold since 2Dace week is coming up and I will be traveling to Demon Dayz on the 19th! Work will continue after the 22nd!


	16. Girl-Power

Beep. Beep. Beep.

An alarm was going off; Stu must’ve set it before they went to bed last night. What was the time? Judging by how extremely exhausted he felt and the dim light of Stuart’s room as he peeked his eyes open, Ace figured it was pretty early in the morning. Made sense, he wanted to get out and find his boys and quick as possible.

He reached to turn it off quickly before cuddling back up against his bed buddy comfortably.

He groaned, his whole body hurt and especially his face. He hated this part of being beaten up, waking up to the next day and feeling the soreness of it all. 

He clutched and cuddled closer to the body against him, stuffing his face into fabric to shield himself from the light. He felt the individual he was latched onto move and sigh against him, but their own arms simply wrapped around him more comfortably. Ace was so used to waking up rather uncomfortably cold, but having this warmth pressed against him… it was rather nice.

“Aw…” A tiny a voice sighed.

Ace’s eyes popped open, moving his head to look toward the source. There was Arturo, laying sprawled atop Stuart’s side and looking down at him with a cheeky grin.

“You two are cute.” Arturo whispered, then closed his eyes to rest back against Stuart.

“Arturo! What the hell? What do you think you’re doin’?” Ace said hushly.

“What? You got to snuggle with Stewie, why can’t I?” Arturo questioned, hugging Stuart and wiggling to get more comfortable.

“Because!...” Ace checked to see if Stuart was still asleep, “Because you know why…” 

“I do?” Arturo questioned.

“Yes.” Ace stated bluntly.

“Does he?” Arturo asked.

Ace squinted his eyes at his smart ass friend, turning away now to simply lay his head back against Stuart’s chest. It was too early for this, and to be honest he was too exhausted to bicker. He decided to simply ignore Arturo, focusing back on staying snuggled with Stuart. However, even that didn’t last for much longer until Stuart began to move and he finally let go.

“Mmf…” Stuart yawned, rubbing his face as he looked down at Ace.

They were still extremely close, faces only inches apart as they stared at one another. They both couldn’t help but smile shyly at one another, laughing rather embarrassingly as they both took in the situation they were in.

“Morning.” Stuart whispered.

“Heh, g’mornin’.” Ace replied back.

As his laughing subsided, he couldn’t help but take the time to admire Stuart’s current state. His tired gaze, sweet eyes, and his crazy bed head, he was looking really cute…

He’d tell him if he could… possibly kiss that dorky face of his too if it wasn’t for…

“Morning, you two.” 

Stuart and Ace both looked over at Arturo who was still laying ontop of Stuart, looking at both of them with a wide grin and raised brows. 

“When did he get there?” Stuart asked, snorting slightly.

“Who knows. C’mon, get. Scram.” Ace said almost as if he were treating him like a cat, getting up and reaching to remove his friend off of Stuart.

“Ah well, fun while it lasted.” Arturo shrugged as he was now set back at the foot of the bed.

Ace glared at his friend briefly before turning back to Stuart, finding him to be staring at him with a soft smile.

“Sorry, sometimes he doesn’t know personal space…” Ace apologized.

“Personal space? You were the one all cuddled up with Stewie- ah!” Arturo yelped as Ace kicked him softly off the bed.

Stuart simply laughed, sliding out from his side of the bed and stretching his limbs. 

“How are your wounds?” Stuart asked.

“Oh! Uh, a lot better actually. I’m sore as hell though.” Ace responded, wincing as he sat himself on the edge of the bed.

“Need anymore meds?” Stuart asked, walking over to stand in front of him.

“Nah, I need to be fully alert for today… shit is goin’ to go down and I want to be fully awake for what’s to come.” Ace told him, standing and breathing through the pain of his aching muscles.

“Okay, I’ll bring some just in case then.” Stuart informed him, reaching for the bottles in his drawers.

Ace took the time to assess himself and the situation at hand. He was in pretty bad shape, HIM had given him quite a beating. Arturo at least looked better off than he did, though, the little guy was still covered in bruises. Who knows how ready they were to take on HIM in this state, especially Stuart. He’d never seen the guy get ugly before, the closest he’d ever come to seeing any sort of a will to fight was his quick reflexes that managed to snatch his phoney knife from his hands. He already appeared to be pretty scrawny, so how was he going to be able to survive HIM’s wrath if Ace himself had barely made it out alive?

Today was going to be tough for all of them, that was for certain.

“So…” Stuart had walked out from his closet with a new outfit on, “Do you… have a plan? To get your buddies back?” He asked, walking back to join his side.

“Well, it’s all I was thinkin’ about last night while I was fallin’ asleep. Thought of every possible damn scenario that could play out… only about one seemed the most likely to end with us winnin’.” Ace replied.

“Oh? What’s that?” Stuart asked.

“We… can’t do this alone. A guy like HIM is gonna need a whole lotta man-power.” Ace concluded, then dragged a hand down his face. “Well, girl-power actually.” 

“Wait, boss. You’re not suggesting what I think you are, are you?” Arturo asked, looking up at him with the same look Ace had on his face.

“Yes, Lil Arturo… I am.” Ace sighed.

Arturo audibly gasped, and Ace just groaned and shook his head along with him.

“Are you talking about the Powerpuff Girls?” Stuart asked, tapping his fingers together. “I thought they didn’t like you.”

“They don’t. It’ll take a miracle to convince them to help us.” Ace told him. “I just hope they’ll be willing to listen…” 

Ace looked at his pile of clothes on the ground by the bed; they were all ratted and soaked. He’d worn those clothes for years, and now it seemed they’d finally reached the end of the road. Well, it was about time for a change in his wardrobe anyway. 

“Stu, you wouldn’t happen to have an outfit I could wear today would you? Maybe stuff you haven’t worn for awhile? I got a feelin' today is gonna get a little hairy and I don’t want to ruin anythin' you really like.” Ace asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hmm…” Stuart hummed in thought. “Hold on!” 

The skinny man ran to his closet and a fumbling could be heard from within. Then in a short while he returned with a couple items in hand.

“I don’t wear these anymore, tell me what you think!” Stuart said, laying the clothes down on the bed.

An older looking plain white t-shirt and black jeans were what he saw first, then his eyes fell upon the varsity jacket next to them. It was black with white sleeves, and had red stitching all around it. Ace’s eyes lit up at the sight of it and Stuart took notice fairly quickly.

“Like it? S’from my old high school. Never wear it anymore since I graduated and all, so figured might as well not let it go to waste.” Stuart grinned.

“Dude, it’s sick!” Ace exclaimed, throwing off his sleeping shirt and putting on the white t-shirt so he could try it on as soon as possible. 

Stuart was amused at how eager Ace was to put on his new outfit, subtly admiring how nice it was to see Ace dressed in his own clothing. He pulled it off better than he ever could.

“Alright, let’s get a look at this bad boy.” Ace said, walking over to the mirror in Stuart’s room and looking himself over. “Okay. It’s official. I’m keeping this. Jeans and all.” 

“Haha, go right ahead. Been meaning to get rid of some of the stuff I own anyway.” Stuart told him.

“Really? I mean, I was makin’ a joke but… you’d really let me have all this?” Ace asked in disbelief.

“Yep, besides.” Stuart walked over to smooth out the shoulders and straighten the collar. “I think you look better in it than I do anyway.”

“Geez, you flatter me too much, Stu.” Ace chuckled, ruffling his messy bed head with his hand before leaning down to put on his boots.

Stuart giggled, walking to go slip on his own pair of shoes now.

“Arturo, do you need anything before we go?” Stuart asked, looking down at the short teen.

“Nah, I’m all good, Stewie. You just let me know when you two are ready.” Lil Arturo responded. 

Stuart nodded then finished tying his laces together. Once he was ready, he turned back to Ace who was staring down at something in his hands. It was the pocket knife he’d gifted him weeks ago; twirling it in thought it seemed.

Stuart walked and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, bringing an exhalation from Ace. 

“I hope this works out, Stu. If it doesn’t we could all be in deep shit.” Ace said.

“We’re going to win, I just know it.” Stuart responded.

“I want to believe that…” Ace mumbled, gripping the handle of the knife. “We have to pull through… for the boys. I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t try.” 

“And remember, you’re not alone. You got Arturo and me by your side.” Stuart reminded him.

Ace smiled, closing the knife and putting it in the pocket of the jacket. Turning to Stuart, he looked up at him warmly. 

“I know. And I’m glad I do…” Ace looked away briefly, feeling himself become nervous all of a sudden. 

Should he say something right now? He had no idea how today might turn out after all. If he didn’t say anything now… he might never be able to again. 

“And you know, Stu… I, uh…” Ace tried his best to search for the right words to say.

Stuart’s head tilted and his eyes seemed to grow wider as he listened to him intently.

“I’ve really been… um, just, grateful to… have you here in general. You know, uh, in my life? Yeah…” Ace sputtered out.

“Me too.” Stuart told him, the words almost coming out in a whisper.

“Yeah, and it’s just… you..” Ace’s words were failing him. Shit, he shouldn’t have said anything at all.

Ace’s eyes trailed down to Arturo who was looking at him with a confused expression and raised brow. Ace growled under his breath, then looked back at Stuart.

“You… you mean a lot to me, okay. And I’m just worried bout what might happen today and all. So… uh…” Ace’s voice trailed off, his face was burning.

“Hey, I’m going to be okay, I promise.” Stuart assured him. “I’ll be careful and do what you say, you have my word. Just make sure to look after yourself too, Copular.” 

Well, it wasn’t exactly what he’d been going for. Seemed he’d dodged a bullet somehow.

“Okay… heh, you’re a tough one, Pot.” Ace huffed.

“And don’t you forget it.” Stuart winked, making Ace grin a toothy smile.

“Okay, dudes. Now let’s go get our gang back!” Arturo yelled.

“Hell yeah, that’s the spirit!” Ace said, reaching to scoop Arturo up and prop him on his shoulders. “You ready, Stu?”

“To take on my first super villain? You bet!” He exclaimed, opening the window so that they could crawl out.

With spirits high, the trio was off. Stuart had gotten the car running and had Ace and Arturo hop in the back. Ace had Stuart drive to a section of the city before requesting they’d stop. Getting out, they walked out to an open area before Ace finally stopped them.

“Okay, Stu. I need you to scream.” Ace said.

“Wait, why?” Stuart asked.

“Cause the girls always come zoomin’ in when they hear a call for help. They have this super, freaky, advanced hearin’ ya see.” Ace informed.

“Oh, well. Alright. What should I scream?” Stuart asked.

“Uh, I dunno. Something someone in distress would scream like… help! Or, help he’s taking my purse! Oh yeah, do that one.” Ace said.

“But why me?” Stuart asked.

“No offense, Stu. But… you kinda got the most feminine soundin’ voice outta all of us.” Ace told him.

“I what-”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re voice is fine. We can’t waste anymore time, c’mon Dude. Do this for me.” Ace urged.

“Okay. Okay.” Stuart stood and readied himself, taking a deep breath in before belting : “HELP ME, SOMEONE IS STEALING MY PURSE!” 

“Holy shit, that sounded believable actually.” Arturo commented.

“Yeah,” Ace snorted, “It’ll need to.” He said, looking to the skies and bracing himself.

In a matter of seconds, three lights beamed across the sky in his direction. Immediately he was pinned to the ground by Buttercup, along with Arturo being lifted into the air by Blossom. 

Yep, he’d expected this sort of welcome wagon.

“Ace! Arturo! Where’s the rest of the Gangreen Gang?” Blossom demanded.

“Blossom, listen-” Ace began, but his face was pushed into the ground by Buttercup.

“Hush!” Buttercup ordered.

“Um, sir.” Bubbles said as she flew next to Stuart. “Were these two trying to steal your purse?” She asked kindly.

“No! Ace just wanted to talk to you.” Stuart told her.

“Wait, what?” Buttercup sounded dumbfounded. “Hey, aren’t you the same guy who was swimming in the pond the other night?” 

“Yes, he is.” Ace grumbled under her. “Cause I was with him” 

“You were?” Buttercup asked, “Why was he naked…”

“That’s not important! All that matters is that Stuart here is my friend!” Ace yelled.

“You have friends other than your gang members? That’s a surprise.” Buttercup sneered.

“I don’t have time for this, Buttercup. Get off me!” Ace demanded.

“Ugh, fine.” Buttercup sighed, letting go of her hold.

“And let go of Arturo, too.” Ace said as he stood up and dusted off his new outfit.

“Okay.” Blossom replied, lowering the small teen back down.

“Geez, some idea, boss.” Arturo grumbled.

“I’m workin’ on it, okay.” Ace said, then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Okay, Ace. Now what’s going on? Why did you get your friend to pretend to call for help?” Blossom asked.

“Yeah, I thought you hated us.” Bubbles said.

“Look, girls.” Ace slouched, “I’m between a rock and a hard place right now. HIM got my boys, but Arturo managed to escape.”

“Oh no…” Bubbles gasped.

“I can’t get em back by myself, he’s far too powerful by now. I have no other choice but to… ask you for help.” Ace told them, the words stinging his tongue.

“Our help?” Buttercup cried.

“Listen! Okay, before you say no. Before you go on about how my gang and I have been a pain in your ass for years. Before you insult me. I don’t care what you may think about me, but this is my gang! My family! They’re in trouble and it’s all my fault.” Ace walked closer to them all, taking a knee in front of them. “They’re all I got. They need help. Please, girls. No tricks. No lies. I am bein’ one-hundred percent honest with yous when I tells ya… I can’t do this without the Powerpuff Girls.”

The girls were staring at Ace in shock, looks of sympathy building on their faces. Even the headstrong Buttercup seemed to be moved by Ace’s plea. 

“Girls, I… I think he’s being honest.” Blossom said. 

“That’s a first…” Buttercup mumbled.

“But, we are going to help them, right?” Bubbles asked.

“I don’t know… what can we do to help anyway?” Blossom asked.

“Well, it might help that I know where HIM is hiding.” Ace grinned.

“You what?” Buttercup’s interest was captured.

“How?” Bubbles asked.

“He told me. Since Arturo escaped the fight, he gave me twenty-four hours to find him and turn ourselves in. Then he told us where he was.” Ace explained.

“He has been capturing other villains as of lately…” Blossom pondered.

“Perhaps he is telling us the truth.” Bubbles added.

“I am! Now please, will you help me? I know you want to defeat HIM too. So why don’t we make a deal then? Your help for his location?” Ace proposed.

“No tricks?” Buttercup asked.

“No tricks. Not now. Not ever again. Promise. My days of this shit is over after this, girls…” Ace told them.

The Powerpuff Girls all exchanged some looks, both nodding in agreement on what they had to do.

“Okay, Ace. We’ll help you. For the exchange of HIM’s location.” Blossom said, lifting a hand out for him to shake.

“We finally got somethin’ to agree on it seems.” Ace nodded, taking her tiny hand and making the deal official. “Let’s go take this red devil down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK
> 
> 2Dace week is over and I saw Gorillaz at Demon Dayz <3 Time for more of Humble Beginnings!


	17. The Facility

Ace had the Powerpuff Girls join him in the back of Stuart’s truck as they were driven to the destination of HIM’s hideout. The ride was filled with Ace further explain HIM’s intentions and how he got involved in the first place.

It was a strange experience for the gangster; sitting next to what he considered his enemies and now joined together to defeat a mutual foe. How many years he’d been beaten by them, thrown in jail by them, and been picked on for simple shenanigans he and his gang would pull. He knew they were only helping him for the exchange of HIM’s location, but not even his prominent animosity toward the girls was keeping him from feeling at least a little bit grateful.

Though, it’d take all of his strength to ever say “thank you”. He wasn’t sure if his pride could take it.

“This is the place, right?” Stuart asked through the open window. 

Ace stood up and looked over the top of the truck. In the distance he spotted amongst the overgrown plants and trees the abandoned research facility. Ace knew only a little about the place, that strange experiments were conducted years ago before the city finally cut the building’s funding and it was left to decay. Now it stood in shambles, taken over by weathering and the nature around it.

“Yep. Park outta sight in case he has look outs of something, kay?” Ace told him, watching Stuart nod before turning back to the road ahead.

“Makes sense why HIM chose this place, no one remembers it.” Blossom said, flying up next to Ace.

“You never checked ‘ere?” Ace asked.

“It never crossed our minds. It’s hidden behind all these trees and stuff and so far away from the city, we just never considered it.” Blossom explained.

“We figured if HIM was gathering villains from within the city then he must be in the city.” Buttercup said.

“We should’ve looked harder…” Bubbles sighed.

“Girls, now’s not the time to beat yourselves up. C’mon, where’s that spunky attitude of yours?” Ace encouraged. “HIM is clever, he knows how to play his cards right I’ll give ‘em that. You should be grateful we got to him in time before he was able to carry out his plan.”

“Oh! We are!” Bubbles responded.

“And we have you to thank for that. Thank you, Ace.” Blossom said.

Ace’s expression softened, glancing over at the three girls who were looking at him with those big ol’ eyes of theirs. He coughed, turning away to look ahead once more.

“Yeah, you’re welcome…”

Stuart drove a little closer to the building before pulling off behind a grove of bushes. Once he was parked, they all climbed out of the truck and crept up to peek at the facility ahead. Ace knew the Powerpuff Girls had their own form of weaponry, while he had his pocket knife and Stuart had a pair of giant clippers to defend himself with. But would it be enough? He could only hope. 

There seemed to be no activity around the building, not a single villain in sight. Even stranger was the lack of noise coming from within the building itself, setting an eerie silence all around them.

“Are you sure this is it? He wasn’t just lying to you or something?” Buttercup asked.

“It’s what he told me, clear as day. Besides, if it’s the only lead we got might as well investigate.” Ace explained.

“True.” Blossom agreed, turning to Bubbles. “Do a quick scout around the building, Bubbles. Keep quiet and hidden in the trees. Look for any sign of HIM or the other villains.”

Bubbles nodded and flew off, gone only a few seconds before returning back to the group.

“I saw no one. I did see a window we might be able to sneak into!” Bubbles informed them.

“Great, that’s how we’ll get in. We’ll get the drop on HIM then-”

“No.” Ace cut Blossom off.

“What?” Blossom turned to him with a confused look.

“If we do that he might hurt my boys. He’s holdin’ them hostage, after all. Our best bet is letting me and Arturo pretend to turn ourselves in, then yous guys sneak in to free them while HIM is distracted.” Ace told them.

“Are you crazy?” Buttercup asked. “You two going off on your own? What if he captures you and takes your souls? It’s safer if we go in together.”

“No, we need to split up. There’s too many villains and there’s no way we can get to my boys against them all!” Ace retorted back.

“How about we get HIM first, then free your gang?” Buttercup spat back.

“Because if he sees me attackin’ he might take his wrath out on my boys! I can’t risk that!” Ace yelled 

“Okay, okay, stop.” Blossom flew in between the two. “We’re supposed to be working together.”

Ace and Buttercup huffed, backing up from each other now. 

“Listen, both plans are good. But, I think we should go with Ace’s.” Stuart added in. 

“Huh?” Ace and girls turned in his direction.

“HIM is expecting Ace, after all. I don’t think he’d ever consider he and the Powerpuff Girls would team up, given he thinks you’re enemies. He won’t be on alert, he’ll be focused on Ace. That would give us a chance to sneak through that window and get to not only the Gangreen Gang, but HIM as well.” Stuart concluded.

“I… yeah, w-what Stu said.” Ace nodded, crossing his arms.

He was actually in shock Stuart had managed to explain his plan out so well like that, hopefully it was enough to convince the girls in the end.

“Makes sense to me.” Bubbles said.

“Ugh… fine. We’ll go with Ace’s plan then.” Buttercup grumbled.

“Okay, then it’s settled.” Blossom nodded.

“Okay, good. Me and Arturo will go in there and pretend to turn ourselves in. You four head up to that window and try to find my gang.” Ace ordered.

The Powerpuff Girls nodded, then got ready to head off in that direction.

“C’mon, Mr. Stuart. I’ll carry you up to the window.” Bubbles said, lifting out a hand.

“Alright. Just, please don’t drop me.” Stuart told her.

“Hey,” Ace grabbed Stuart’s shoulder. “Thank you for that, Stu. Please be careful…”

“I will, Ace. We’ll see each other at the end of this.” Stuart assured him, placing his hand on top of his.

Ace gave him a nervous smile, but nodded in agreement. He couldn’t help but stare at him just for a while longer, fearing deep down if it might be the last time he gets to.

“You bring him back to me ya hear, Bubbly?” Ace said to Bubbles.

“We’ll look out for him.” Bubbles grinned, then took Stuart’s hand and flew them both off and over the building.

“He seems like he really cares about you. Must mean he really likes you!” Bubbles chirped.

“Yeah…” Stuart turned to watch Ace disappear behind him. “I really like him too…”

With Stuart and the girls out of sight, it was time for Arturo and him to begin the next phase of the plan.

“Okay, bud. You ready to do this?” Ace asked his friend.

“For our friends.” Arturo reached out his fist.

Ace fist bumped him and smirked. He always loved Lil Arturo’s attitude in situations like this, it gave him a boost of confidence he so desperately needed.

The two took deep breaths in before they began the walk toward the facility. With each step Ace grew more and more anxious. He knew what he was walking into, and he had no idea if he’d be walking out alive.

They reached an area where a garage door was slightly lifted off the ground. Leaning down, Ace groaned as he lifted it far enough to where they could crawl under. As he did so, it made a horrible squealing sound that probably resulted from how rusty it was. Ace cringed, hearing the squeals echo throughout the building once he was done lifting it.

If HIM didn’t already know they were here, he did now. Arturo looked up at him with a worried expression, Ace simply gulped and inhaled sharply.

“HIM! It’s Ace! I have Arturo, we’re comin’ in!” Ace hollered.

His voice echoed briefly before fading into the distance. He and Arturo stood still, watching the darkness for any sign of movement. However, as seconds passed no response came back.

“Maybe he’s out?” Arturo asked.

“Ugh, this can’t be right… maybe he’s-”

Suddenly ropes were wrapped around their waists and they were both yanked inside. The darkness hid the figures around them that grabbed hold of their bodies and began to carry them farther from the garage door.

Ace heard the sound of Arturo struggling and he too tired to kick and move his arms as well. However, the ropes and grips around them kept them from moving too much. They had no choice but to give in and let themselves be taken to wherever they were intended to be.

Finally, they were brought into an open area of the facility where light poured in from the shattered windows above. Looking down, he saw the individual carrying him in particular was Fuzzy Lumpkins. Looking to the side, he found Mojo Jojo with Arturo held tightly in his arms.

All around them Ace saw the infamous villains of Townsville, all with the same glowing red eyes. They gathered around as they watched them be carried across the open room, finally being set down on their feet before a ladder that led up to a platform.

“ _Well done boys_.” A voice sang.

Looking up to the platform, Ace’s eyebrows furrowed as HIM came into view. He looked down at them with a cheeky grin and clapped his claws together ecstatically.

“Look at you, Ace. Still all _battered and bruised_ I see? But sporting a new outfit, _I like it_ ! Oh! And you brought the little one! Such as _good boy_ , Ace. You get two claws up from me.” HIm praised, raising his claws in the air.

“Alright, HIM. We’re here. Now where’s my boys?” Ace asked, looking around for any sign of them.

“ _Oh_ , that’s right! How could I forget.” He hummed, snapping his claws.

From the ceiling came his gang, falling down but hung in place by the ropes tied around their waists. They all still looked as beaten up as they had the night before, but Ace felt some sense of relief upon seeing none of their eyes glowing red.

“Ace!” They all cried.

“Why… why did you do it?” Snake asked weakly.

Ace frowned, looking back at HIM with a serious expression. “You didn’t lay a claw on them right?”

“Not _one_. Kept my word, like you have.” HIM swore, placing a claw over his heart.

“Good… then… I guess I’m ready to carry out the rest of the deal.” Ace sighed.

“ **Fantastic**.” HIM growled.

As HIM reveled in his triumph, Ace looked up toward the open window Bubbles had spotted. He saw four heads poke into view, looking down at the scene before him. They need to get in, Ace had to keep distracting so no villains would notice.

“Uh, before you take my soul and all… can I just say a few words?” Ace asked.

“ _Hmm_? A few words?” HIM asked.

“Yeah, ya know last requests and all before I’m forced to become your evil slave.” Ace shrugged.

“Well, as much as I’d **love** to get this show on the road and conquer Townsville... _why not_?” HIM said, standing at the edge of the platform.

“Thank you.” Ace nodded, making a quick gesture up at the girls and Stuart.

“Follow along.” Ace whispered to Arturo before turning to look at all the villains behind him.

“Well, my friends. It’s been an honor not bein’ possessed. I lived a rather unfulfillin’ life, it seems. Grew up in a shit hole, turned green, lived on the streets for most my life. Now here I am, surrounded by yous guys and about to have my soul ripped from my body. I guess all I have to say is.. fuck Townsville.” Ace started.

“ _Lovely_ last words. Couldn’t agree more on the last part.” HIM agreed, “Now, let’s get on with the-”

“Not finished, Red. And I faced the hardest of challenges!” Ace continued, placing his hand over his forehead dramatically. “I had to raise four homeless teens on my own! Lead them! Guide them! Do you know how much pressure that is on a guy?”

“So much… so much..” Arturo shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Yes, I **can** .” HIM sighed. “I’ve been leading these _brainwashed halfwits_ for months. Now, to get to the soul taking-”

“HIM! I’m talkin’ here… and even worse! I never had a job! Never got an education!” Ace carried on with his speech.

“Wow, he’s laying it on thick.” Buttercup whispered.

“It’s working though, all the villains are focused on him. Look, even HIM is getting off the platform.” Blossom pointed out.

As Ace continued, the girls managed to float down with Stuart behind the tied up Gangreen gang. They all gasped quietly when they saw them land in front of them.

“Stu! Powerpuff Girls?” They all began, but were shut up by hands being placed over their mouths.

“We’re here to save you. Shhh.” Stuart told them, then began to cut the ropes with his clippers while the Powerpuff Girls used their heat vision to burn the ropes off.

Meanwhile, Ace was still belting away his “final words”, causing HIM to grow more and more impatient.

“Okay, _Ace_ . You had your moment. It’s time to **stop.** ” HIM growled, floating down from the platform to his level.

“Oh, but HIM! I have so much more to say! I didn’t even get to the best part!” Ace begged.

“ **Fine! Then get on with it**!” HIM ordered.

“Okay, okay…” Ace put his tied hands up in defense. “At least in the end I was able to make one last friend!”

Stuart’s attention was perked, leaning to get a look at Ace.

“A friend I never knew I’d meet, a friend I never knew I needed.” Ace continued, honestly spilling out what he could to draw out time and also because Stuart was listening himself. “Who showed me kindness no one else ever has, who was always there for me no matter what.”

Stuart reached a hand up to place it over his chest. Was this real? Was Ace actually...

“This guy, let me tell you my friends, he’s a guy unlike any other. Talented, funny, smart, so caring about me and others. Hell, I’d even say that he’s handsome! Pretty! Cute! Whatever adjective gets the point across better. It’s always a good day when I’m with him.” Ace’s eyes trailed up to Stuart, noticing him looking down at him with wide eyes.

“And… and I’m so happy I met him. He really is just… one in a million.” Ace felt his face flush.

Stuart’s heart fluttered immediately, the smile on his face growing while his gaze softened.

“Even if this is the end, even if I may never be myself again. I’m forever grateful to have gotten to know someone like him, and to have… really.. really.. liked someone like him. I just hope he knows that’s what I think about him.” Ace paused as he felt himself smile. “How I’ve always… felt about him.”

Stuart could practically feel tears in his eyes. He felt so many emotions overcome him in that moment he was honestly speechless.

“Aww…” The Gangreen Gang sighed.

“Aww…” The Powerpuff Girls sighed along with them.

“Aww…” All the villains said in unison.

“ _Aww_ … how **sickening** .” HIM hissed, grabbing the collar of Ace’s varsity jacket and lifting him off the ground. “You’re **wasting** my time, boy. I have no patience for your _mushy gushy spiel_ . I have a city to rule. Now _open wide_ …”

“Gah! Wait, wait, hold on, HIM-”

“ **Enough chatter! You’ve said enough!** ” HIM roared, then began to open his mouth so he could take Ace’s soul.

“No!” Stuart cried.

“What?” HIM began to turn around, but Ace wrapped his tied hands around his neck before headbutting him between his eyes.

“ **AH!** ” He cried, dropping Ace and clutching his face.

“Girls, now!” Ace cried, wrapping his arms around Arturo and making a break for the ladder that lead up to the platform.

HIM finally looked to see the Powerpuff Girls flying above him and he gasped. “ **Powerpuff Girls!?** Ace you **dirty cheat!** I’ll not only have your soul, **but your life!** ” He shrieked, readying his claws but was stopped when all three of the girls rammed into his chest.

“Not so fast!” The girls cried, knocking HIM to the ground.

Ace tossed Arturo up to Stuart’s open arms on the platform before he began to climb up himself.

“C’mon boss!” Billy cried, both him and Grubber reaching a hand out for him.

Ace reached for them but felt something grab his ankles. Looking down, he saw Mojo Jojo gripping his pant legs and tugging him downward.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He growled, pushing off the ladder and bringing Ace falling back down to the bottom level.

“Ace!” Stuart cried out, jumping from the platform and sliding down the side of the ladder.

“Stewie, no!” Arturo yelled after him, but Stuart was too quick.

Ace tried to get away from Jojo, but with his tied limbs he couldn’t even stand .

“Hold still, I’ll make this quick.” Jojo said, aiming his ray gun at his face.

“I don’t think so!” Stuart yelled, swinging his clippers at Jojo and knocking him a few feet away.

“Holy shit, looks like you put those sign swingin’ skills to use, eh?” Ace chimed, looking up at him with an impressed grin.

“Learned from the best.” Stuart said, using the clippers to cut Ace’s ropes.

“Now go get back on the platform with the boys, it’s too dangerous down here for you.” Ace ordered.

“No way. I’m not leaving your side, Copular.” Stuart told him sternly, gripping his hand tightly.

Ace smiled at him, there was no changing his mind.

“Neither are we.” The voices of his gang added.

Looking behind Stuart, he saw his gang gathered behind him all ready in their fighting stances.

“Boys, I’m so sorry for not telling you guys about HIM earlier… I-”

“Sssave it for after we kick his asss, ok?” Snake told him.

“Yeah! We’re mad at HIM not you!” Billy yelled, punching a fist into his palm.

Grubber made a low growling sound and put up his fists.

“We’re with ya, boss. To the end.” Arturo nodded.

“I love you guys…” Ace grinned, then turned to face the villains around them.

In the background HIM was currently tussling with the Powerpuff Girls, doing his best to counter their attacks. He only hoped they could continue to fend off HIM on their own, it was up to them to take out the rest of the villains.

“Alright boys, we’re gonna have to fight. Hard. Harder than we’ve ever fought in our lives. Ain’t no way we’re lettin’ these glowy-eyed freaks take us down!” Ace hollered, bringing cheers of agreement from his gang and Stuart.

With their confidence boosted and weapons of choice readied, the group charged the villains. Ace trusted his group would be able to fend for themselves and work together, so he decided to stick close to Stuart.

The pair decided to take on Mojo Jojo first given Stuart had already wounded him. Ace ducked as a ray flashed by his head, sliding to where he kicked his feet out from under him. As Jojo was down, Stuart rushed over and smashed his gun with the clippers. Without a weapon, Ace had no reason to avoid the small monkey anymore. He picked him up by the cape and tried him to a pole. One down, many more to go.

“Hello, Acey. Miss me?” A woman's voice cooed.

Ace shuddered at the sound of it, turning to see a bald Sedusa with a spear in hand grinning menacingly in his direction.

“You know her?” Stuart asked.

“Uh- yeah. I’ll tell you bout that story at a later date.. Watch out!” Ace yelled, pushing Stuart out of the way as she almost came crashing down of the two of them with her spear.

“Be a good boy and stay put!” She shrieked at the two.

“I don’t think so!” Ace said, flipping out his pocket knife.

“Aw, what are you gonna do with that puny thing?” Sedusa giggled.

“Come and find out, yeah?” Ace coaxed, walking toward her.

Sedusa’s expression hardened and she charged forward, spear readied in the air. Ace prepared himself and used the blade to stop the spear from making impact He groaned as he pushed back, both individuals testing their strength as they stood their ground.

“You won’t get the best of me again, Ace! I know all your tricks!” She boasted.

“Sure ya do, Sedusa. But you don’t know his.” Ace grinned.

Suddenly a lanky pair of arms were wrapped around Sedusa and she was lifted off the ground. Ace thanked the gods for giving Stuart his odd height at that moment as he watched Sedusa’s feet thrash aimlessly for solid ground. Ace took the opportunity to yank the spear from her grasp, breaking it in half on his knee and throwing it off to the side.

Ace quickly grabbed for the rope on the ground that had originally been around his body and ran to tie Sedusa up before she wiggled out of Stuart’s grasp. Once she was secured, Stuart set her down gently off to the side and stepped back.

“Forgive me, mam. I know you’re not in the right state of mind at the moment.” Stuart apologized.

“Actually, she’s normally like this.” Ace said bluntly.

“Oh, well then… good riddance!” Stuart saluted before returning back to Ace’s side.

Ace took the moment to check on his gang. Arturo was currently yanking on a fist full of Fuzzy Lumpkin’s hair, while Snake was wrapped around his body and clawing at his face. Meanwhile, Big Billy had the Amoeba Boys pinned under him as Grubber was taking turns punching their faces. So far it looked as if they were winning, that was until he heard a cry from behind him. Turning around, he saw the Powerpuff Girls pinned to the wall of the facility by HIM. A black cloud swirled around their bodies; he made the assumption this was part of HIM’s current enhanced powers.

“I’ve had it with you **brats** always ruining my plans every single time! Now for the last time, **stay out!** ” He screamed, using his powers to blast them through the metal of the wall and somewhere in the distance.

“Girls!” Ace called for them.

HIM was floating in the air, staring at the three small holes that the Powerpuff Girls had been sent flying through. His arms lifted into the air, the outside world became dark with a red tint falling upon the area. He slowly turned to face them, eyes glowing red and his usual peppy expression gone.

“Enough _stalling_.” His demonic voiced rattled, raising one of his claws.

A swarm of black clouds came rushing in through the holes, heading straight for his gang. They captured them quickly, bringing them up to HIM’s level.

“No! Guys!” Ace was about to rush to their aide, but the remaining villains circled him and Stuart.

“ **Keep him there** , my fellow comrades. I want him to see for himself as I **rip their souls from their bodies** !” HIM ordered. “In fact, **make sure** he sees it.”

The villains swarmed him and Stuart. Ace put his arms out over Stuart defensively, but the two were quickly separated. Ace’s face was held tightly in Fuzzy Lumpkins’ grasp and positioned to stare directly at HIM. Ace struggled with all his might, eyes darting from HIM, to his gang, and to Stuart who was being held down by Princess Morbucks and one of the Amoeba boys.

“HIM! Stop!” Ace yelled desperately.

HIM didn’t even respond, he just continued to bring every single one of his members closer to his face. He couldn’t move, couldn’t react, all he was left to do was watch as HIM’s mouth opened and the souls were sucked from his friends bodies.

“No!” Ace cried, gritting his teeth as Fuzzy forced him not to look away.

Once HIM was done, he dropped them to the floor below. He groaned as the power from their souls entered his body, further increasing the immense power he’d already built up. Once the power was settled, HIM’s body relaxed and he smiled a horrifying smile down at the two of them.

“You… you fuckin’ monster!” Ace shrieked.

“You’ll pay for that!” Stuart yelled at him.

“ _Oh,_ please. What’s one little gangster and his pathetic friend going to be able to do against **me** ?” HIM asked, floating lower to the ground. “Without your gang, **you’re nothing**.” HIM growled, snapping his claw.

The bodies of his gang stood, turning and staring at him with vacant red eyes.

“Boys… no..” Ace said weakly.

“They’re _my_ boys, now. And they listen to **me** .” HIM’s claw lowered to point at Ace and Stuart, causing his mind controlled friends to begin to head in their direction. “Let’s enjoy the _irony_ now that your greatest advantage will now be your downfall, _shall we_?”

“Boys! It’s me, Ace! Wake up, please!” Ace pleaded desperately as his gang grew closer.

“Thisss isss what you get for betraying usss, Ace.” Snake hissed.

“You lied to us!” Billy accused.

“This is your fault.” Lil Arturo added.

Grubber pointed at him angrily, blowing a series of rageful raspberries.

“Ace, don’t listen! That’s just HIM making them talk!” Stuart yelled out to Ace.

But Ace knew… Ace knew deep down that’s what they probably thought. This was his fault, he had lied to him, and maybe he did deserve this…

Ace closed his eyes. Anything was better than watching his friends eventually attack him. Anything was better than watching his soul be sucked from his body. Anything was better than watching the guy he loved meet the same fate…

Lights flashed from behind his eyelids, opening them to see the Powerpuff Girls had put themselves between him and his gang.

“Girls! They got my boys!” Ace warned them.

“We can see that.” Buttercup said, readying her fists.

“Don’t hurt them too bad, they don’t know what they’re doing.” Stuart requested.

“Buttercup, you handle the gang. Bubbles, free Ace and Stuart. I’ll go after HIM.” Blossom ordered, before flying past the gang and meeting HIM head on.

“Be careful you dummy!” Buttercup yelled after her before descending upon the Gangreen Gang.

“Alright, you bad guys! Unhand Ace and Mr. Stuart!” She cried, flying to punch away the villains that were holding them down. 

“Damn, she’s nice but so fiesty.” Stuart said as he was now freed.

“Yeah, she’s full of surprises.” Ace huffed, feeling Stuart’s arm slip under his arm so he could help him up.

Ace watched his gang as Buttercup outwitted them, twirling around them and leading them toward a series of pipes rising from the floor. Using her super strength, she broke off numerous pipes and bent them so that the gang could be held in place. They were safe for now.

His eyes then trailed over to Blossom who was currently tussling with HIM in the air. She was firing at him with her fire breath, scorching the fur at the ends of his vest along with his facial hair. He growled in anger, firing out red beams in her direction but she was too quick. Ace could tell HIM was becoming visibly agitated by the growing scowl on his face and his movements becoming more emphasized.

“ **Enough!** ” HIM cried, forming his claws in an X-shape before releasing them. This sent out a red wave out in all directions.

The wave hit Blossom dead on, sending her falling and skidding across the hard floor below.

“Blossom!” The other girls cried, flying to her side.

“This **ends** now.” HIM’s voice rumbled, raising one of his claws. “I’m done with you all. Your control is too much of a _burden_ to me.”

The glowing redness of the villains eyes around them faded, their bodies collapsing and unmoving all around them. It was as if they weren’t even alive, but Ace knew it was only because they lacked their souls.

The remaining power that had been residing within the villains now traveled to HIM, entering his body and providing him with that final strength he seemed to have needed.

“ **Ace** , why don’t you _come on up_ ?” HIM requested, moving a black cloud in his direction and picking him up. “You’re all I **need**.”

“Ace!” Stuart’s hands wrapped around his legs, trying his best to pull him back to the ground.

“Let go you little _twerp_ . Your boyfriend here has something he **owes** me. **Get!** ” HIM roared, making the black cloud punch Stuart in the face.

“Stu!” Ace called as he watched him fall to the ground.

Stuart was clutching his face as he laid in pain, and when he moved his hands away Ace saw a line of blood trickling down from his nose. Ace’s face twisted in rage; an anger inside him snapping that he’d never felt before.

“You’re going to die for that!” Ace bellowed, reaching for HIM once he was pulled close enough.

He’d managed to grab his goatee and yanked him forward, laying out a few good punches before his claws gripped his wrists and kept him in place. Ace kicked and thrashed, trying feebly to land any sort of blow against HIM. He was stuck, however, in the black cloud and in the demon’s tight grip.

“You know what your **problem** is, _Ace_ ?” HIM asked, punching Ace in the face to stop him from moving around. “You let your emotions get the better of you. Your _care_ for your gang, your _love_ for that man, and your **hatred** toward me. It’s brought you to this point in your life. I mean…” HIM grabbed his hair so that they could make eye contact. “ **Just look at how weak you are, now**.”

“Fuck you…” Ace spat.

HIM just grinned in gratification, opening his mouth to ready the soul taking process. However, he was stopped by Bubbles flying and wrapping her arms around his eyes. The blonde girl yanked him backwards, causing his powers to falter and the cloud around Ace faded. Before he could fall, he was caught in Buttercup’s arms and she flew him over to a platform behind HIM.

“Thanks, Buttercup…” Ace smiled weakly.

“Don’t thank me yet, loser. Not till this is over.” She replied, then flew back to join Bubbles.

Ace checked down below to make sure Stuart was still alright and found him looking up and HIM an then back to him with worried eyes. Ace flashed him a thumbs up to signal that he was okay, and it brought a small smile of relief from the blue-haired man.

Bubbles and Buttercup struggled to fight against him, his enhanced powers were proving too much for him. Even Blossom, still in a weakened state, rose from the floor to join them. Buttercup had a sharp piece of glass in her grasp, flinging it at HIM and slicing a small area on his back open. The demon shrieked in agony, and Ace swore for a split second he saw what appeared to be souls trying to escape from the open wound.

HIM reeled back and a giant ball of light built between his claws. He then flung this energy ball directly at the Powerpuff Girls. The ball swirled around them and it appeared to have quite the effect on them, for when it faded all three girls collapsed to the ground below. HIM laughed in triumph, his sickening chortles echoing around the facility.

“Coward! Demon! Come down and fight!” Stuart yelled at him.

“ _Oh?_ What is it you think you can do _pretty boy_?” HIM asked, lowering himself closer to the ground.

“Why don’t you come find out, yeah?” Stuart urged, aiming his clippers in his direction.

HIM simply giggled at his threat, obviously finding them more amusing than anything.

“I can see why Ace _likes_ you, you got _guts_.” HIM cooed, raising a claw to bring Stuart floating towards him.

Stuart struggled, but it was pointless. The black cloud around him kept him from moving, and there was nothing he could do as HIM brought him closer.

“Sad thing about, Ace, _I’m afraid._ He brings everyone around him **down** with him.” HIM growled, “Should’ve realized that before today, **kid**.”

HIM’s mouth began to open, and Ace watched in horror as Stuart’s face filled with fear. Their eyes met, he could see his blue irises pleading for help.

Ace acted on instinct. His hand slipped into his pocket for his knife and he ran forward. With all the energy he had left in him, he launched himself from the platform behind HIM and raised the knife high. The blade sank deep into HIM’s back and only further opened the wound as Ace slid down.

HIM hollered in pain, dropping Stuart immediately. Ace watched as souls were pushing to escape the wound, the cut still wasn’t deep enough. Keeping a grip on HIM, he pulled the blade out and prepared to make another slice. However, he was stopped as claws reached around his throat and yanked him away. HIM was facing him now, eyes glowing red and staring into his with an intense, terrifying, rage.

HIM had no intentions on wasting time now. His mouth opened quick and Ace could feel his soul beginning to be sucked from his being. It was a horrible feeling, it was as if he couldn’t breath. He was beginning to feel light as a feather, and everything around him was becoming dark. Was this it? Was this really the end? He couldn’t keep his eyes open for much longer…

Stuart scrambled for his clippers, gripping the handles as he opened them wide. He spun in place, building momentum before launching them with all the strength that he possessed. The clippers sunk deep into HIM’s back, bringing a horrifying screech from the demon as he sank to the ground. With HIM now at ground level, Stuart ran as fast as he could to take hold of the clippers and pull them closed. The wound was now opened completely and the souls broke free, flying all around them as they escape HIM’s imprisonment. HIM reeled back, him limbs flailing in the air as all his power left his body. All the souls he’d gathered up over so many months now left him all at once.

Stuart watched as each soul flew around the facility and soared back to its rightful owner. One by one each villain awakened, looking around in confusion as they seemingly came back to life. The Gangreen Gang awoke as well, eyes opening to see the last bits of the fight.

Finally, with every soul gone, HIM collapsed to the cold floor below. He was defeated, not even a demon like he could recover from a wound that great.

The sky around them cleared, bringing once again sunlight shining into the facility. The Powerpuff Girls rose slowly, flying over to each villain to check and make sure they were ok. Once they got to the Gangreen Gang, they freed them from the pipes they’d been stuck in and freed the other tied up villains as well.

Stuart’s eyes trailed to Ace, who was laying motionless only a couple feet away.

“Ace!” Stuart rushed to his side.

He kneeled down next to him, holding his head gently and bringing it up into his lap. He wasn’t moving, his soul should’ve returned by now right?

“C’mon, Ace. Do something, say something!” Stuart shook him lightly, pressing his hand to his chest to feel for a heartbeat.

Finally, one of Ace’s hand’s rose and was placed atop Stuart’s. Stuart gasped, watching as their fingers intertwined tightly. Ace’s eyes opened; coughing for a bit before looking up at him with a weak smirk.

“Shit… please tell me I looked cool.” Ace got out.

“Heh…” Stuart laughed in relief, shaking his head in disbelief. “Yes… yes you looked cool.”

Ace chuckled, and the two laughed briefly at one another before Stuart pulled Ace up into a hug. Their cheeks pressed and Ace’s face softened. His arms wrapped around Stuart, hugging him tightly as if he’d never want to let go.

As Ace was being hugged, his eyes opened to see his gang, the Powerpuff Girls, and all the villains watching him with grins upon their faces. Ace’s face burned, remembering how he’d basically confessed in front of all of them. Okay, could he go back to being souless now? Please?

“Boss!” His gang cried, rushing over to the pair and wrapping their arms tightly around them.

“Ah! Guys! I’m in pain, this hurts! Oof, ok. I love you all too… thanks.” Ace told them, looking around as they all pressed around him.

“You love it.” Stuart joked, pressed against him too as he went back to hugging him now.

“Heh, only from you, Stu.” Ace smiled, closing his eyes as he gave into the embraces.

“Well, girls. I guess our work here is done.” Blossom stated.

“What even happened? Where are we?” Mojo Jojo asked the girls.

“It’s kind of a long story…” Buttercup told him.

“Well, I don’t know bout yall… but I’m gonna go home to my cabin.” Fuzzy Lumpkins announced, taking his gun and heading for the buildings exit.

“Should we let them go?” Bubbles asked.

“I mean, the weren’t technically part of this since it was against their will and all…” Blossom shrugged.

“Ugh, I guess you’re right. We can always get em another day.” Buttercup nodded, watching as all villains gathered their things and went off on their own.

“What about them?” Bubbles asked, turning to look the Gangreen Gang and Stuart.

“I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about them again. Especially, Ace.” Blossom smiled.

“Why do you say that? Don’t think he’ll ever turn back to thieving and stuff?” Buttercup asked.

“I don’t think so. I think he’s got a good reason not to, finally.” Blossom smirked, watching Ace and Stuart as they hugged.

“They’re kinda cute.” Bubbles giggled.

“I guess…” Buttercup crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. “If you like that mushy gushy romance stuff.”


	18. Just Do It

The boys had thoroughly thanked the Powerpuff Girls for their help before parting ways. The girls decided to take HIM’s body some place far away to lay him to rest. 

Meanwhile, Stuart now drove Ace and the Gangreen Gang back to the dump. They were all equally relieved they weren’t going to have to move after all. Now that HIM was gone, they were free to roam the city and live as they pleased. Though, as a promise to the girls they could no longer thieve and prank. Not too much, at least…

As they drove through the city, passing lights and buildings around them, Ace’s gaze never seemed to leave Stuart. He sat in the front seat with him this time, laying back against the cushions for the sake of his wounds. Every once in awhile he’d try to sleep, but his eyes kept opening to look at Stuart. Occasionally the man would turn to check on him, but would only find him looking back. Each time they’d smile at each other, then look away shyly.

Ace decided he’d have Stuart drop the boys off at the dump and ride home with him instead of staying. He didn’t want to leave him just yet, that and he felt they needed some alone time.

After the whole spiel he’d given in front of the villains, he had a feeling there was a lot on both of their minds they wanted to discuss.

Once the boys were home and they said their goodbyes, Stuart began the drive to his house. It was quiet, and the two men surprisingly didn’t say a word. They just listened to the radio in silence as they headed down the road. 

Ace was glad in a way. It gave him time to think. Rethink everything that had just happened an hour ago, rethink what he’d confessed out loud, and to think about what he was going to say once they were home. He tried to think about everything little question he could give an answer to. He had no idea how Stuart felt about what he’d said to him. He could be upset, or he may just tell him he only felt that way about him in a platonic way.

He was beginning to feel extremely nervous now, especially as they pulled into his driveway. His legs felt like jello as he stepped out of the truck, following Stuart up the ladder somehow as they got up on his roof. 

He still hadn’t said anything yet, it was pure agony.

“Today was… insane…” Stuart said, breaking the silence.

“You kiddin’? That’s like a regular ol day in Townsville for me.” Ace replied, sitting down on the roof and sighing.

“Well, I’d rather it be a one time of year thing for me if you don't mind.” Stuart chuckled, taking a seat next to him now.

“Why? You were a natural, dude. The way you handled those clippers? Badass.” Ace praised, nudging him in the shoulder.

“Haha, thanks. Though, gonna be hard to explain to my parents why our bush trimmers got blood all over them. I’ll be sure to give em a good wash later.” Stuart laughed.

“Stublade came in handy today.” Ace said, pulling out his pocket knife and flipping it in the air. “Have I ever told you I love this thing?”

“Glad you do. Cost me all my tickets after all. Glad it didn’t turn out to be some cheap little trinket.” Stuart grinned as he smiled at the tiny weapon.

“Nope, it stuck by me the whole time.” Ace paused, turning the knife in his hand. “Just like you did.” 

Ace took a breath in, putting the knife back in his pocket. He leaned back, tapping his fingers against the roof tiles as he thought of what to say. This was it, wasn’t it? He’d already basically confessed a lot to Stuart already, now he just had to clarify what it meant, right? Then, why did it feel so much harder to do alone with him than saying it in front of all those villains?

“Stuart, really… it means so much to me you helped me get my gang back. They’re all I have and then you went and saved my life! Dude You’re my damn hero.” Ace flattered.

“Geez, Ace.” Stuart looked away, Ace noticing his hands messing with one another. “It was scary, but I couldn’t just not help you. You’re my best friend after all. The person closest to me… you’ve done so much for me after all.” His eyes trailed back to look into his, soft and gleaming.

Ace stared into his eyes, admiring how gorgeously blue they were. His eyes were about to trail down to his lips, considering if now would be an appropriate time to kiss him or not. However, he spotted the dried blood that had come from his nose on the way down and frowned.

“Ah, hold on, bud. You still have somethin’.” Ace told him, reaching a hand to place it gently against his cheek.

Using the sleeve of his varsity jacket, he rubbed under Stuart’s nose gently to remove the flakes. Pulling his arm away, he smiled at the now somewhat cleaner area under his nose.

“Better?” Stuart asked.

“Yeah, better.” Ace nodded.

The hand he’d placed against Stuart’s cheek still laid in place; Ace honestly unsure if he should remove it or not. Stuart was looking at him softly again, in a way that made Ace’s pulse race. Ace got nervous again, so he simply patted Stuart’s face before pulling his hand away.

“C’mon dude, I’m sure there’s more like that to tend to. Why don’t we get you inside so you can take care of your other wounds.” Ace told him.

“Oh! Okay! And yours too.” Stuart responded, standing up with him as they made their way to his window.

Stuart opened it first and climbed inside. Before Ace could join him, Stuart turned to look up at him with a wide eyed stare that made Ace stop what he was doing.

“W-what?” Ace asked.

“Ace… did you… really mean everything you’d said? During your speech? A-about me?” Stuart asked shly, his fingers twirling together.

Ace’s heart jumped, he should’ve known he was going to bring that up sooner or later. 

“I mean, uh…” Ace stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. “Yeah, parts of it, I was ramblin’ on to HIM and all and uh…” What was he saying? “I-I mean… yes! Yeah I meant all of it! Okay, I did… I really did.” He knew his face was bright red, he just knew it.

“Really?” Stuart asked, the smile of his face growing.

“Well… why would I lie about stuff like that? That’s what I think about you, Stu. Thought you… knew that by now.” Ace stuttered.

“Well, some of it… just… didn’t know about some other stuff…” Stuart’s expression was embarrassed now, his eye contact breaking.

“Yeah? Like what?” Ace was curious, leaning toward the window just a bit further and setting his hands on the ledge.

“Well, that you think I’m… cute.” Stuart giggled the word out. “And that you… really… really like me.” His eyes looked up at him, full of hope.

“I…” Ace’s heart was pounding; he gulped drly. “I do. Yeah…” 

“That’s really sweet of you to say, Ace. I’m really just… flattered…” Stuart looked down, hand moving through his hair.

“I just… ugh, I just wanted to say all that really cause… if it was the last chance I got then… I felt you should know. You know? That that’s how… I feel?” Ace got out, cringing at how bad he was at this.

“I really do appreciate it, Ace.” Stuart bit his lip, looking down at Ace’s hands he’d set on the ledge of the window.

Stuart hesitated, but set one of his own hands on top of Ace’s. Ace almost shuddered at the touch, eyes wide as he looked back and forth at them and Stuart.

“Thank you.” Stuart smiled warmly.

Oh boy, he was done for. Ace was about to melt if he didn’t do something quick. His eyes darted around, thinking fast.

“Y-you’re welcome… um… oof, okay. I’m gonna do somethin’, okay? A-and I’m sorry if it shocks you too much. I just, really… really need to do this, okay?” Ace told him, unable to look at him directly.

“O-okay!” Stuart replied.

“Just don’t hate me or nothin’ after, okay. This is taking everythin’ I got.” Ace was practically shaking, trying his best to psyche himself up.

Whether it be his feelings or the adrenaline still coursing through his veins from the fight, he'd never know.

He breathed a couple times, finally looking at Stuart now. He was staring at him with a dorky smile, probably aware of what he was about to do. Great, that would be even more embarrassing. Focus, Ace! Just, do it!

He shut his eyes hard and leaned forward, pressing his closed lips against Stuart’s very briefly before pulling away fast. He practically wheezed once he was done, face on fire as he refused to even look at him.

“Okay. There. I did that. Um… wow, okay. Why did I do that? Haha, uh. You know what, Stu. I’m just gonna… uh, wow look at the time-”

As Ace rambled on, the goofy smile on Stuart’s face rose to where it hurt his cheeks. He was beyond elated, he was absolutely thrilled. That one single action confirmed everything he’d been wondering after so long. The fact Ace was this flustered over it too only furthered how adorable he found the poor anxious gangster as he continued to ramble on.

“Maybe I should go, I uh, I…-” Ace stopped talking as he felt Stuart’s hands cup his face and begin to pull him forward.

Once more their lips met, only this time Stuart tilted his head to make it softer and sweeter than before. Ace’s eyes widened, his breath hitching as Stuart kissed him for a few seconds before pulling only inches away to stare up at him adoringly.

“I have a serious crush on you, Ace Copular.” Stuart whispered, thumbs stroking Ace’s face.

“Really?” Ace felt like his heart would burst from his chest. “Me too… I mean, not on myself on you! Obviously… I mean. I like you, Stu. Like… a lot. Though you probably know that after everything I said back at the facility uh… damn it, I’m really bad at this.”

“No,” Stuart giggled, “You’re really cute.”

Ace thought he hated being called that word, but for once in his life… it was like heaven to his ears.

“Not as cute as you, dude.” Ace sighed, his hands rising to place them against Stuart’s.

Stuart chuckled at his comment before pulling his face back against his. Their lips met again, this time Ace responded by pushing back against them gently. He was so new to this, he’d never kissed anyone before. He didn’t know if you were supposed to tilt your head a certain way or hold the other a certain way either. His hands reached for his shoulders, but they left. He tried his back, but hesitated again. Finally, Ace felt Stuart’s hands slide over his arms and guide them around his waist for him to hold. This dude was too much of a blessing for him. Once he was now hugging Stuart comfortably, he finally relaxed into their kiss.

Stuart pulled away briefly only to kiss him back again, tilting his head even further to deepen it. Ace was in complete and utter bliss at that moment, he was honestly in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was he really kissing his crush right now? And… his crush had been crushing on him too? It almost felt too good to be true.

The feeling of how warm Stuart was under his hands, how soft his lips were against his, and the little giggles he let out in between their smooches. This had to be a dream… and Ace honestly hoped he’d never wake up again.

“Hey, why don’t you come inside.” Stuart asked quietly as he pulled away. “Kinda hard to kiss you through the window.”

“Oh! Yeah sure.” Ace laughed through his nerves, letting Stuart step back so that he could join him in his room.

They stood before each other now, both equally embarrassed given away by their shy body language. They stepped closer, Ace feeling braver as he allowed his hands to cup Stuart’s face this time. How good it felt to finally be able to hold his face so softly, to treat him how he’s wanted to treat him for so long. Ace no longer felt hesitation, he no longer felt afraid. Stuart liked him… somehow this saint of a man liked him.

And so did he.

“I really really do like you, Stuart Pot.” Ace told him, leaning to kiss the man’s forehead graciously.

“Gosh, Ace. I wish I would’ve known sooner. I’ve liked you for awhile now, too.” Stuart’s eyes shut in bliss, leaning against Ace’s hold.

“Heh, sorry. Was just worried if you… even liked guys at all.” Ace shied his gaze away.

“I’m Bi, if it makes you feel better.” Stuart smiled warmly at him.

“I think I am too. Still figuring this whole sexuality thing out.” Ace let out a sigh.

“Wish we would’ve told each other sooner, haha.” 

“It’s ok, I’d say it’s worth it now, eh?” Ace smirked.

“I think so.” Stuart chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ace’s neck. “I know so.”

They kissed again, pulling at the fabric of each other’s jackets as they laughed against each other’s lips. They’d made their way over to Stuart’s bed now, Ace letting himself slide onto it as Stuart pushed him backward. Eventually, Ace’s back was flat against the bed as Stuart loomed over him. It was a nice angle, Ace had to say. Watching Stuart observe him from up above, how his messy blue hair dangled from his head. It was quite a sight, and Ace felt embarrassed once again.

“This is just so… weird to me, dude.” Ace said.

“Weird?”

“Not a bad weird! I’ve just… never felt this way about someone before. And… no one’s ever felt this way about me. The fact this is even happenin’ right now, you and me… kissin’ and stuff… I just never thought anyone would ever like me like that.” Ace admitted, eyes trailing away shyly.

“Aw, Ace.” Stuart’s hands fell into his hair, “You’re really a great guy, you know? I’ve always felt a lot of things for you, just never realized they were more… romantic till lately.” 

“Yeah, that’s the big shocker to me. I mean, look at me. Green, greasy, dirty, I get us into trouble, I’m a pain in the ass. The list goes on, Stu.” Ace frowned.

“But you know what else is a long list?” Stuart leaned to press a kiss against his cheek. “How great you are.”

Ace would retort, but the sweet sensation of Stuart kissing him pushed back any negative things he had to say about himself. 

“Yeah, mind if you read that list out to me, hm?” Ace hummed, feeling Stuart’s lips return to his face again.

“I can.” Stuart’s hands slid down to hold his face and he continued to pepper his face in different areas.

“Handsome.” He kissed his forehead. “Strong.” He kissed his nose. “Always knows how to make me laugh.” He kissed his lips. “Tough, but has one of the bravest and most caring hearts I’ve ever seen.” He kissed his chin.

“Stu…” Ace was breathless, weak to the praise he was being given.

“All these things and so much more, Ace…” Stuart pulled away to gaze into his eyes. “Are what I love about ya.”

The use of the word “love” struck a chord in Ace. When was the last time someone in his life had said they’d loved him? Had it been years? He couldn’t even recall. He definitely felt loved for one of the first times in his life as his crush, now his possible boyfriend, looked down at him with eyes so lovingly. It was an odd new feeling to the young adult, and he was definitely going to have to get used to it.

Honestly, he thought he probably could.

“I...heh,” he closed his eyes, “I love a lot about you too, Pot.”

Stuart’s smile widened, causing Ace’s heart to swell by the reaction alone. He loved seeing Stuart happy, it only made him even more emotional knowing he was one of the main factors that did. 

“I really can’t believe someone like you likes me, ya know?” Ace told him, reaching to brush his knuckles over his cheek. “I just feel so lucky…” 

“I’m the one who feels lucky, silly. I never thought I’d come to this town and end up with someone like you either. So cool, so kind to me…” Stuart leaned forward to hug him now, arms wrapping around his neck as he cuddled him into the bed. “I’m really glad we moved here.”

Ace hugged him tight, stuffing his face into the crook of his neck. He held him close, his grip tightening as he took in that the person he loved the most was safe in his hold. It may seen childish, but he was getting a little choked up about it. 

“Me too, man.” Ace replied, closing his eyes tight. 

“My neck is wet… are you crying?” Stuart asked.

Shit.

“Uh, no. That’s uh… sweat.” Ace said, reaching to wipe his eyes real quick.

“Man, now you’re going to make me cry.” Stuart told him.

“What!? No, dude don’t cry.” Ace begged.

“Too late.” Stuart laughed, pulling back and revealing to Ace the wetness around his eyes.

“Ah, no. C’mon, no tears.” Ace said, wiping the tears away from his eyes and his own continued to spill.

“We’re such messes, Copular.” Stuart was laughing still, which was a relief to Ace at least.

“I know, guess you could say we’re perfect for each other, huh?” Ace joked, smiling as Stuart wiped away his own tears now.

“I suppose so.” Stuart said back, looking away shyly now. “Would you want to, Ace? Be together, I mean?”

“Dude, are you kidding? Yes!” Ace replied without hesitation.

“Yeah? Then I guess I can call you my… boyfriend then?” Stuart asked, his grin rising.

“Boyfriend, honey, babe, sugar, dollface, whatever suits your fancy, Pot.” Ace nodded, wrapping his arms around Stuart’s waist and pulling him up into his lap. “Long as I’m yours, that’s all that matters.”

“You are mine.” Stuart repeated, stroking his hands through his long hair. “And I am yours.”

“Hehehe.” Ace chuckled, pressing his face into Stuart’s chest. “I’m Stuart’s. Stublade’s mine.” 

“You’re adorable.” Stuart told him, kissing the top of his head.

“Am not.”

“Are too.” Stuart smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Ace flipped them over so that Stuart was on his back now. “Say it one more time and you earn yourself a never endin’ bombardment of pecks, Pot.”

“Oh, sounds scary, hmm…” Stuart pondered with himself before raising his brows. “Too bad you’re too adorable to be scary.”

“I warned ya.” Ace grinned and then began to peck soft smooches all around Stuart’s face.

This brought giggles from the blue-haired man, the occasional snort exiting in between his chortles. He’d try to cover his mouth when he did so, but Ace would just nudge his hand out of the way and kiss him some more. 

Ace couldn’t have asked for a more better ending to all of this. All of his troubles he’d been experiencing for months on end. Filling his head with doubts and worry for so long. They all faded away in a day, and now seemed non existent as he laid entangled in bed with his boyfriend. It was as if the only thing in the world he had to worry about at that moment was where he should kiss Stuart next. 

And to be honest, he could live the rest of his life in Townsville happily if that’s all he ever had to worry about again.

“Stay with me the rest of the day, yeah?” Stuart asked softly.

“The gang will understand. I’m not going anywhere…” Ace sighed in bliss as Stuart sprawled out on top of him once again, stroking his back lightly as they laid together.

“I love ya, Acey.”

He smiled a the nickname, turning to kiss his cheek gingerly.

“I love ya too, Stu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOoo Kissy boys hohoho. This isn't the end btw, more to come ;)


	19. Growing Up

To say he was elated was to put it extremely lightly. Lovestruck was closer to fitting the description of what he felt. Completely and hopelessly enamoured was probably the best way one could really describe it.

That’s exactly how Ace felt as he sat around the fire with his gang, staring into the flames distantly as he thought about the events that had transpired that day. He didn’t even bother to think about the early morning battle that had taken place. 

No, his mind was stuck on the aftermath. On the heart racing moments when he and Stuart first kissed, the thrill in their voices as they confessed their feelings for one another, and the blissful hours spent together in Stuart’s bed. Talking, hugging, kissing, nothing but newfound fun for the young couple. Sure they took breaks to eat and stuff, but it didn’t take long for them to wind up in each other's arms once again. 

He could still feel the softness of Stuart’s lips against his own, pressing lovingly into him and showering him with an affection he’d never known he’d needed. He could still feel him in his hold, clutching onto him and never really wanting to let go. He could even still hear his sweet voice, whispering soft admirations and giggling whenever Ace’s fingers tickled the stubble of his face.

He could’ve stayed that way with him all day if he was allowed, but both eventually had to realize when the sky was getting darker. It was when Stuart’s parents called him down for dinner when they both decided it was time for them to part. It was the hardest thing Ace ever had to force himself to do. 

But he knew he had a gang to return home to, and Stuart had a family dinner he needed to attend. 

“When can I see you again?” Ace’s voice had asked with a softness not usually uttered by his raspy voice.

“Soon, I promise.” Stuart replied sweetly as his hand stroked his face through the open window.

“You know I got nothin’ to do, I’m always free whenever you are.” Ace replied, his hand resting against Stuart’s as he let their fingers intertwine.

“Tomorrow, then. After my shift is over. I work until 6 p.m. Think that’s doable?” Stuart asked, giving him a grin.

“You bet. I’ll be there.” Ace told him, showing off his teeth through a smirk.

“I look forward to it, really.” Stuart's gaze then shied away, looking back at him briefly before leaning to kiss him.

It was an action Ace now welcomed with open arms. He kissed him back, unable to help the smile that grew against his lips as they pulled each other closer. 

How desperate they were to just be close to one another it seemed. They’d denied themselves from it for so long due to the uncertainty of their feelings. Now that they were both positive of the mutual attraction, their affections toward one another were nothing short of loving. 

They were gentle and cautious, making sure the other was comfortable before proceeding further. Yet, they were also needy for their longing for the overall touch. 

When they finally parted Stuart couldn’t help but leave a couple lingering smooches against Ace’s cheek, which Ace leaned into earnestly.

“See ya around, Copular.” Stuart chirped, pushing the sunglasses on the gangster’s face up a little higher.

“See ya ‘round, Pot.” Ace snickered, backing up on the roof now.

“Love ya.” Stuart cooed, leaning out the window and resting his chin on his hands.

“Heh… I- oh!” Ace had been so busy fixating on Stuart he’d almost slipped off the roof. “Haha, woops. Love ya too” He replied with heavy embarrassment.

All Stuart could do was laugh and cover his mouth, bringing that familiar warmth of love and accomplishment into Ace’s chest. 

It was that laugh he replayed in his mind again over and over as he continued to stare into the flames in a daze. The only thing tearing him from his thoughts being the sound of his name called repeatedly by Snake.

“Yo, Ace!” Snake hollered.

“H-huh?” Ace snapped back to reality, looking at the eyes of his gang collectively staring at him. “What?”

“Dude. You’ve been staring at the fire this whole time.” Arturo told him, teeth sinking into the chicken leg in his hand.

“Yeah, won’t you go blind if you look too long?” Billy asked.

“That’sss the sssun, Billy.” Snake corrected him, then turned his attention back to Ace. “Ssso, what’sss up?”

“Nothin’, I’m just uh… thinkin’ about earlier today, that’s all…” Ace lied, poking the fire with his roasting stick.

“It was pretty mentally scarring. But awesome!” Arturo exclaimed.

“Yeah, we really busted sssome movesss today!” Snake said, standing from his spot and pointing his stick in the air.

“Billy liked pummeling bad guys! But, Billy is happy we are all okay.” Billy told them.

Grubber nodded in response, blowing a great amount of raspberries.

“Grubber’sss right, we did kick asss today.” Snake nodded, taking his seat once more. “Gonna leave sssome wicked ssscars on usss I bet.”

“Just add it to the pile.” Arturo shrugged.

Ace was relieved to see his gang in such high spirits after the fight. They’d really stuck together through it all and shown what the Gangreen Gang was truly made of. He couldn’t help but feel a bubble of pride for his little group, smiling as he took a bite of his chicken.

“Ssso, how was Ssstu? You were over there for awhile, wasss he hurt bad?” Snake asked.

“Huh? Oh, no. Stuart was fine. Little bruises here and there, cut or two. But, the guy came out pretty much unscathed.” Ace informed them.

“Then what were you guys doing?” Arturo prodded. 

“Were you hungry? Did he want you to stay for lunch?” Billy asked.

“Why so many questions?” Ace asked in defense, setting his chicken on the plate. “We just...hung out and stuff. Talked about today and when we wanna meet again… that’s all.”

“You sssure?” Snake hummed.

“Yes.” Ace glared at him. “I’m sure.”

“Then why’s your face beat red, boss?” Arturo asked.

“It’s not!” Ace retorted, feeling then how hot his cheeks were.

“He looks like a tomato!” Billy chortled. 

Grubber followed up with a gurgle of raspberry filled laughs, causing Ace to feel even more embarrassed than he already was.

“C’mon, boss. You can be honest with us. We already know you have a crush on him.” Arturo said, leaning closer to him. “Did you two kiss or somethin’?”

Ace spit the wad of chicken he’d been chewing, covering his mouth immediately afterwards. A holler of laughter bellowed around him as his gang reacted to what he had just done. 

“Holy ssshit! From that alone they had to!” Snake exclaimed.

“N-no!” Ace coughed out. “We did not!”

“Aw, really?” Billy asked sadly.

“We were all kinda hoping that’s what was going on. Since you confessed to him and all at the facility.” Arturo sighed. “Guess we were too hopeful.”

Ace frowned, watching each member sulk. Geez, did they really care about his relationship with Stuart that much? Ace appreciated the support, but they just bugged him so much about it.

Maybe he should just tell them and get it over with.

“Ugh, fine…” Ace set the chicken in the plate and wiped his face. “If you all really want to know-”

His gang immediately scooted closer to him, staring at him with wide, expectant eyes. Ace felt beads of sweat beginning to build and he gulped.

“When we got to his house… we…” Ace’s gaze trailed downward. “Sorta uh… talked a bit, about our...feelings ya know. And then I uh… well, we sorta…” He rubbed his neck.

“Yes?” His gang pressed.

“We may have… ended up… just a little bit! Nothin’ extreme! We…” He paused, looking up at them quickly. “Kissed.”

His whole gang cooed at this confirmation, causing Ace to hide his face behind his hands. He felt pats on his back and nudges of congratulations. Oh, how desperately he wished he could be struck down right then and there. 

“Sly dog!” Arturo cheered.

“I knew you had it in ya!” Snake nodded.

“I’m so happy!” Billy cried.

Grubber hummed his approval, patting Ace on the back excitedly.

“Ugh, do you have to make such a big deal out of it…” Ace groaned as he was continually showered with praise and condolences. 

“We’re jussst happy for ya, dude. We know how much you liked him after all.” Snake told him, taking a seat back in his spot.

“How happy he made you.” Arturo added.

“You smile a lot around him!” Billy exclaimed.

Grubber put a hand on Ace’s shoulder, blowing a few heartfelt raspberries.

“Exactly, Grubber. As your friends and gang members, we want nothin’ more than for our leader to be truly happy. And that’s how you are around Stewie.” Arturo told him.

“Geez, you guys…” Ace was honestly taken back by how genuine they were being with him. 

They didn’t mean to practically humiliate him, they just honestly want him to be content with the one he loves. Even if they did constantly poke fun at him, none if it was in mean spirits. It was a teasing out of love that he received, even though he loathed it entirely.

“Well, I am happy, guys. Really. I was before him, but Stuart just brought somethin’ my life I never thought I’d have. Hard to believe after everythin’ he’s my… boyfriend now.” Ace said aloud, the words making him feel mushy inside.

“So it’s official?” Snake asked excitedly.

“Yep, me and Stuart are datin’. You can hold your applause.” Ace nodded.

“Oh, yay!” Billy cried, taking Ace in his arms as he basically crushed him to death. “Now you two can go on dates and kiss and hold hands all you want! Billy wants you two to have dates here so he can cook dinner for you two!”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good, Billy. Can ya put me down before you choke the life outta me. I can only handle my soul leavin’ my body once in a day.” Ace wheezed as Billy continued to hug him tight until he was let down at last.

“If you need any tips on how to really sweep him off his feet, I’m your guy.” Arturo told him.

“Oh? Sssince when do you have any experience, Romeo?” Snake asked.

“I dunno, Snake. You’re not exactly a casanova either.” Arturo retorted back.

“Hey! I can win sssomeone’s heart if I really wanted to!” Snake assured, crossing his arms as he sneered at Arturo.

“What’re you going to say? “Hello sssexy”?” Arturo mocked.

“That’s it!” Snake cried, jumping onto Arturo and putting him in acheadlock.

“Oh! Fight time!” Billy clapped, jumping onto them and joining the brawl.

Grubber blew a few quiet raspberries that made Ace chuckle lightly.

“Yeah, they’re all real charmers aren’t they?” Ace shook his head.

Grubber sat down next to him and snickered, grinning up at Ace before blowing some more raspberries.

“Oh, I’m the real charmer, eh? Guess so. Never expected Stu to like me back, to be honest. Guess I’m not as revoltin’ as I believed, huh?” Ace said, leaning back on his hands.

Grubber shook his head, blowing raspberries in response to what he’d said.

“Dunno, maybe Stu’s gotta thing for green gangsters with a New Yorker’s accent, long black hair, and sharp teeth. I’m the guy for him if so.” Ace closed his eyes, opening them to look up at the moon above. “Not sayin’ I ain’t grateful, though. He’s the first person I’ve ever truly liked. I just hope I can make this work somehow.” 

Grubber looked up at the sky with him, tilting his head and blowing more raspberries.

“Thanks, you’re smart too ya know. I’m sure I’ll find a way… always do. I’ll work harder than I ever have before if it means I get to be with Stu. Even if that means… getting a job.”

Grubber flashed him a look and Ace gave him a similar one.

“I know, I know. But I’m done stealin’, Grubber. Done thievin’, all of it. I’m gonna be makin’ some changes in my life… don’t mean we all can’t have fun once in awhile. But, for Stuart… I’d give up those old habits. All of em. Well, not all of em but… I think it’s time to finally grow up, Grubber.” Ace sighed, feeling a weight enter his chest. 

How long he’d spent his life pulling pranks, reeking havoc, leading his gang on their illegal escapades. Now it was time to put an end to many and leave others on hold. 

There was more to life they could achieve, Ace felt, if they tried better. If they all could make these changes, perhaps one day they wouldn’t have to worry about where their next meal would come from. They wouldn’t have to live in a dump anymore and could focus on living a life worth living. It’s what Ace wanted most for all of them, and he was willing to do anything to help start them on their path.

“Together.” 

The surprising sound of Grubber’s voice caused Ace to stare at the teen in disbelief. It was rare for him to actually talk, so to actually hear him loud and clear put a smile on Ace’s face.

“Together. The Gangreen Gang finds a way.” Ace told him, reaching to lock fists with him.

“Ace! I won right?” Snake exclaimed.

Ace turned to look and saw Snake holding Billy’s arms behind his back while Arturo gnawed at his leg.

“No! I’m not finished with you, yet!” Arturo growled.

“Alright, enough. We’re all winners after today. C’mon, Arturo. Let go.” Ace rolled his eyes, standing to pull them off of each other.

They all had some growing up to do. Even reaching their adult years, they were all equally still a hassle for Ace to handle. He loved them nonetheless, however.

Though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about the fact he’d have some peaceful time alone with Stuart tomorrow. 

Oh, how he could not wait to be back in his arms receiving those soft kisses once again. It was the greatest stress reliever he could possibly imagine at that moment as he tugged Arturo away from continuing to bite down on Snake’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, been super busy lately! Still got lots planned for this story, keep a look out ;)


	20. Date

The fact Ace felt a small trace of loneliness when falling asleep alone in his bed that night was mind boggling. He’d gone to bed countless nights with ease, but why was he so restless? Perhaps the lack of his newly named boyfriend not being close by was the reason. 

Had he really gone this soft? Did his need for Stuart’s comfort and arms around him become so prominent that he would no longer be granted a peaceful sleep again without it? It felt ridiculous, what a confounded emotion love was. 

Oh, but if Ace didn’t revel in it. How he hated to love it. The delight it brought to his soul, the very thought of it making him smile and shift in anticipation. He’d hug Stuart tight once he saw him, hold that small frame of his close. Maybe even sweep him off his feet a little just for that dramatic effect. He’d make him laugh, he didn’t know how but he’d find a way. Then he’d kiss him… tell him how much he missed him.

“Ugh, you idiot. Don’t do that! It’ll literally be just a night! Just play it cool…” Ace whispered to himself, turning in bed and grumbling to himself. 

He didn’t want to sound too clingy, but he also wanted Stuart to know how much he really enjoys being around him. How hard is that? Apparently tough, given the gangster’s internally conflict he was now having. 

“Just… be yourself!” He spat, huffing and then clutching onto the varsity jacket in his arms.

Call him pitiful all you want, but the varsity jacket was the closest thing Ace had at the moment to Stuart’s presence. The first thing he’d noticed when taking it off that night was that it smelled just like him. That fresh scent of whatever body wash or cologne Stuart used frequently still lingered in the fabric of the jacket, giving Ace at least somewhat of a sense that he was close by. 

Now there he was, hugging it tight as if it were some stuffed animal to him. He’d just make sure none of his gang members saw, that’s all. 

He was just relieved when morning finally came and he could once more wear the jacket, smiling at himself in the mirror as he observed how it looked on himself once again. Stuart and him were practically the same height and body shape, so it fit him almost perfectly. He wondered if maybe he could fit into some of Stuart’s other clothes. He knew there were a few items he’d love to try on one day, but was that too weird to ask? 

Ace had no clue, this whole dating this was so new to him he had no idea what was overstepping and what was being too cautious. He just needed to relax, unwind, and chill… yeah, that’s it.

Though the hours that passed by that day were the longest he’d ever sat through in his life. He’d roam the city, checking every clock in every store he passed by just to see if it was 6pm yet. He tried his best to keep himself occupied by spending time at the arcade, scoping out something to eat, or napping up in one of the trees in the city’s park. 

Finally, after what felt like eternity, it was 5:30pm. Ace was making his way over to his place of work when bright assorted colors caught his eye. It was the local flower stand that stood on the corner of a street. He’d never paid much attention to it before, he had no interest in flowers. They weren’t edible or valuable, so why buy or steal some? But for the first time in his life in Townsville, he stopped to look them over. Gorgeous arrays of the plants were gathered into neatly made bouquets. The most common colors he noticed being white, red, and pink. 

What was it about them that finally managed to capture his attention? He had no clue, but for some reason he really wanted one of them. Not for himself, of course, but for Stuart. It was a romantic thing to do, right? Give flowers to the one you loved. He’d seen it a lot in movies and commercials, but it was usually a guy giving it to a woman. Ace hoped Stuart liked flowers.

“See something you like, dear?” An older woman’s voice asked.

Ace turned to see the old lady at the register, smiling up at him warmly with her wrinkly eyes. Ace had been so focused on the flowers he hadn’t even noticed her watching him.

“Oh, actually yeah. This red one right here…” Ace pointed to the giant red rose in the middle of a bouquet. “How much is it? Just for this flower?”

“Oh, well the flower comes with the entire bouquet, sweetie. If you want it, you’re going to have to purchase the entire set.”

“Ah, I see…” Ace frowned, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets dejectedly. 

He felt around for the change and pulled out a couple quarters and a penny or two. Not even close to being able to afford the entire bouquet. Oh well, he didn’t think bringing Stuart an entire thing of flowers was a good idea anyway. It seemed a bit extreme…

“What do you need it for? Someone special?” She asked him, walking out from behind the register and shifting over to him.

“Yeah… I just started datin’ someone and I wanted to do somethin’ nice for them. Can’t really do much with a few cents though, haha.” Ace chuckled heartlessly, sighing and pushing the change back into his pocket. “Another time, I guess…”

“Well, deary… if it means that much to you,” The old lady reached for the bouquet and removed the red rose from it, holding it out to Ace with a smile. “Take it.”

“What? But the set? Shouldn’t I at least pay for it?” Ace questioned, honestly shocked at the offer.

“Don’t worry, dear. It’s just one flower. I got many more back at home in my garden. I can tell whoever it is for, you really care for them. Trust me, it’s well worth it.” She told him, placing the flower in his hands.

“I… thank you, really.” Ace felt his lips rise into a genuine smile of gratitude. “He’s going to love it, I’m sure.”

“I do hope so.” The old lady closed her eyes and nodded her head. 

“I’ll be back one of these days, and I’ll be sure to buy your greatest bouquet!” Ace called to her as he waved goodbye.

“You’re such a sweetheart. I hope he likes it!” She called back.

Ace was left feeling rather elated after the exchange, looking down at the rose in his hand gleefully. He couldn’t wait to give it to Stuart, his heart was racing at the thought. 

As he headed up the street that would lead to Stuart’s shop, he immediately recognized the group of gelatinous villains hovering around an individual. As he got closer, he then saw who it was they were surrounding.

“C’mon, just give us the check, boy.” The leader of the Amoeba Boys demanded.

“Yeah, just give it to us and we don’t gotta hurt ya.” One of the other boys added.

“No! This is my money that I worked for! Why should I have to give it to you?” Stuart’s voice questioned, holding the check close to his chest. “I helped save you guys, why are you trying to steal from me?”

“The fact you saved us means nothin’ to us, kid. We were left with nothin’ after HIM died, so now we gotta resort to other means of getting some cha-ching around here.” The leader informed him, approaching closer.

Ace watched Stuart take a swing at the leader, punching through his face and knocking him back a ways. Ace felt immediate pride for his boyfriend at that moment, he’d really become much braver these days when it came to standing up for himself.

“Screw off! I’m not afraid of you giant jellos!” Stuart shouted.

“Oh! We got a brave one, boss.” One of the members grinned.

“You’ll regret that, kid.” The leader began to approach Stuart again with the rest of his gang behind him. “Just cause you defeated HIM don’t mean we’re gonna go easy on ya.”

“Hey!” Ace called, causing them all to turn and look at him.

“Ace!” Stuart said with relief in his voice.

“The hell do you boys think you’re doin’, eh?” Ace asked in anger, stomping over to stand before them.

“Ace! We were just settling a score, now buzz off. He’s ours.” The leader spat.

“Did you ungrateful ugly masses forget this guy saved your lives?” Ace asked, crossing his arms.

“Course not! That’s why we’re so grateful, we’re going to share his paycheck amongst all of us like good friends. Now scram, this ain’t your business.” The leader finished, turning back to Stuart now.

“Oh, like hell it’s my business.” Ace snapped, reaching and pulling the leader up to his face.

“Listen you useless clump of cells, that man right there is my boyfriend! Which means he’s now under my protection. Gangreen protection! So if you ever touch or even look in his direction ever again I’ll make sure the rest of your worthless existence here in Townsville is nothin’ but a living hell! Now get!” Ace threatened, throwing him to the ground and moving to stand between him and Stuart.

“Geez! Okay! We’re going, we’re going!” The leader defended as he backed away.

“Good, now scram!” Ace kicked his foot in the air to make a point, watching as the boys scrambled to make their way down the street. “And if I ever see you in this part of town again you’ll have to answer to me and my gang! You hear!?” 

He made sure they disappeared down the street before letting his posture ease once again. He was honestly glad he still hadn’t lost his touch to threaten others, he needed to keep those skills sharpened it seemed.

“Ace?” 

Stuart’s soft voice brought his attention back over to him, eyes trailing over the shocked expression plastered over the man’s face.

“Oh, Stu! Are you ok?” Ace asked, shuffling over to him and looking him over quickly. “They didn’t hurt ya or nothin’, did they?”

“No, no. I’m alright.” A smile now formed over the blue-haired man’s face as he watched Ace fuss over him. “Ace… that was…”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry you had to see that. I don’t like gettin’ all mean like that, but those guys needed to be taught a lesson. They just… pissed me off!” He took a breath in and looked down at the sidewalk. “Sorry…”

“No, Ace. That was incredible!” Stuart praised.

“Really?” Ace looked up at him with a questionable look.

“Yes! You just saved me and my paycheck, dude.” Stuart’s fingers brushed over his cheek and cupped his face. “Thank you.”

Ace melted into the touch, face growing soft as he leaned forward. 

“Course, Stu. Gotta look out for my boyfriend, don’t I?” Ace flirted, smirking up at him.

Stuart’s smile grew wider at the use of the word “boyfriend”. His eyes trailed down to Ace’s hand, staring curiously at the rose he’d just now made note of in his grip.

“What’s the rose for?” Stuart asked.

“Oh! Shit, right!” Ace backed up, coughing and seemingly getting into a pose. “I uh… got you a gift. Heh, a flower…” 

“Really? That’s such a romantically-cliche thing to do.” Stuart said, holding out his hand as Ace placed it into his palm.

“Is it? Maybe I should’ve gotten chocolates instead or somethin’...” Ace mumbled.

“No, silly. Just cause it’s cliche doesn’t mean I don’t love it.” Stuart puffed, sniffing the flower before admiring it. “Where’d you get it?”

“Nice old lady at the flower stand down the street let me have it. Didn’t steal, cross my heart.” Ace assured, making an x-shape over his chest.

“She gave it to you?” Stuart asked.

“Yeah, told her it was going to be for someone special and well she was kind enough to give it to me.” Ace smiled as he recalled the memory.

“Aw, that’s so sweet…” Stuart chuckled to himself, leaning to slide his arms over Ace’s shoulders. “You’re turning into quite the gentlemen, Copular. Though, I do like seeing that rough and tough side of yours come out as well.”

“That so?” Ace stepped closer, cautiously letting his hands rest against his back. “I like seein’ ya get tough too, ya know. The way you punched that Amoeba Boy, gotta say you won my heart all over again with that.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Stuart chuckled to himself, causing Ace to snicker quietly too as their faces grew closer.

Ace took the chance before they kissed to lift Stuart off his feet lightly, spinning him once before meeting his forehead with his own. Their lips then met with smiles on their faces as they kissed each other, wrapping their limbs tighter in an embrace. Ace let his back rest against the building behind him, not at all caring if any passerbys saw their little exchange at that moment. He was too happy about the fact he was kissing Stuart to fret about that.

“Oh! Almost forgot to ask!” Stuart piped as he pulled away.

“What?” Ace asked, hands still around his back.

“What’s your favorite thing to eat?” Stuart questioned.

“Uh… Pizza! I think… oh! And cold treats, like smoothies and stuff. Why?” 

“Well, since I just got paid and all, thought I’d treat my boyfriend to a date. That’s all.” Stuart grinned.

“A date?” Ace’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh! That does sound nice. Uh, should I get… changed into somethin’ nicer, or?” 

“No, silly. What you’re in is fine. It’s just a dinner at the local pizza place a couple blocks up.” Stuart chuckled, lowering his arms now. “Would you? Want to go I mean?”

“Yeah! Yeah totally.” Ace’s face lit up, grinning a toothy smile in excitement.

“Let’s go then!” Stuart chimed, lowering his hand to let it brush against Ace’s.

Ace’s heart quickened as their fingers intertwined, smiling softly at the sight of them holding hands. He was still so new and timid to this whole dating scene, his preset idea that he needed to wear nice clothes to a casual date was proof of that. He was relieved, in a way, that Stuart wasn’t too formal or serious when it came to them being seen together. In fact, he felt completely comfortable as they walked hand in hand down the street. 

A burst of adoration filled his chest as he glanced over at Stuart now, admiring how he trotted along with a pep in his step and a wide grin on his face. When they stopped at a crosswalk, his eyes closed as he hummed in wait for the light to change. Ace took the opportunity then to place a kiss against his cheek, causing Stuart to look at him with a gleeful expression.

“Wa’s that for?” He asked, giggling a bit as he did so.

“Just thought you looked cute.” Ace shrugged, feeling a tad embarrassed as he looked at the sidewalk.

However, the feeling of Stuart’s own lips now kissing his cheek quickly brought his attention back to his blue-haired boyfriend.

“You’re sweet.” Stuart chuckled.

The two then began to stare into one another’s eyes with admiration, almost missing the light change that signaled for them to cross.

“Oh! Shit, let’s go.” Ace ushered, pulling Stuart quickly across the street until they reached the other side.

“Gotta stop distracting me, Ace. Gonna get us into trouble.” Stuart joked, nudging his side.

“Like I haven’t already? Sorry my wicked good looks are too much for you to handle.” Ace quipped back, pushing him back lightly now.

“Mhm.” Stuart rolled his eyes, adjusting their grip now as they continued down the street.

After a few more blocks and they’d arrived. It was a quaint little place, decked out with classic red brick and an old neon “Open” sign flashing in the window. Ace watched Stuart approach the door, opening it for Ace and gesturing for him to enter.

“Aw, shoot. I should’ve thought of that.” Ace snapped his fingers, walking by the smirking Stuart.

“Hey, don’t fret. I’m the host of the date, so I’ll be the gentlemen for tonight.” Stuart nodded, following behind him now as they entered the tiny restaurant. 

The scent of garlic and cheese hit his nose immediately and Ace’s mouth began to water. How long had it been since he’d last had pizza? Oh right, that one time they stole from the pizza guy on the bike. That was the best pepperoni and mushroom pizza he’d ever had. He hoped this place could possibly top that somehow.

“What are you in the mood for, Ace?” Stuart asked, looking over the chalkboard written menu.

“Well, I’m a sucker for pepperoni. What’re your favorite toppin’s?” Ace asked.

“Love pizza with olives and peppers. Though, Hawaiian style is my favorite.” Stuart told him

“Hawaiian?” Ace looked up at the chalkboard, reading over the toppings that came with the Hawaiian pizza. “Pineapples? On pizza? You for real?” Ace asked, raising a brow.

“Don’t judge me, Copular.” Stuart pouted.

“I ain’t! Just never bothered to try those ones, fruit on pizza just sounds… wrong.” Ace griped.

“So you’ve never tried it before, hm?” Stuart asked with a smirk.

“Nope.” 

“Well then, love. Time for you to taste a little bit of heaven.” Stuart sang, face close to his as he walked passed him and up to the register.

Ace’s brow raised even more, curious as to what he had planned.

“Ello, we’ll take a large pan. Half pepperoni half Hawaiian.” Stuart said, removing cash from his wallet to hand to the cashier. “Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

“If you say so… babe.” Ace replied, trying out a pet name. 

He noticed the smile on Stuart’s face grow as he handed over the total amount due, making Ace feel a bit more confident now.

Once their dinner was paid for, they got their drinks and took their seats at a small table by the window.

“Can’t believe you’re making me eat pineapple of pizza. I thought you loved me.” Ace whined playfully, clutching his chest.

“I do. S’why I’m making you eat it. Not gonna let my boyfriend go on with his life without ever tasting it.” Stuart replied, setting up his silverware.

“Well, then don’t blame me if I get sick later tonight while we’re cuddlin’ or something then.” Ace huffed.

“Oh? Is that what you had in mind for us to do afterwards?” Stuart asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

“Uh, well, uh. Was a bit of a joke, but, uh… if you’d want to, then sure. I mean, I want to. Yesterday was really nice and all just… thought you’d like to do it again I guess… talk and stuff.” Ace stammered, trying his best not to knock over his drink in the process.

“I think that sounds perfect.” Stuart told him, taking a sip of his juice. “Do you want to go back to my place? Or did you have somewhere else planned?”

Ace thought for a moment. They did spend a lot of time at Stuart’s house when they were together, a lot of it being in his room given it was the safest place for them not to get caught or been seen. It had to be tiresome after a while, there had to be at least some other place they could go to be alone.

“Oh! I know!” Ace piped up. “You know that hill outlook just outside of town? There's a little place up there where you can park your car and hang and stuff. Heard all about it from teens back in high school, if we’re lucky we could get a spot all to ourselves.” 

“That sounds great, actually! Love driving to new places.” Stuart said excitedly.

As they chatted eagerly, time passed quickly. Before they knew it, a waiter was bringing over their giant pan of half pepperoni and half pineapple pizza. Ace admitted, it was fugly looking. He was just glad he could at least bring the rest of the pepperoni to his boys as leftovers when he was done.

“Ok, Ace. First bite goes to you.” Stuart told him, tearing off a piece from the pineapple side and placing it on his plate.

Ace stared at it with an exaggerated disgust, looking up at Stuart with a questionable expression.

“C’mon, do it for me.” Stuart cooed, fluttering his eyes.

“Haha, nice try, Stu. But I’ll have you know I’m immune to your dastardly charmin’ ways.” Ace joked, lifting the pizza off the plate and pointing it at him.

“Bummer, was gonna maybe kiss ya as a reward or something. Guess not.” Stuart sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking away.

“You twist my leg.” Ace said, then hesitantly took a bite out of the slice.

The sweetness hit him immediately, but once it mixed into the cheese and sauce he found himself rather enjoying the flavor. He hated to admit it, it baffled him that he did, but he actually liked it. A lot.

“Well?” Stuart asked, leaning over the table now.

“I’m so mad… it’s actually really good.” Ace said aloud.

“Really?” Stuart asked in shock, watching Ace nod and take an enormous bite. “See! Told you!”

“Mfm, I gotta get this from now on.” Ace said through a full mouth before swallowing. “I think I just found my new favorite toppin’.”

“Ace, this is why I love you.” Stuart laughed before grabbing for his own slices.

Stuart joined him now, digging into his own pizza now with a great hunger. It wasn’t long before they’d finished the entire pineapple section of the pizza, leaving the pepperoni half completely untouched.

“I’ll bring the rest to the guys. They’ll love it.” Ace said, standing to go grab a to go box. “We’re gonna get this again soon, though. Your boy has a strong cravin’ for Hawaiian.”

“Ace, you don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that, really.” Stuart said, placing his hand over his chest.

“Got you to thank. Best date ever.” Ace said, heading back to the table now. “Guess it’s my turn to try and wow you now, huh?”

“I’m sure it’ll be just as amazing as my introduction of pineapple pizza into your life.” Stuart said, standing up from his seat in the process.

“I hope so…” Ace grinned, follow him out of the restaurant with his pizza box in hand.

The drive there didn’t take too long, thankfully. They passed time with eager chatter about their pizza experiences and a little sing-a-long session to the radio. Once they reached the outlook, the sun had just finished setting. A now subtle darkness casted overhead, with the glow of the nearby city illuminating everything around them. 

“Doesn’t look like anyone is up here tonight, perfect. Park right up front then. It’s near the edge over there.” Ace told Stuart.

Stuart did as Ace requested, pulling up to the spot he’d pointed out and parking. Ace stepped out first, overlooking the edge as he looked down below.

“This is what I hoped it’d look like…” Ace whispered.

Stuart joined his side, gasping quietly at the sight before him. The city below shone brightly in a mass of different colors. Car lights and the tiny figures of people could be seen bustling below. To the side were the neighborhoods, rows upons rows extending to the horizon. Stuart could practically see everything from up here, and it was absolutely stunning to him.

“Wow…” Was all Stuart managed to get out at the moment.

“Right?” Ace said, looking to Stuart now.

His eyes trailed him over, making note of how gorgeous he looked right then and there. Still in his work uniform, hair slightly combed. His eyes reflected the city like stars, and Ace was starting to get lost in them.

Stuart’s gaze moved to him now, catching him staring and smiling slightly.

“My first time being up here, actually.” Ace admitted, turning to walk toward Stuart’s truck. “Glad I’m experiencing it with you.”

“Me too.” Stuart followed suit, getting an idea and hopping up onto the hood.

He patted the spot next to him and waited for Ace to join. Now the two rested back atop the vehicle, looking down at the city now together in wonder.

“Never thought I’d say this, but Townsville actually looks good from this angle.” Stuart said aloud.

“I feel ya, I never really liked this place… but a view like this is a pretty damn good try at changin’ my mind.” Ace couldn’t help but look back over at Stuart now. “That and the fact you’re here now too. With me and all.”

“Heh, I feel the same way.” Stuart told him, letting their fingertips meet. “This city seems a lot better to me now knowing you’re in it.”

“What can I say? I make things more interestin’ and fun. Just one of the perks of being Ace Copular.” Ace joked, sliding his hand over Stuart’s now.

“I still can’t believe that I met you, you know? I mean, you went from trying to rob me to… dating me.” Stuart chuckled.

“You had to remind me, you know I still beat myself up over that, right?” Ace frowned.

“Hey, I forgive you for it. I know you now.” Stuart said, scooting closer to him until their shoulders touched. “And I’m glad I was able to get to know you.”

“Me too, Stu.” Ace felt himself softening suddenly, his flirtatiously cool demeanor fading as he let himself grow more comfortable around Stuart.

“I’ve been on a couple dates before, but… this is truly special.” Stuart told him, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“You saying this is just as good as you taking me to experience the godliness of pineapple pizza for the first time?” Ace questioned.

“No…” Stuart sighed in bliss. “It’s so much better.”

Ace’s smile grew with a sense of accomplishment, happy to hear that Stuart liked his idea for their date. But, what he loved hearing even more was how happy he sounded. How at peace and cute he looked against him too. This was truly a special moment for both of them. Ace had never been on a date in his life, and Stuart had never enjoyed a date like this in his life.

The fact the other was there made that much of a difference.

Stuart’s head lifted off his shoulder now, feeling his lips press against his cheek sweetly. Ace was never going to get over those gestures, everytime Stuart did it made his heart flutter. 

He turned to face him now, both looking at each other lovingly before closing the distance between them. Stuart pushed into his lips eagerly, kissing him with a passion that was very new to Ace. He could barely keep up as he felt Stuart hold onto him just lightly enough to push him backward. Ace allowed himself to lay flat against the hood of the truck, kissing Stuart sweetly as he was lowered. The two smooched in each other’s hold for a bit longer before pulling away, looking at each other with wide eyes as they did so.

“S-sorry. I kinda got carried away with that kiss…” Stuart apologized, looking away shyly.

“No, that felt… amazin’.” Ace told him, reaching a hand up to brush his cheek.

“I just… never felt like this before. Ace, with you I… I really really like being with you.” Stuart told him, letting his fingers trail through his long black hair.

“I like being with you too… a lot.” Ace grinned, closing his eyes as Stuart lowered himself to rest against him.

The two cuddled together on the roof of the car, taking in one another as they lay still in their embrace.

Ace’s eyes opened to look up at the stars now. They were the same stars he’d looked up to his whole life, but for some reason they all looked so much brighter and beautiful from where he lay. Maybe it was because he was away from the glare of the city, or perhaps it had to do with his newfound perspective on life thanks to the individual by his side at that moment. Either way, the night was perfect. 

For him, too perfect. It was typical for him to let his worries cloud his mind, even during peaceful moments such as this. 

How long could something so good like this last for him? He certainly loved and enjoyed it now, but could something possibly go wrong for the two in the future? He really truly hoped not…

“Are you sure you want to do this, Stu? Be with me that is?” Ace asked hesitantly.

“Of course I do.” Stuart said firmly, sitting up to look down at him. 

“It’s just… I know I’m not the best “boyfriend material”, but I’m willin’ to be better if it means I can be with you.” Ace told him, turning his head to gaze up at him.

“Ace, you’re good just how you are.” Stuart assured him, leaning to kiss the tip of his nose. “Don’t you go and change on me, ya hear? But if you feel there are things in your life you want to improve upon, I’ll be right here with you. Cheering you on.”

“Thanks, dollface.” Ace thanked, trying out another pet name. “Long as you’re here, I think I’ll be alright.” Ace nodded.

“I’m not going anywhere, Copular. You have me for a long time.” Stuart told him.

“Good, cause I need lots of time to prove I can be a damn good romantic just like you.” Ace snickered, wrapping his arms around Stuart now.

“Yeah? How you gonna do that? Buy me more flowers?” Stuart asked, looking at the rose he’d placed on his dashboard.

“If that’s what you desire.” Ace chuckled, holding Stuart’s small frame gently and turning him over. “I was thinkin’ maybe provin’ I’m just as good a kisser as you are would be a good start.”

“Well… the night is ours, Ace. I’d say we have lots of time to see some improvement.” Stuart flirted, laying on his back now as he grinned up at Ace.

“I meant it when I said it, you know…” Ace told him, kissing his lips briefly. “Best date ever.”

The two exchanged laughs before pulling each other in once again. Ace cupped Stuart’s face as he kissed him deeper, his breathing audible when he pulled away. Stuart was quick to pull him back in again, their arms wrapping around one another as they continued to kiss atop the hood of Stuart’s truck. Every once and awhile quiet “I love yous” would be uttered, only causing them to length their current smooching session.

There was something about that single moment. Alone together, upon the hill overlooking Townsville, lost in each other’s affections, that made both of their hearts soar. It seemed to set in stone their romantic relationship then and there, asserting they were indeed together.

Ace really couldn’t have asked for a more perfect first date, and he felt things would only get better from here on out for the two lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovey dovey boys. Hehehe. Also I hate pineapple pizza, these two are nasties. Pftftf jk if u like pineapple pizza ur valid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to xvalto! This is their AU and they inspired a whole lot of it :')


End file.
